Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Gracias a la inútil curiosidad de Bolt, es arrastrado al pasado... mucho más atrás de lo que pensaba, junto a su pequeña hermana y cierta Uchiha demasiado odiosa para su conveniencia. Ahora ellos intentarán volver a su tiempo por todos los medios posibles, quizá con un poco de ayuda. Y, sólo tal vez, el viaje puede no haber sido tan malo... después de todo.
1. Es culpa de Bolt

Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo.

Capítulo 1: Es culpa de Bolt.

—_Pensamientos_—

—Diálogos—

—**Invocación o Bijuu hablando**—

—_**Invocación o Bijuu pensando**_—

* * *

—Niños, hagan silencio—. Pidió el Sensei instructor, Shino Aburame. Los niños estaban haciendo un gran alboroto, negándose a oír a su Sensei. Los únicos que no estaban en medio de ese desastre, eran Sarada Uchiha y Shikadai Nara; éste último se encontraba más bien, durmiendo.

—¡Hoy pintaré las caras del monumento Hokage 'ttebasa! ¿Quién quiere ayudarme? —preguntó, más bien gritó, un niño rubio con ojos azules.

—_Igual al padre _—pensó Shino, sintiendo algo de tristeza por el niño, quien había causado el desastre en el aula.

—Problemático —murmuró Shikadai, ya que el revoltoso chico no le dejaba dormir.

Sarada permaneció con el ceño fruncido toda la clase. ¿Por qué ese idiota simplemente no podía prestar atención y dejarse con sus estupideces?

La campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase, había sonado. Todos entusiasmados se pusieron de pie y salieron del aula, con un "adiós, Aburame-sensei", antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares junto con sus familias. En cambio, Bolt Uzumaki tenía otros planes en mente.

Corrió a la torre Hokage; después de todo, su padre estaba en una reunión con el concejo, por lo que podría llevar a cabo su plan, y luego, como no, pintar las caras de la montaña.

Sarada lo observó marcharse. La sonrisa plasmada en su rostro le daba mala espina, o sea, a ese niño le encantaba meterse en problemas, y no podía imaginarse lo que planeaba a continuación. Bolt estaba lleno de sorpresas, y nada buenas.

Encogiéndose de hombros, miró hacia un lado, donde su madre se acercaba. Su padre llegaba ese mismo día; ella estaba emocionada, y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Por fin lo vería después de lo que fueron dos meses y no podía esperar para contarle todo lo que había aprendido durante su ausencia.

Abrazando a su mamá, Sakura Haruno, a modo de saludo, se dirigieron a su hogar. La niña, con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Bolt había ingresado sigilosamente a la oficina del Hokage, pero claramente, aquello no era su estilo, por lo que chocó con armario el cual no tenía idea de que se encontraba ahí, dejando caer un montón de libros polvorientos, pergaminos y otras cosas que no se debieron tocar por años. Cubrió sus oídos ante el estrepitoso golpe de los objetos cayendo al suelo.

—_Por favor... ¡Ese armario no estaba aquí antes!, ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma dattebasa! _—pensó fastidiado el niño. Miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto u oído. Suspiró aliviado, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver como el gran mueble se tambaleaba de una manera poco fiable. Ambas puertas del mismo, abiertas de par en par, dejando caer todo su contenido. —¡Demonios! —exclamó Bolt al ver como el armario se precipitaba contra el suelo en un fuerte estruendo.

El rubio tosió por el polvo que envolvía la habitación. Rápidamente, corrió y se escondió debajo del escritorio donde su padre firmaba el papeleo y se quejaba al mismo tiempo. Al notar que nadie se acercaba, prosiguió, poniéndose de pie.

—Veamos —caminó por toda la oficina, en busca de algo que le fuera de utilidad. Un jutsu o cualquier otra cosa que le ayudara a hacerse más fuerte. La habitación era un verdadero caos; aunque ya lo era desde antes, ahora no tenía comparación. Pero a Bolt no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Continuó con su búsqueda y se detuvo frente a siete cuadros colgados en la pared. Los observó con detenimiento, desde el primer Hokage, hasta el Séptimo, su padre. Había oído en la academia sobre cada uno de ellos. Sí, habían sido charlas demasiado largas y un poco aburridas sobre el Clan Senju; cómo el Shodaime Hashirama Senju había fundado Konoha junto a Madara Uchiha. Su hermano Tobirama Senju se convirtió en el Nidaime Hokage, Sensei de Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien pasó a ser el Sandaime Hokage, que luego de ser muy viejo, le dio el puesto a Namikaze Minato, convirtiéndose en el Yondaime Hokage, pero lugo murió salvando a la aldea de Kyuubi no Yoko, quien estaba siendo controlado por Madara Uchiha. Hiruzen tomó su puesto nuevamente como Tercero, pero murió durante los exámenes Chunnin en manos del Sannin Orochimaru. Luego de eso, Tsunade Senju, nieta de Hashirama, fue elegida para ocupar el puesto de Godaime Hokage. Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Hatake Kakashi pasó a ser Rokudaime Hokage, y luego de un par de años, Uzumaki Naruto fue elegido para ocupar el próximo puesto de Nanadaime Hokage...

Bolt se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sin creer cómo recordaba todo eso si ese mismo día, siquiera estaba poniendo mucha atención a la clase. Negando con la cabeza, decidió dejar eso de lado.

Notó que el Cuarto Hokage era muy parecido a su padre, sólo que tenía el cabello mucho más largo que el Hokage actual. Era extraño, pero se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

El niño pensaba echar un vistazo a los antiguos libros que se encontraban en el suelo, pero el armario había caído encima de ellos, volviéndolos inaccesibles. Entonces rebuscó en los cajones del escritorio, encontrándose con una cantidad desmesurada de potes de Ramen instantáneo, el cual no le extrañó mucho. Entre toda la basura, halló muchos pergaminos, pero optó con tomar el más pequeño. Observándolo con curiosidad, ya no podía esperar para saber lo que contenía aquél rollo.

Estuvo a punto de abrirlo, cuando alguien lo tomó por la parte posterior del cuello de su camisa, elevándolo en el aire. Bolt cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada ónix (un solo ojo, ya que su lado izquierdo era cubierto por un gran flequillo de cabello negro) bastante enfurecida. El niño abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, sin ser capaz de articular palabra. ¡Realmente le tenía terror al hombre que lo sostenía!

—¿Se puede saber _qué_ demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba al hijo de su mejor amigo, quien solo pudo atinar a reír nervioso.

—Yo, bueno... —fue interrumpido.

—Tú deberías estar en tu casa, mocoso malcriado —el Uchiha gruñó, haciendo estremecer al niño— y en lugar de eso, te encuentras aquí, escarbando en los archivos del Hokage —el Uzumaki comenzó a forcejear en su agarre, sin resultados.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Te acusaré con mi mamá dattebasa! —exclamó Bolt y Sasuke sonrió burlón.

—Hn, ya veremos quien lo hace primero —el rubio tragó grueso.

Y con eso, Sasuke salió de la habitación, cargando a Bolt como un saco de papas, quien se removía desesperadamente en sus brazos. Pero antes, colocó su informe escrito de la misión sobre el escritorio.

***~o*O*o~***

Hinata se encontraba peinando el cabello de su hija Himawari, hasta que ésta preguntó: —Mami, ¿Donde está Bolt?

La Hyuuga detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró. —_Es cierto, Bolt debería haber llegado hace media hora _—pensó preocupada. Naruto había dicho que lo recogería de la academia, pero pudo habersele hecho tarde, ya que ese mismo día tenía una muy importante reunión que asistir. —_¿Habrá ocurrido algo? O tal vez, Naruto-kun y Bolt se entretuvieron con unos amigos..._

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos. Ella, rápidamente, se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió a la entrada. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un muy alto y guapo Uchiha que logró sobresaltarla_ un poco._

—Uchi– Sasuke-san —se corrigió rápidamente, ya que el pelinegro ya se había quejado varias veces por su formalidad cuando se dirigía a él, y siempre hacía oídos sordos cuando lo llamaba de esa forma, por lo que Hinata se había visto obligada a llamarlo por su nombre y no por su apellido— ¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó mirando preocupada.

Sasuke, en vez de responder, levantó algo... más bien a alguien, frente a su rostro.

—¿Bolt? —Hinata observó a su hijo cabizbajo, colgando de su propia camisa que era sostenida por el brazo extendido del Uchiha.

—El mocoso se encontraba en la oficina del Dobe, buscando valla a saber qué, entre sus papeles —, sentenció el pelinegro— Además, ha destrozado toda su oficina—. Agregó, tratando de mantenerse serio, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Tomaría esto como una _venganza _por creerse mejor que Sarada... ¡Y definitivamente, ese niño no era mejor que su hija!

Sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión de la Hyuuga, y aunque no lo demostrase mucho, ella estaba muy enfadada. Dejó caer al niño al suelo, y éste tras frotarse la cabeza, refunfuñó un par de palabras inapropiadas para su edad de casi diez años.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke-san —le agradeció Hinata. Sasuke tan sólo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en una nube de humo. Bolt comenzó a toser ante eso.

Entraron a la casa, el rubio con la cabeza gacha. Si bien, los castigos de su madre no eran muy severos, nadie dijo que eran agradables.

Hinata se volvió hacia él—, Bolt... ve a ordenar tu cuarto y el de tu hermana; lavarás los platos, no habrá dulces por una semana ni tampoco Ramen en Ichiraku, te ocuparás de mantener todo bien limpio y ordenado, y no saldrás de la casa... ¿Entendido? —terminó de enumerar la Hyuuga. Bolt quedó con la boca abierta; —_¿No habrá dulces? ¡¿No habrá Ramen?!_—. Pensó horrorizado.

Su madre notó su expresión y decidió agregar: —Pero... también puedes no hacer eso, y yo podría pedirle a Sakura-san y Sasuke-san que se queden contigo por toda una semana, ¿Verdad que prefieres eso?

—¡No! —exclamó el niño aún más horrorizado. ¡Sasuke iba a comerlo!

—Bien, en ese caso, ve a hacer lo que te he dicho... ah, debes darte una ducha también —el niño sólo refunfuñó algunas palabras inapropiadas para su edad y acató la orden, marchándose de la sala mientras arrastraba los pies.

—Mamá... ¿Onii-chan se quedará con Tía Sakura y Tío Sasuke?—. Preguntó Himawari.

Hinata sonrió—, No, sólo había sido otra opción que yo le había dado, parece que le tiene mucho miedo a su tío, por alguna extraña razón... Pero me pareció raro que... prefiriera en cambio, no comer Ramen por una semana —reflexionó en voz alta la peliazul. —_No creo que soporte mucho tiempo ese hecho..._

—Maldita sea —masculló Bolt con molestia mientras recogía un pote de Ramen instantáneo del suelo y lo colocaba en una bolsa. No había notado, hasta ese momento, que su habitación era un verdadero desastre. Por Kami, podía hasta alcanzar el nivel de desorden de la oficina de su padre. Negó con la cabeza y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que su estómago gruñó, pidiendo comida... o sea, Ramen.

Suspiró. —_¿Era esto peor que pasar una semana completa con Tío Sasuke? _—se preguntó, y lo consideró por un momento. ¡Necesitaba Ramen!

Alguien llamó a la puerta y luego se abrió, revelando a Hinata, quien traía en manos una bandeja con con el almuerzo para el pequeño.

—Imaginé que tendrías hambre, te he traído el almuerzo —Hinata sonrió y colocó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama del Uzumaki.

Bolt no dijo nada y miró hacia otro lado con un puchero en su rostro. La Hyuuga suspiró y luego recordó que Naruto llegaría a la casa por la tarde, ya que la reunión con los concejales se había alargado mucho. Y para dar el aviso, envió una de sus ranas.

Mientras tanto, podría llamar a un par de amigas para charlar un poco y pasar el tiempo. Sí, era una buena idea, invitaría a Ino y a Sakura.

**...**

Sakura se encontraba lavando los platos en la cocina y Sarada leía un libro en el sillón de la sala, hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió. La niña de las gafas, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, inmediatamente dejó el libro a un lado para correr felizmente hacia la persona recién llegada.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Sarada mientras saltaba a los brazos de su padre, quien de rodillas, los extendió para recibirla.

—Hola hija —Sasuke la abrazó.

—Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun —Sakura se asomó desde la cocina, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El Uchiha alzó a su hija y ésta no se quejó, luego se acercó a su mujer y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Sarada hizo una mueca ante eso.

—Me encontré con Ino por el camino, me ha dicho que se dirigía a la casa de la esposa del Dobe, y que tu debes ir también —informó Sasuke, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la pelirrosa.

—¿Yo? oh... ¡Es verdad! Hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos —Sakura golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano izquierda.— No debemos perder más tiempo.

***~o*O*o~***

Naruto bostezó ruidosamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su oficina. La reunión por fin había terminado y el rubio no podía ser más feliz de aquello. —_Malditos ancianos, deberían jubilarse _—pensó el Uzumaki y rió de sus propias reflexiones.— _¿Qué edad tendrán? ¿Cien años...?_

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al llegar a lo que _antes _fue su oficina. —¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? —gritó horrorizado Naruto al ver todo completamente destrozado. Se adentró cautelosamente hasta llegar a su escritorio y recogió el informe de una misión que se encontraba en el mismo.

—¡TEME! —continuó con su griterío—, e_spera... ¿Por qué él haría algo así? _—negando con la cabeza, se marchó hecho una furia en busca del Uchiha, que de nada tenía la culpa.

***~o*O*o~***

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Uzumaki, Sai e Ino ya se encontraban allí, Inojin no había ido con ellos, ya que decidió quedarse en la casa de Shikadai junto con ChouChou.

Tomando té, charlaban animadamente de cosas triviales. Himawari, quien se encontraba el el regazo de su madre, observaba curiosa a las dos mujeres, sin comprender lo que estaban hablando. Bolt llegó a la sala y se dejó caer al suelo agotado.

Ino miró curiosa al niño tumbado y luego cambió su mirada a Hinata. —¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó la rubia.

—Bueno, era un castigo porque... —justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. La Hyuuga se puso de pie colocando a su hija en el sillón y se acercó a la entrada, y justo al momento de abrirla, alguien la abrazó haciendo que se sobresaltara y luego se sonrojara furiosamente.

—Oh Hinata, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos —exclamó feliz Sakura mientras la asfixiaba con su muestra de cariño, y descomunal fuerza.

—Sa– Sakura-san... no puedo... respirar... —masculló la peliazul, a lo que la Haruno la dejó ir riendo nerviosamente.

—Eeh... lo siento —Sasuke y Sarada se encontraban detrás de ella con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus sienes.

—Bienvenidos, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Sarada-chan —saludó Hinata luego de recuperarse del fuerte abrazo de la pelirrosa. Entonces dejó pasar a los invitados y cada uno se ubicó en el sillón de la sala junto a Ino y Sai.

Bolt se sentó en el suelo y miró a los recién llegados—, ¿Qué haces aquí cuatro ojos? —el rubio la apuntó con el dedo.

Sasuke le entrecerró los ojos al niño el cual se estremeció. Bolt se imaginaba a su tío con llamas detrás de él, una macrabra sonrisa en su rostro, y su ojo Sharingan brillando malévolamente. Hizo una mueca.

—Hn, idiota —fue todo lo que dijo Sarada antes de ubicarse entre sus padres. El rubio refutó y luego se dirigió al jardín de su casa aburrido. Su madre le había dicho que no podía salir de la casa, pero el jardín era parte de su hogar, por lo que no contaba.

Miró los girasoles, había una gran cantidad de ellos en el lugar, ya que a su hermanita le encantaban esas flores y después de todo, su nombre era girasol. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió que había algo dentro y lo agarró, encontrándose con un pequeño rollo.— _Es el pergamino que encontré en la oficina de papá._

A simple vista, parecía inofensivo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué contenía. Lo abrió lentamente, encontrándose con algo que no entendía para nada.

Patrones de sellos y lineas extrañas se dibujaban el papel que parecía antiguo, ya que era amarillento, con alguna manchas marrones. Pero el dibujo en el mismo se mantenía impecable.

Lo colocó en el suelo y lo observó con detenimiento. —_¿Qué era eso? ¿Es un jutsu? _—se preguntó, algo decepcionado de sí mismo por no comprender lo que el rollo contenía. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a tocarlo.

***~o*O*o~***

En el interior de la casa de los Uzumaki, las mujeres charlaban animadamente. Sasuke y Sai tan solo estaban en silencio, oyendo y hablando cuando era necesario.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y un furioso Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba parado allí. Y como si de una película de terror se tratase, un par de rayos se vieron por detrás, a pesar de que era un día de sol radiante. Debía tratarse de algún efecto especial como los que utilizaban Lee y Gai.

—Na-Naruto-kun —habló sorprendida Hinata, pero el rubio no la escuchó, en cambio, se puso a gritar como un desquiciado.

—¿Quién fue el desgraciado que destruyó mi oficina 'ttebayo? —miró a Sasuke, quien se mostraba aburrido—, ¡Todo esto me dará demasiado papeleo, y tendré que arreglar todo yo dattebayo! —se acercó al Uchiha.— ¡Tú lo hiciste! —lo señaló con el dedo índice de su mano vendada.

—¿Eh? —Sasuke lo miró con una expresión extraña en su rostro e intentaba mantenerse controlado.— No me eches la culpa, que yo no lo he hecho —se puso de pie, encarándolo. Su paciencia no duró mucho.

—¿Y cómo podría creerte TEME? —exclamó Naruto. Una vena se hinchó en la sien del pelinegro.

—¡Tú hijo malcriado hizo todo eso DOBE! —gritó el Uchiha. Los demás presentes ya estaban preparados para detener la pelea que estaba por dar inicio.

—¡No metas a mi hijo en esto dattebayo! —Chocaron frentes gruñéndose el uno al otro como perros rabiosos. Linda bienvenida para el Uchiha.

—¡Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, incluso YO lo he traído hasta aquí!

Y con eso, la batalla comenzó, a lo que todos intentaron detenerlos con todas sus fuerzas, ya que las peleas entre el Uzumaki y Uchiha implicaban la muerte de alguien.

Sarada y Himawari huyeron del lugar lo más rápido que podían, corriendo hacia el jardín. Una vez fuera de la casa, suspiraron y miraron hacia adelante, donde Bolt se encontraba con un pergamino. Su hermanita estaba a punto de acercarse, pero el rollo comenzó a brillar de repente.

El rubio dio un salto hacia atrás, sobresaltado ante lo que repentinamente comenzó a ocurrirle al pergamino. Él había estado tocándolo por más de diez minutos y no ocurría nada.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sarada alarmada por la luz intensa que se estaba apoderando del lugar. Himawari se escondió detrás de la Uchiha, asustada.

—Yo... —Bolt intentó alejarse, pero algo lo estaba atrayendo hacia el rollo. —¿Qué... q-qué está pasando? —el niño cayó al suelo mientras era arrastrado hacia lo que era vagamente parecido a un portal tridimensional que se había formado encima del pequeño pergamino abierto en el suelo .

Las niñas también estaban siendo atraídas por el mismo. —¿Q-qué hiciste Bolt? —gritó Sarada. Himawari aferrada a la ropa de la pelinegra.

—¡N-no lo sé!

Naruto y Sasuke, quienes estaban tomados del cuello del otro, Hinata, Ino y Sai tirando de ellos para separarlos, oyeron gritos que provenían del jardín.

Ambos se soltaron rápidamente. —Te salvas por esta vez Teme —Naruto corrió fuera de la casa, seguido por ambos pelinegros y las mujeres.

—¡MIS NIÑOS! —gritó Naruto horrorizado y se acercó rápidamente a sus hijos que estaban siendo absorbidos por el pergamino. —¿Qué demonios es eso?

Agarró sus brazos y tiró de ellos, pero el rollo se lo estaba llevando junto con los niños.— ¡NO, NO DEJARAN A PAPI!

Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su hija, con ayuda de su desesperada esposa e Ino. Sai, junto con Hinata lo hacían con Naruto.

—¡Mamá, papá! —gritaron los niños, lo cual más de la mitad de sus cuerpos ya estaban dentro del portal. Poco a poco se los fue tragando hasta que sólo se veían sus brazos, pero ambos padres no se rendirían tan fácil.

Forcejearon aún más, y por primera vez, la descomunal fuerza de Sakura no sirvió para detenerlos. El pergamino los absorbió por completo, dando un último resplandor de luz antes de que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, golpeando con furia, los puños contra el suelo. Sasuke quedó en shock, apretando los puños con impotencia. Sakura y Hinata se desmayaron, e Ino estaba a punto de hacerlo, Sai sosteniéndola para que no cayera.

—Esto... esto no está pasando, es un sueño, ¡Es una maldita pesadilla! —exclamó el rubio con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El Uchiha estaba hecho una furia, y con pasos firmes, tomó el pergamino del suelo y lo miró. Su único ojo visible se abrió en shock. No era tan estúpido como para no saber lo que había pasado.

El Uzumaki se puso de pie lentamente, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, hasta que Sasuke lo llamó:

—Dobe... —el rubio lo miró, pero quedó aturdido por su grito ensordecedor.— ¡Pero qué diablos...! ¡¿De donde lo sacaron?!

—¿De donde sacaron qué...? —antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar de hablar, Sasuke le mostró el pergamino, restregándoselo en la cara.— Explícame Dobe, ¿De donde sacaron esto? —Repitió, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Naruto le arrebató el papel de las manos murmurando un par de blasfemias y luego lo observó, teniendo la misma reacción que el Uchiha.

—¿Pero qué...? —el rubio no podía creer lo que veía.— E-esto es...

Sasuke lo tomó de los hombros, zarandeándolo violentamente. —¡Naruto! ¡Quiero a mi hija de vuelta! ¿Me oyes?

Naruto gruñó.— Yo también la quiero de vuelta, quiero a mis hijos de vuelta Teme —respondió—, No sé de donde salió esto, pero no es bueno. ¡Nuestros niños viajaron en el tiempo! Ahora pueden encontrarse en cualquier lugar, pasado o futuro... ¿Cómo lo sabremos? —tiró de sus cabellos rubios.— _Esto es una pesadilla._

¡BAM! Ino se desmayó, y Sai no pudo parar la caída.

—El mocoso de tu hijo hizo esto. Cuando yo me lo encontré en tu oficina, rebuscando en los cajones de tu escritorio, lo vi con este rollo, él tiene la culpa —sentenció Sasuke. Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Por qué tenías semejante pergamino guardado allí —cuestionó.

—¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? No sé que hay en esos cajones, nunca los he revisado. Los utilizo para guardar los potes de Ramen instantáneo que como en el almuerzo, merienda y antes de la cena—. Respondió el Uzumaki. El Uchiha lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Kakashi-sensei había sido Hokage antes que yo, él debe tener algo que ver con esto —Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño con enojo. —Maldito Kakashi, espero que sepa de una forma para traer a mi hija de vuelta, porque sino...

_En otro lugar, Kakashi estornudó. _—_Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí..._

* * *

Un niño de unos doce años, con el pelo plateado y alborotado, ojos negros profundos e inexpresivos y una máscara cubriendo su boca y nariz, se encontraba parado en el agua, un ejercicio fundamental para el control de Chakra. Estaba todo empapado, ya que había caído un par de veces al lago, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento.

Suspiró. Él tenía el control de Chakra casi perfecto, por lo que no le sorprendió que pudiera completar con el ejercicio en el tercer intento. Hizo alarde de sus habilidades, después de todo, él era un prodigio, que se graduó en la Academia a la edad de cinco años. Ahora, sólo debía mostrarle sus progresos a su Sensei, que en esos momentos, estaba enseñándoles a sus demás compañeros de equipo, y él había decidido comenzar primero con ese ejercicio, ya que es un paso muy importante para el control de Chakra, al igual que el de _escalar árboles._

Él, aún en el agua, vio como se reflejaba un destello de luz que provenía del cielo. Miro hacia arriba y divisó tres figuras que caían... ¡Iba a caer encima de él!

Miró hacia todos lados, y cuando estaba a punto de saltar en cámara como si hubiese una explosión por detrás, las tres figuras se precipitaron encima de él, provocando un gran reventón de agua y una anormal onda expansiva.

Un hombre con el cabello rubio de puntas, dos mechones cayendo al costado de su cara, alto y de ojos azules cielo, junto con una niña de cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos, y dos marcas violetas en sus mejillas; y un niño con el cabello azabache de puntas, ojos ónice y gafas de color naranja; llegaron alarmados al lugar.

—Bakakashi parece haber utilizado mucho Chakra —opinó el niño de cabellos azabaches mientras reía de manera burlona y observaba la explosión de agua, que por alguna razón, aún no terminaba.— _Y se considera un prodigio, ¡já! Patrañas._

Mientras tanto, el hombre rubio estaba a punto de tirarse de clavado al lago, hasta que una cabeza plateada emergió del agua. Mientras se acercaba a tierra, se las arregló para traer en su espalda, a tres pequeños niños.

—Sensei... —al salir del lago, colocó a los niños en el suelo, que parecían inconscientes.— Ellos cayeron del cielo, encima mío mejor dicho —dijo mientras los miraba.

—¿Del cielo? —Minato miró hacia arriba y luego a ellos.— ¡Rin!

La niña asintió y corrió a ellos, para luego arrodillarse junto a los pequeños y examinar sus puntos vitales. —Sus pulsos son débiles, pero aún están allí. Tienen un par de pequeños cortes y contusiones. Nada grave ni difícil de tratar, sólo que están inconscientes. La mayoría de sus moretones fueron causados por la caída de una gran altura y el choque con el agua —informó con profesionalismo, la niña conocida como Rin.— Sanaré lo más perjudicial y luego deberemos llevarlos al hospital para que se encarguen del resto —Minato asintió de acuerdo.

Las manos de Rin brillaban de un color verde pálido en el pecho del niño rubio, que luego pasó a la pequeña peliazul, y luego a la pelinegra, pero ésta comenzó a toser un poco y mascullar un:— Esto es tu culpa, Bolt... —para luego caer nuevamente inconsciente.

* * *

_**N/A:**_** Holaaa! bueno verán... yo no debería estar escribiendo esto en absoluto, pero es que... no pude evitarlo. Kishimoto cometió una injusticia, y yo nunca voy a perdonarle aquello, ¡Por eso hice este fic! Para que los niños al menos conozcan a sus abuelos! ¡Por Kami! Es lo que siempre quise desde que finalizó el Manga. Agh, la vida es tan injusta conmigo...**

**Y en cuanto al título del fic... Que original ¿No? XD**

**Pero claro está, sólo habrá continuación si alguien realmente va a leer esto, ya saben, sería una pérdida de tiempo entonces y tengo otras tres historias escritas que continuar. Así que, como ya todos sabrán, sus reviews lo deciden todo... y los comentarios me mantienen nutrida y no paso hambre XD Ya comienzo a tenerlo, ¿Quien me envía unas galletas? :)**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n_n/**

* * *

_**Editado 20/05/15**_


	2. Interrogatorio

**Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo.**

—_Pensamientos_—

—Diálogos—

—**Invocación o Bijuu hablando**—

—_**Invocación o Bijuu pensando**_—

_Géneros:_ Humor, Family y Adventure.

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Interrogatorio._

Himawari poco a poco abrió sus azules ojos, encontrándose con un techo blanco no tan familiar. La pequeña parpadeó confundida al no saber donde se encontraba. Se removió en la cama de sábanas blancas al igual que la habitación, en la confusión al no saber cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar completamente desconocido para la niña.

Mirando hacia su izquierda, vio otra camilla, donde dormitaba su hermano mayor, Bolt. Llevaba una fina venda alrededor de su frente y su expresión era serena en su profundo sueño.

Cambió su mirada hacia la derecha. En una cama exactamente igual a la anterior, Sarada dormía plácidamente. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, y había unas tiritas en sus mejillas.

Bostezó y miró al techo nuevamente. El miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? ¿La habían secuestrado, junto con su hermano y _novia..._? Sí, 'Novia' ella la consideraba de esa forma , ya que después de todo... '_Los que se pelean, se aman.' _Esa frasecilla que había oído de alguna parte, la tendría siempre en cuenta.

Se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que recordó algo de lo que había ocurrido. _El pergamino los había tragado..._Luego de eso no podía recordar nada más.

Pero... ¿Donde estaban ahora? ¿Podrán volver a su hogar? La pequeña comenzó a entrar en pánico. Quería a su _Mami _y _Papi._

En ese momento, un tremendo lío se oyó fuera de la habitación, como si algo se rompiera junto con un quejido, y de repente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió escandalosamente, y un niño bastante hiperactivo entró corriendo hasta su cama.

—¡Hola! —exclamó un chico de cabellos negros, apareciendo de la nada junto a su cama y haciendo que la niña, pegara un pequeño grito por el susto y ocultara su rostro bajo las sábanas. Lo extraño era que los otros dos pequeños no despertaron ante tan terrible escándalo.

—Obito —le regañó la niña llamada Rin, quien ingresó a la habitación segundo después que el aludido. Morirá de un susto si sigues haciendo eso —Obito se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado.

—Eh, lo siento.

—¿Y quién no lo haría al ver su cara? —la _irritante _voz de Kakashi se oyó detrás de la castaña. El azabache gruñó, pero tenía el 'suficiente'sentido común como para no replicar; pero realmente deseaba hacerlo.

Himawari quitó lentamente la manta de su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos y la nariz, observando a Obito detenidamente.

—Oh, bueno... soy Obito Uchiha —se presentó el niño de cabellos negros.— ¿Cual es tu nombre?

La peliazul lo miró un momento, sin saber si responder o no, después de todo su madre le había dicho que no debía darle su nombre a extraños, aunque él era solo un chico pre-adolescente ¿Y Uchiha? ¿No estaban extintos o algo así?. Al final decidió hacerlo, —Etto... soy... Himawari —respondió ella. No era necesario decir su apellido.

El Uchiha sonrió, —Bien Himawari-chan, ella es Nohara Rin —dijo mientras apuntaba con el pulgar a la castaña quien asintió con la cabeza. —Y él... —miró con odio al niño de cabellos plateados,— ... Es Bakakashi Hatake —terminó aún con una sonrisa. Kakashi frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

Himawari miró al Hatake y sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento. —Kakashi-san se transformó en un niño —exclamó sorprendida, ganándose una mirada de confusión del aludido.

—Yo no soy un niño —declaró fastidiado. ¿Por qué todos le decían eso?

La niña ladeó la cabeza. —¿Ah no?

—No.

—Oh —no dijo nada más. Echó un vistazo nuevamente a su hermano y amiga no oficial. Ellos seguían dormidos.

Justo en ese momento, un rubio alto ingresó a la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver a todos sus alumnos allí. —¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó. Los niños se encogieron de hombros.

—Queríamos verlos, —respondió Obito. —Pero sólo ella está despierta —dijo mientras la señalaba.

Minato se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló a la altura del mismo. —Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, pero luego notó que la niña lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos y de inmediato pensó que había dicho algo ofensivo. —Eh... yo no quise...

Himawari siguió mirándolo. —Pa– Papi... —musitó.

—¿Ah...? —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la niña lo abrazó, para la gran sorpresa de él y de los demás presentes.

—Yo no... —Minato no entendía nada. Himawari seguía abrazándolo y no planeaba soltarlo.

—¡Sensei! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una hija? —Obito se quejó.

—Pero ella no es mi... —fue interrumpido.

—¿Y quién es la madre, por cierto? —el Uchiha preguntó sonriendo, ganándose miradas indignadas de sus compañeros. Minato se sonrojó, pero negó con la cabeza.

—¿Donde estoy papi? —preguntó la peliazul aferrada al chaleco Jounin del hombre.

—_Ooh, esto debía ser un gran malentendido _—pensó el rubio. Él no era padre, _por ahora, _—_Muejeje... _—negó con la cabeza—, _¿En qué estoy pensando? Este no soy yo... _—se golpeó mentalmente, sorprendido y avergonzado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.— B-bueno, etto... yo no soy tu... _papi,_ eeh... mi nombre es Namikaze Minato —aclaró con terrible nerviosismo.— Y este es un hospital.— agregó, a lo que la niña lo soltó bruscamente y lo miró, notando por fin las diferencias entre él y su verdadero padre.

El hombre tenía el cabello más largo; su cara era menos redonda y no tenía esas marcas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas. Aunque parecía haber una pequeña diferencia de edades entre los dos (Naruto tendría unos veintisiete y Minato unos veinte).

—Y-yo... lo siento, —se disculpó la Uzumaki, jugando con sus dedos y muy sonrojada –Igual a la madre– pensaría cualquiera. —E-es que yo... creí que eras mi papá... eres muy parecido a él... —miró su regazo abochornada.

Minato se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. —E-está bien, no hay problema... —movió las manos en un gesto para tranquilizarla, ya que la niña parecía que iba a llorar. —Eh, yo... —dejó de hablar al oír una pequeña risita. Volteó hacia Obito y le envió una mirada que decía: —¿Y tú de qué demonios te ríes?" haciéndole callar de inmediato.

Miró nuevamente a la niña: —Bueno... ¿De qué aldea eres? —preguntó inquisitivamente. No quería que comenzara a llorar de nuevo, él realmente no sabía como lidiar con esas cosas, y de alguna forma u otra, la tristeza de un niño era contagiosa para él.

—Yo soy de... Konoha —respondió extrañada. ¿Nadie la reconocía? ¡Ella es la hija del héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja!

—Mmm... —Minato se quedó pensando. —Ustedes tres cayeron del cielo, —dijo—, Encima de mi alumno mejor dicho.—agregó y no pudo evitar reír levemente ante el recuerdo. Era insólito, pero ocurrió de alguna extraña manera.

—¿Del cielo? —la niña estaba sorprendida, todos en la habitación lo notaron. Los niños simplemente se mantenían en silencio, oyendo con interés la conversación, pero Kakashi dio un paso al frente.

—Sensei, no podemos confiar en ellos, podrían ser espías. —dijo entrecerrándole lo ojos a la pequeña niña.

Minato no respondió. Eso podría o no ser cierto, pero eran tan solo niños. Aún así no debían confiar en gente que acababan de conocer, niños o no; Kakashi podría tener razón.

Himawari observó a todos con curiosidad. —_¿Espías? ¿Por qué habrían de serlo? _—pensó confundida. ¿No la conocían?

—¡No somos espías dattebasa! —exclamó la voz de un niño, a lo que todos voltearon y vieron a un Bolt bastante enojado. Sarada ya había despertado, pero se mantenía en silencio.

—¿Y quienes son ustedes, por cierto? —preguntó entrecerrándole los ojos a los demás presentes.

Kakashi gruñó —¿Tú quién eres? —contraatacó con la misma pregunta.

—Yo soy Uzu–

—¡Espera, Bolt! —lo interrumpió Sarada antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.— Cállate ¿Quieres?

El rubio hizo un puchero, pero extrañamente obedeció. Ahora todos dirigieron su atención a la Uchiha.

—¿Donde estamos? —preguntó ella de mal humor.

Minato suspiró, —En un hospital —respondió aburrido.

—¿Y cómo llegamos a un hospital? —preguntó Bolt con desconcierto.

Rin, al notar la expresión cansada de su Sensei, decidió hablar: —Ustedes cayeron del cielo, en el agua y sobre mi compañero de equipo, —señaló a Kakashi, que se mostraba fastidiado—, luego de sanar sus heridas más perjudiciales, los trajimos aquí." Terminó de relatar la niña.

Sarada, Bolt y Himawari miraron perplejos.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nadie cae del cielo dattebasa! —gritó el Uzumaki, negándose a creer la versión de aquellos desconocidos.— ¡¿Y por qué Kakashi-san es un niño?!

—Agh —el Hatake gruñó irritado.— _¡Por Kami!_

Sarada observó fijamente al rubio mayor, y al no tener sus anteojos, no podía ver bien de quién se trataba.— Tío Naruto, ¿Se ha dejado crecer el pelo? —preguntó enfocando lo mejor que pudo su visión.

—¿Eh? —Bolt no se había dado cuenta del hombre, el cual suspiró. Himawari iba a decir algo en contra, hasta que él habló.

—Mi cabello siempre fue así... ¿Y quién es Naruto? —preguntó, ésta vez curioso. Realmente,nunca había oído ese nombre en la vida, y sin duda era bastante extraño... le recordaba al Ramen.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿No eres papá? —preguntó el niño rubio.

—No.

En ese momento pudo notar las diferencias entre ellos, como había ocurrido con Himawari, sólo que además de eso, y de haber recordado un fragmento de lo que había pasado... se dio cuenta de algo más...

Ooh, debía de estar soñando.

Ese hombre no era su padre. Las semejanzas eran grandes, pero no se trataba de Naruto, no... ese rubio era tan condenadamente parecido al hombre en el cuadro de la oficina de su papá, que hasta llegó a asustarlo, o sea, no podía ser él... ¡Si estaba muerto! ¿O no lo estaba...?

Minato observó a Bolt, que lo miraba con una expresión boba e su rostrno, y comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Se puso de pie y carraspeó—, bueno, de todos modos niños... el Hokage vendrá a verlos en el corto plazo y... —se detuvo al sentir las miradas de ambos Uzumaki y Uchiha en él.— ... Y...

Rin caminó hacia las camas. —¿Alguno de ustedes perdió estas gafas? —preguntó ella levantando el objeto de color rojo en el aire para que pudieran verlo.

—E-eso es mío —reclamó Sarada elevando la mano.

Bolt se burló, —Es cierto, ya te veías extraña sin eso, cuatro ojos —rió por lo bajo.

—Hn, idiota.

Rin le tendió el objeto a la niña, el cual se los colocó y luego de eso, pudo ver todo con más claridad.— _Perfecto._

Observó a Rin y luego a Obito. A ambos nunca los había visto, pero al cambiar su mirada a Kakashi pudo entender el comentario del rubio _idiota_. Realmente, él era un niño... ¡Se había _transformado _en un niño! Pero pensaría en ello luego; entonces cambió su mirada al mayor extrañamente parecido a su cariñoso e hiperactivo tío rubio. ¡Por Kami que eran iguales!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír la puerta abrirse. Mirando hacia aquella dirección, pudo ver a un anciano –No tanto– ingresar. Vestía el manto blanco y sombrero iguales al de un Hokage... porque realmente lo era, y ella no lo sabía.

—Pss, Onii-chan, —llamó Himawari, su hermano la miró para que supiera que la estaba escuchando—, ¿Papi ha envejecido? —preguntó inocentemente. Bolt ladeó la cabeza observando a su _padre_. —_No, no era él... ¿Donde está su cabello rubio?_

Minato hizo una reverencia, —Ohayo Sandaime-sama, son ellos los niños que encontramos —señaló a los tres pequeños.

—Bien, gracias Minato-kun —Hiruzen asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ellos.

La boca de Sarada se abrió. ¿Sandaime? ¿Minato? Ooh, esto debía de ser una terrible broma... Y ella no había olvidado sus clases de historia.

* * *

Si la oficina del Hokage antes fue un desorden... ahora estaba en su totalidad destruida. Naruto se había desquitado con aquél cuarto, arrojando el escritorio por la ventana; destrozando el mueble tumbado con un Rasengan mientras pateaba todos los libros como pelotas; había arrancado la puerta de su lugar; agujereó todas la paredes –dándole golpes– tiró al suelo todos los cuadros colgados en la misma y arrojó nuevamente el escritorio que poco después habían traído, por la ventana rota. Gritó como un desquiciado toda la condenada tarde y luego se tiró al piso mientras rodaba y se mecía en el mismo como si tuviese un calambre. Y gracias a Kami, no había arrojado una Rasen-shuriken allí mismo, o recibió ayuda de Kurama para acabar con el lugar.

Mientras tanto, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él... ni mucho menos a Sasuke, quien había encendido más de la mitad del bosque de Konoha con el Amaterasu, junto con algunos campos de entrenamiento. Nadie se encontraba allí por suerte, o hubieran sido víctimas del enojo del Uchiha.

Claro, ambos amigos sabían que, lo que hacían no ayudaba en la situación, es más la empeoraba, pero el odio que sentían hacia sí mismos al no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a sus hijos, los llevaba a hacer tales cosas innecesarias.

Sakura no permitía que nadie que no fuera Sasuke, se le acercara. El que lo hacía terminaba en Suna –Y no era mentira– y de vez en cuando lloraba sin consuelo y su mal humor se duplicaba, peor que cuando estaba en sus periodos.

Hinata lloraba todo el día, y había abandonado sus quehaceres, como el cuidado de sus plantas; sus girasoles ya estaban marchitas. Ella había estado deprimida, negándose a socializar con las demás personas, y Naruto sentía aún más impotencia al no saber como consolarla y se limitaba a abrazarla hasta que sus llantos finalmente cesaran.

Naruto gruñó en el suelo de madera de su oficina, recordando algo que lo molestó más de lo que actualmente estaba.

Kakashi_._

—_Debo buscarlo, él debe saber algo de esto. Es más, él debe tener algo que ver con esto dattebayo _—pensó el rubio, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a la gran ventana rota y saltó a través de ella rumbo al bosque de Konoha... o al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

***~o*O*o~***

—¡Amaterasu! —el bosque se encontraba envuelto en altas llamas negras e inextinguibles. Sasuke ya sabía utilizarlo a la perfección, pero tanto uso le estaba dañando levemente la vista; no es que le importara de todos modos. ¿De qué le servía la visión si no podía ver a su hija con ellos?

Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno activo y un hilo de sangre proveniente de su ojo derecho rodaba por su mejilla. Estaba a punto de partir en dos un árbol con un Chidori, hasta que una voz conocida lo detuvo.

Volteó y el suelo donde Naruto se encontraba parado, se encendió con aquél fuego negruzco.

—¡Aaah! —exclamó el rubio dando un salto hacia atrás.— ¡Teme! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó indignado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, —Nada, yo solo tenía deseos de encender el césped debajo de ti —respondió él en un tono sarcástico.

—¡Agh, como sea! Vamos a buscar a Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo —dijo finalmente el Uzumaki.— Apaga esas llamas Teme, no perdamos más tiempo.

Y con eso, se echaron a correr, y del bosque habían quedado nada más que cenizas.

***~o*O*o~***

Kakashi se encontraba sentado sobre su propia cabeza en el monumento Hokage, mirando su aldea desde la gran altura, y pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Demonios, nunca debería de haber tomado aquél rollo desde el principio...

Ahora... lo peor que podría ocurrirle, es que Naruto y Sasuke llegasen al lugar para reclamarle lo acontecido. Sin duda sería horrible... _un infierno._

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

—_Oh no._

—¡Kakashi!

—_¡Demonios, eso sonó macabro!_

Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron repentinamente junto a él. Cada uno lo miraba con un tipo diferente de expresión, mostrándole cuan enfadados estaban con él ante lo sucedido. No es que no lo sabía de todos modos, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran para darse cuenta de aquello.

—Eeh... ¿Yo? —atinó a decir— _Trágame tierra._

—Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué tenías tu ese–

—¡¿Por qué tenías en tu oficina un pergamino de viaje temporal?! —le espetó el pelinegro interrumpiendo al Uzumaki. El Hatake se mantenía tranquilo... exteriormente.

—¡Sí! —le animó Naruto. Obviamente quería saber lo mismo.

Kakashi se quedó pensando. No había sido una historia muy larga en realidad.

—¡Ya dinos! —exclamó fastidiado el Uchiha.

Kakashi suspiró, —Bien, bien, pero no veo en qué ayudará el saber esto... —calló un momento, sin saber como empezar.

—Dinos toda la historia completa 'ttebayo —ordenó Naruto mirando expectante.

—Aah, bueno... —el Hatake llevó una mano a su barbilla y decidió comenzar:

FLASHBACK

**Kakashi POV.**

Yo limpiaba mi oficina. Había demasiada basura de desconocida procedencia, que debía de ser sacada del lugar porque realmente apestaba. Con unos guantes, hice una mueca mientras colocaba en una bolsa algo sumamente asqueroso que encontré debajo del escritorio.

Había otras cosas, como las botellas de Sake, que le pertenecían a Tsunade-sama. Una gran cantidad de ellos se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Obvio, no había Sake dentro, que lástima.

Últimamente, no había tenido tiempo de leer mi libro, yo realmente quería hacerlo. Suspiré con pesadumbre y me acerqué al armario que apareció de la nada, o sea, eso no estaba allí antes ¿O nunca le había prestado atención a ello?

Abrí las puertas de par en par y echando un vistazo a su contenido. Gracias a mi máscara no morí por la gran cantidad de polvo y olor a humedad que había dentro del mueble. Entonces, saqué un par libros que se encontraban dentro y los coloqué en el suelo, luego miré nuevamente en su interior. Al notar que se trataba nada más que libros antiguos y más pesados que yo, decidí colocarlos en el armario nuevamente. La gran capa de tierra que se aferraba a cada libro hacía que pesaran el doble, entonces, con algo de dificultad, pude meterlos dentro, pero algo pequeño cayó de uno de los grandes libros, y por acto de reflejo, intenté agarrarlo, pero ambas manos las tenía ocupadas por lo que resbalé hacia atrás de una manera muy cómica –Al menos para mí– y caí al suelo de espaldas, los objetos cayeron peligrosamente sobre mí y podía jurar que una costilla se me había roto, pero no, no tenía tanta suerte.

Mis ojos lloraban, y no por el dolor de cada libro sobre mí... no, se me había metido tierra en el ojo. Aah, si hubiera tenido el Sharingan hubiera podido limpiar todo el cuarto con el Kamui... No, era demasiado arriesgado, debo dejar de pensar en tantas estupideces.

Con ayuda de mis brazos comencé a levantarme, pero ellos temblaban por el peso de lo objetos encima mío, y con toda mi fuerza, las aparté de mí, dejándome al fin, respirar.

Poniéndome de pie, sacudí la tierra de mis ropas. Mirando con odio a los libro tumbados, me acerqué al pequeño rollo aislado que se encontraba en el suelo. Lo tomé y lentamente lo abrí, dándome cuenta al momento de ver sus dibujos dentro, que se trataba de un jutsu de viaje temporal.

Y también descubrí algo más...

Miré a la nada por un momento— Demonios.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**POV. Normal**

—... Y finalmente me di cuenta que, mis costillas sí estaban rotas después de todo... y luego de eso coloqué el rollo en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, sin saber realmente donde guardarlo. Y al dejar mi puesto de Hokage, olvidé que se encontraba allí, pero jamás creí que uno de tus hijos llegase a encontrarlo —terminó de relatar el Hatake. Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! —exclamó el Uchiha completamente indignado.— ¡Esa fue la manera más estúpida de encontrar semejante jutsu!

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, —Lo creas o no, así fue —le quitó importancia al asunto.— No era el pergamino en sí, lo que te permitía viajar en el tiempo —explicó, ganándose miradas confundidas de sus ex alumnos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Naruto.

—Bueno, eso parecía ser un jutsu que podían aprender nada más que usuarios de Fuuijutsu, ellos nada más lo entienden. Pero algo salió mal, tal vez por la manipulación de los sellos en el mismo, y eso permitió a sus hijos viajar en el tiempo, el cual no sabemos si se encuentran en el futuro o pasado —Explicó— Pero, si se encuentran en el pasado, su estancia allí podría cambiar radicalmente el futuro, y el futuro del futuro, por lo que cualquier paso en falso podría ser extremadamente peligroso —Terminó con una mirada seria.

—N-no —pronunció el rubio con voz temblorosa—, Mis niños... tengo que ir a buscarlos, tengo que traerlos de vuelta... con su mami... con papi... dattebayo —Naruto comenzó a llorar—, ¡Kakashi-sensei! —lo tomó de los hombros sorpresivamente, zarandeándolo con desesperación.— Dime... ¿Cómo puedo traerlos de vuelta? ¡Dime, haré lo que sea con tal de que vuelvan a mi lado dattebayo! —gritó. Sasuke estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero se mantuvo en silencio, confiando en Naruto para que pudiera ver nuevamente a su pequeña.

Kakashi miró a Naruto por un momento, —No estoy seguro... —dijo y el rubio lo soltó bruscamente mirándolo fijamente sin poder creerlo. —_No... es una broma, Kakashi-sensei me está jugando una broma dattebayo._

—... Pero creo que... hay un pergamino en Kumo, el Raikage lo lleva en su custodia, ya sabes, es peligroso si cae en manos equivocadas. —dijo y los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron.

—¿Quieres decir que si conseguimos ese pergamino podremos traerlos de vuelta? —preguntó Sasuke. Esto le agradaba.

—Mm, en efecto.

—¡Yosh! —el Uzumaki elevó el puño. —¡Ahora mismo marcharemos a Kumogakure dattebayo! —exclamó. El Uchiha sonrió; nunca creyó que alguna vez estaría de acuerdo con su hiperactivo amigo.

Naruto lo miró serio de repente— Y tú, Kakashi-sensei, vendrás con nosotros 'ttebayo.

* * *

—Entonces niños —habló suavemente Hiruzen—, ¿Cuales son sus nombres? —preguntó.

Ellos, en cambio, se le quedaron mirando. —¿Por qué eres tú el Hokage? —preguntó Bolt mirando al hombre mayor en la confusión. También se le hacía familiar, tal vez de uno de los cuadros.

—Eh... ¿A qué se refieren con eso? —cuestionó el Hokage. Detrás de él se encontraba Minato con su equipo, mirando curiosos, y Obito extrañamente tranquilo.

—Es que mi papi es el Hokage —respondió Himawari, ladeando la cabeza.

—Mmm, ¿De qué aldea son ustedes? —Hiruzen no comprendía nada de lo que los pequeños le decían. Él había sido Hokage desde hace años.

Los niños suspiraron, cansados de que le hicieran la misma pregunta una y otra vez; así que respiraron hondo y exclamaron al unísono: —¡Soy Bolt/Sarada/Himawari y soy de Konohagakure no Sato \dattebasa!

—Oh... _No era necesario decirlo de esa forma_ —pensó Hiruzen con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ya déjenos de hacer esas preguntas estúpidas dattebasa! ¿Acaso no saben quienes somos? —bramó Bolt, irritado.

—... ¡Sí! —Himawari estuvo de acuerdo, elevando su pequeña mano en el aire.

—¡Y además, creen que somos espías, shannaro! —agregó Sarada acomodando sus lentes, por lo que un brillo de luz se reflejó en ellos. —Encima de que nuestros padres salvaron a todos de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

La habitación se sumergió en un profundo e incómodo silencio, que poco después se vio roto por una tos proveniente de Minato. Toda la atención se desvió a él, haciendo que tímidamente mirara al suelo.

—Lo siento.

—Emm... dejando de lado eso... Nunca hubo una 'Cuarta Guerra Ninja' nos encontramos apenas en la Tercera Guerra Ninja —Hiruzen dijo extrañado.

—¿Tercera? ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —Sarada exclamó, su paciencia al límite. ¿Acaso le estaban tomando el pelo?

—¡Oye! ¡No es una broma! ¡Nosotros, como buenos Shinobis que somos, estamos poniendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo en esa guerra! ¿Acaso has vivido bajo una roca todos estos años? —espetó por fin, Obito.

Sarada gruñó. —_¿De qué habla este idiota?_

Himawari se aferró a las sábanas, algo asustada por el alboroto que había en la habitación.

—¡Todo esto tiene que ser un Genjutsu o algo! —Bolt exclamó— ¡Aparecemos en un hospital, nos dicen que caimos del cielo, nadie nos reconoce, dicen que somos espías, hay un hombre rubio que se parece a mi papá y al Cuarto Hokage, un anciano parecido al Tercero, Kakashi-san es un niño, hubo una tercera guerra en vez de una cuarta, Sarada habló más de tres palabras, y todo esto es una broma... ¿Qué sigue? ¿Viaje en el tiempo...?—se detuvo y todos se miraron entre sí.

—_Oh no..._

* * *

_**N/A:**_** Yyyy volví! Capítulo 2 llegó a Fanfiction :D! Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores! Yo realmente no le tenía mucha fe a este fic, pero ahora veo que ha tenido suerte y no puedo estar más agradecida con ustedes por leerme y comentar! ¡Me encantan sus comentarios!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? **

**Perdonen posibles tardanzas para actualizar, es que todavía tengo que subir capítulos de mis otros fics. Tal vez cometí el error de publicar esta historia teniendo otras tres que continuar, ¡Pero eso no significa que la voy a abandonar! No, yo no abandonaré ninguna historia mía, sólo que posiblemente sean lentas las actualizaciones. Perdón por eso.**

**Gracias de antemano por comentarios y demás :)**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... ^_^**

**Miss Haruno...**

* * *

_**Editado 20/05/15**_


	3. Planificación

**Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo.**

Leyenda:

—_Pensamientos_—

—Diálogos—

—**Invocación o Bijuu hablando**—

—_**Invocación o Bijuu pensando**_—

_Géneros:_ Humor, Family, Adventure y Romance (Sí, habrá romance muejeje).

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna... creo *Mira hacia ambos lados*

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Planificación._

Luego de la última frase del chico, la habitación era nuevamente en silencio, profundo e incómodo. Una enfermera había llegado, pero al sentir la tensión en el aire, e inclusive, ver al Hokage allí, decidió volver por donde vino. Después de lo que fueron unos cuantos minutos en el que todos intercambiaron miradas, Obito comenzó a reír sujetando su estómago que empezó a doler ante la diversión.

—¡Ooh, esto es muy gracioso! —exclamó él mientras se carcajeaba—, los viajes en el tiempo _no_ existen, es imposible hacer tal cosa! —de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de júbilo.

—Obito... —Rin lo miró como si _fuese un idiota_—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —ella se contuvo para no golpearlo.

—E-es que... esto es... —al Uchiha ya se le hacía difícil articular palabra.

Bolt frunció el ceño.— _¿Tan estúpido fue lo que había dicho?_ —pensó algo contrariado. Sarada y Himawari se intercambiaron miradas, sin atreverse a hablar.

El azabache continuó riendo, hasta que finalmente, la mano de Minato se disparó, golpeándolo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. No fue tan fuerte, pero logró callarlo.

—Ejem... gracias Minato —Hiruzen miró al Namikaze, que sólo asintió y sonrió apenado—, sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo... no se debe hablar aquí... en un lugar tan público, deberíamos ir a mi oficina —sugirió Sarutobi.

Minato levantó la mano como si estuviese en la Academia y el Hokage lo miró, asintiendo con la cabeza y permitiéndole hablar, —Eeh... yo concuerdo con Hokage-sama... ¿Pero ustedes ya están en condiciones para salir del hospital? —preguntó finalmente y luego le agradeció al Hokage por permitirle hablar. A Hiruzen se le hizo muy cómico aquello.

—¡Nunca he estado mejor dattebasa! —gritó Bolt—. Así que, terminemos con esto de una vez.

—¡Sí! —Himawari elevó nuevamente su puño en el aire como anteriormente había hecho.

—Hn —Sarada acomodó sus lentes, indiferente.

Una enfermera llegó al lugar para comprobar el estado de salud de los niños, pero al verlos a todos allí, pensó en volver en otro momento, pero el Hokage la detuvo.

—No te preocupes, nosotros ya nos íbamos, pero necesitamos que los pequeños nos acompañen, ¿Podrías decirnos si se encuentran en condiciones para salir del hospital? —preguntó el Sandaime.

—H-hai, Hokage-sama —la mujer se acercó a los niños y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo. Bolt tenía un puchero en su rostro—, _Realmente... ¿Era necesario traernos al hospital? ¿Tan graves estábamos?_

—Ellos se encuentran perfectamente bien, su heridas no eran un problema, nada de qué preocuparse —informó la enfermera, hablando un poco demasiado rápido.

—Bien, gracias —le agradeció el Hokage—, debo ir a mi oficina a preparar todo, Minato ¿Podrías escoltarlos a la torre Hokage cuando terminen de prepararse? —preguntó el Sandaime y el rubio asintió.

Y con eso, la enfermera, Hiruzen y el equipo Minato salieron de la habitación. El Jounin, llevando a rastras a un molesto Obito.

Los niños estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, mirando a la nada. —¿Qué creen que pasó? —preguntó finalmente la niña peliazul.

Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza.— No lo sé, pero definitivamente, no puede ser lo que Bolt dijo, lo veo completamente imposible —pinó Sarada con aire contrariada.

—¡Ah! —la más pequeña de los tres salió de su cama, notando que solo llevaba puesta una bata del hospital, ―¡Kyaa! ¿Donde está mi ropa? —exclamó la niña horrorizada. No estaba desnuda, pero se sentía como estarlo.

—Ya, cálmate Himawari, nuestras ropas deben de estar por aquí —Bolt salió de un salto de la cama de sábanas blancas, pero ambas mujeres se sonrojaron al verlo nada más que en ropa interior... ¡Sí, ropa interior! ¡Y era de ositos!

—¡Kyaaa! —el rubio gritó como una niña al verse nada más que con sus calzoncillos, cosa que nadie debería de haber visto JAMÁS, y especialmente por los dibujos en el mismo. Maldijo por primera vez a su mamá por haberle comprado semejante cosa. Y ella creía que era tierno.

En un movimiento rápido, tomó las sábanas de la cama junto a él y se las envolvió como una especie de vestido que lo hacía ver más ridículo, pero lo único que él deseaba era que dejasen de ver ese calzoncillo blasfemo con osos marrones y sonriendo de una manera que él creía escalofriante. ¡Por favor, esos osos horribles le quemarían los ojos a cualquiera!

—No... no puedo creer que uses eso... —murmuró Sarada intentando contener una risa, lo cual hizo que el susodicho se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

—¡Ya, deja de mirarme 'ttebasa! —exclamó Bolt. Con algo de dificultad, corrió hacia un armario de color blanco. ¿Todo era blanco en ese lugar?

Abrió sus puertas, y para su alivio, sus ropas estaban colgadas allí. Tomando las suyas, le tendió a Himawari las que le pertenecían y a Sarada se las tiró en la cara.

—¡Oye idiota, ten un poco más de respeto! —exclamó la Uchiha.

Bolt rodó los ojos,— Lo dice la que segundos atrás se burlaba de mí, eso era una falta de respeto hacía mí persona dattebasa —dijo molesto mientras terminaba de colocarse su camisa y se ponía su collar con un tornillo colgado en la fina cuerda.

—¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que uses algo tan ridículo, realmente daña los ojos! —ella respondió haciendo un puchero.— Eres un idiota.

—Y tú una cuatro ojos 'ttebasa! —él respondió.

—Grr, solo date la vuelta así puedo cambiarme e irnos de una maldita vez —la Uchiha gruñó. Bolt murmuró algunas palabras desagradables antes de darles la espalda. Las niñas no perdieron más tiempo.

Luego de que ya todo estaba listo, los niños marcharon rápidamente de la habitación. Pero sentado en la banca de espera para las visitas, sólo vieron a Minato haciendo girar un Kunai extraño con sus dedos.

—Ya estamos aquí —Bolt llegó corriendo, Himawari y Sarada caminaban detrás de él.

—Oh —el Namikaze se puso de pie sonriendo.— Entonces vamos.

Los niños asintieron acercándose a él.—¿Qué pasó con los demás? —preguntó Bolt mirando hacia todos lados en el hospital extrañamente vacío.

—Bueno... Obito estaba un poco molesto y sus compañeros decidieron llevarlo lejos de aquí. Hokage-sama nos espera ahora en su oficina —respondió el mayor—, vamos a hacer esto más rápido —colocó una mano en la cabeza de Sarada y Himawari, y luego miró a Bolt.— Ahora tu debes tomarle la mano a una de ellas —instruyó.

El niño rubio tomó rápidamente la mano de su hermanita. Ni loco le tocaba la mano a Sarada.

—He de advertirles que, esto puede tener secuelas —el mayor sonrió nervioso.

—¿Qué tipo de secuelas? —cuestionó Sarada con una ceja en alto.

—Aah... ya lo verán.

Himawari comenzó a sentir una sensación de tirón que le recordaba a lo que había sucedido con el pergamino, y se aferró a la cintura de Minato antes de que los cuatro desaparecieron en un destello de color amarillo.

***~o*O*o~***

—Mmm... Veamos... —Hiruzen miró de reojo el desastre en su escritorio—, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —tomó unos papeles—, oh, es papeleo —lo colocó en una esquina y tomó otros papeles—, ¿Y esto...? más papeleo... ¿Y esto es...? papeleo —comenzó a hacer una montaña de papelorio en aquella esquina— ... Ya sé, no tengo que decirlo... más papeleo —suspiró apesadumbrado.

En ese momento, cuatro personas aparecieron frente a él, para el alivio del Hokage.

Sarada se encorvó sujetando su estómago mientras sentía que su cara se había vuelto verde. Ooh, la sensación había sido horrible. Le dio la espalda al Hokage intentando contener las ganas de vomitar.

Himawari seguía aferrada a Minato, pero las náuseas que sentía hizo que se soltara y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero el mayor la sostuvo a tiempo.

—Je, je... advertí que tendría secuelas, pero se acostumbrarán —el Namikaze rió tímidamente.

—W-wow... —Bolt ignoró las arcadas y el tono verdusco en su rostro, para mirar a Minato—, ¡Eso fue increíble dattebasa! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —exclamó emocionado.

—Eeeh... —el Namikaze se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza—, bueno... se llama 'Hiraishin no jutsu' y... —fue interrumpido.

—Ow, ¿Me lo enseñas? —el Uzumaki lo miró con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Aah... —Minato miró al Hokage, pero éste sólo rió entre dientes y sonrió— ¿... Tal vez? —no estaba muy seguro.

—¡Cool! —Bolt aplaudió feliz, pero Hiruzen carraspeó, llamando su atención y el de los demás presentes.

—Ejem, bueno... ya que están aquí, podrían contarme algo de ustedes y qué fue lo que pasó —sugirió— ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo en llegar? —preguntó curioso.

Bolt se sonrojó al recordarlo.— Circunstancias... —murmuró, pero los demás alcanzaron a oírlo. Hiruzen y Minato levantaron una ceja.

—... Un tanto bochornosas —continuó Sarada, recuperándose de su mal estado—, ugh... Nunca más volveré a hacer eso de nuevo —musitó.

—¿A qué se refieren con eso? —preguntó el Sandaime sin ser capaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

—¡Onii-chan usa ropa interior de ositos! —se las arregló para decir la niña peliazul, aún sujetada por Minato porque amenazaba con caer de lleno al piso por su persistente dolor de estómago.

Los dos mayores en la habitación se quedaron en blanco, pero obviamente, no se rieron, al menos no en voz alta. Después de todo, era natural que un niño de su edad utilizara ropa con ese tipo de aspecto... por lo menos eso creían ellos.

—Ejem... —Hiruzen se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y reducir un poco la tensión en el ambiente— A lo que vinimos... —les recordó, haciendo que Bolt le agradeciera en silencio por librarlo de aquella situación tan vergonzosa.

—Bolt, Sarada y Himawari eran sus nombres ¿Verdad? —los niños asintieron— ¿Cuales son sus apellidos? —preguntó.

Los tres se miraron entre sí,— Antes, usted tiene que respondernos algo —Bolt dio un paso al frente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el semblante tan serio como jamás había estado, haciendo que el Hokage levantara una ceja en cuestión a su repentino comportamiento.

—¿Y qué es? —Hiruzen miró dudoso.

El rubio lo miró un momento, pensando si su pregunta podría sonar demasiado estúpida, pero realmente no le importaba: —¿Es posible viajar en el tiempo?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Eeeh... ¿Y a qué va esa pregunta? —cuestionó el Sandaime. Los demás se preguntaban lo mismo.

El Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos— Viejo, debe responderme primero.

El Hokage suspiró— Bien... pues, no estoy seguro, nadie nunca lo había hecho... al menos no alguien que yo conozca... —respondió—, pero, supongo que es posible hacerlo...

—De hecho, lo es —aseguró Minato, haciendo que la atención se desviara a él— el Hiraishin no jutsu es un semejante a él, ya que se trata de un jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo el cual puedo auto-invocarme en determinados lugares. Un fallo podría llevarme tal vez unas horas en el futuro, pero eso depende de la cantidad de Chakra utilizado en el mismo —explicó, haciendo que los niños lo miraran sorprendidos—, además, he oído que existían pergaminos de viaje temporal, que provenían de Uzushiogakure. Nada más que usuarios de Fuuinjutsu son capases de utilizarlo. Pero dudo mucho que aún queden algunos por la guerra y la destrucción del lugar hace unos años— terminó con una sonrisa.

Bolt lo miró con la boca abierta. Claramente, no había entendido ninguna palabra.

—Ooh, cuanta información Minato, ¿Cómo sabías todo eso del pergamino?" preguntó Hiruzen sin dejar de sorprenderse.

—Uh, bueno... —se rascó la mejilla algo sonrojado—, Kushina me lo dijo —sonrió con cariño al pronunciar su nombre.

—Ajá... —el Sandaime ignoró la cara de idiota que el rubio tenía en esos momentos, y prosiguió— bueno... supongo que lo que dijo él —señaló a un Minato en la luna, su expresión no había cambiado.

—Entonces... es posible que ese pergamino... —Sarada se detuvo y le dio repentinamente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al Bolt, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y un enorme chichón en la cabeza—, ¡Idiota! ¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡No puedo creerlo! —su furia fue sustituida por pánico—, ¿E-eso significa que ya no podremos volver, que ya no podré estar con mi familia... jamás? —su cara se ensombreció, un par de lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos y agradeció tener sus gafas ocultándolas. No quería que nadie viera que estaba llorando, algo muy impropio de ella porque lo consideraba indigno. Pero esta fue la excepción.

—¿Q-qué? —nuevamente, la pequeña niña se aferró a Minato— ¿Q-quieres decir que ese pergamino era...? —Himawari se echó a llorar escandalosamente—¡Quiero a mami y a papi! —gritó mientras empapaba con sus lágrimas el chaleco Jounin del mayor, quién no sabía qué hacer.

—¡NO! —gritó Bolt haciendo de repente callar a su hermana.— ¡Es imposible que eso ocurra!"

—¿Qué no lo ves idiota? ¡¿Qué otra explicación podría haber ante esto?! —Sarada le gritó en toda la cara.— ¡El Tercer y Cuarto Hokage están aquí, cuando no deberían de estarlo!

Minato simplemente no entendió aquello, pero continuó con su tarea de tranquilizar al la niña que temblaba y lo estaba asfixiando.

Bolt bajó la vista, sin poder evitar pensar que la cuatro ojos tenía razón, ¿Pero viajar en el tiempo? Era insólito, pero con toda la lección de hace un momento, no lo era. Pero aún así...

—Si ustedes son viajeros del tiempo, ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —preguntó Hiruzen con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y sus dedos entrelazados.

Poniéndose de pie, el Uzumaki decidió hablar. Era hora de hacerse cargo de sus acciones, después de todo, no podía dejar de sentir culpa por lo que había ocurrido.

—Yo, bueno... —hizo una breve pausa— Encontré un pergamino en la oficina de mi padre— no era necesario dar muchos detalles—, tenía tanta curiosidad por saber lo que contenía y comencé a tocarlo... no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que un vórtice se abrió encima del pergamino y nos tragó... —cerró los ojos con fuerza—, Yo debería de haber sido el único en llegar a esta situación. Sarada y Himawari no tenían la culpa, yo tendría que ser el único en estar aquí, en problemas... pero todo ocurrió tan rápido... —las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Sarada nunca creyó que algún día sentiría tanta tristeza por el chico _irritante,_ sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Ahora... estamos aquí... y no sé como volver. Porque todos queremos a nuestros padres de vuelta... —terminó cayendo al suelo mientras sollozaba. Él y sus travesuras, que estúpido había sido.

Luego de eso, hubo un sepulcral silencio, inquietando al pequeño rubio sentado en el suelo.

—Bueno... después de su confesión... ya no será necesario llamar a un Yamanaka —comentó el Hokage, y los niños miraron confundidos. Minato, en cambio, se estremeció ante la mera idea.

—Se-señor Hokage... ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Himawari asustada.

—_Oh, esa era una buena pregunta, de hecho _—pensó Hiruzen. No podía asignarles un departamento, porque eran muy pequeños para vivir solos—, ¿Qué edad tienen ustedes? —preguntó.

—Nueve y medio —respondió Bolt.

—Igual que el idiota —Sarada se acomodó sus lentes. El _idiota _frunció el ceño.

—Y-yo tengo siete —dijo Himawari junto al Namikaze. Minato no podía dejar de pensar que esa niña era adorable.

—Umm, bueno, en ese caso... —el Hokage miró a Minato, rogando que éste no hiciera un escándalo por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

El Namikaze miró al Sandaime con suspicacia. No le agradaba la manera en que lo observaba, le daba mala espina.

—Minato..." trató de sonar inocente,— ¿Cuidarías temporalmente a los niños?

Momento de silencio...

Y la burbuja se rompió...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —como suponía, Minato estaba montando el escándalo del siglo, lo cual hizo que hizo que los niños se cubrieran los oídos por el miedo de quedar sordos.— ¡Hokage-sama, yo no puedo cuidar niños! ¡SIQUIERA PUEDO COCINAR!

Ooh... ¿Qué fue lo que había dicho?

El Sarutobi contuvo una risa.— Vamos Minato, tu eres el único que puede hacer esto, en tu casa tienes una habitación libre, y bastante grande... te confío a los niños —ya no pudo detener la risa.

—¿Q-que es tan gracioso? —cuestionó el Namikaze indignado.

—E-es por tu cara... —respondió el Hokage entre risas.— Y también porque no sabes cocinar.

Minato enrojeció de la vergüenza.— O-oye... eso no es mi culpa... si lo intento enciendo la cocina y... —pero aquello sólo hizo que el Sandaime riera más fuerte.

—Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Quemas la cocina? —siguió burlándose de él. Su diversión contagió a los tres pequeños.

Minato hizo un puchero,— Por favor Hokage-sama... —suspiró—, ¡Bien, cuidaré a los niños! —se cruzó de brazos.

Las risas de Hiruzen se detuvieron al momento de oír las palabras del candidato a Hokage. Trató de controlarse.— Bien Minato, te lo agradezco mucho —sonrió—, ellos también deberían volver a la Academia, cuando estén listos, los inscribiré —miró a los pequeños, quienes asintieron.

—Entonces Minato, ¿Cuento contigo? —lo observó con el semblante serio.

El Namikaze asintió— Hai, Hokage-sama.

* * *

Naruto llegó corriendo a su casa, entrando a su habitación, recogió toda la ropa y objetos que hacían falta y luego se dirigió a la cocina para llenar su mochila de Ramen instantáneo, pero se encontró con su esposa que lo miraba confundida.

—¿Qué haces, Naruto-kun? —preguntó ella mientras preparaba té,— ¿Pasa algo? —miró preocupada.

—Hinata— Naruto la miró, deteniéndose frente a ella.— Tengo que ir a Kumo, es nuestra única esperanza para traer a los pequeños de vuelta dattebayo. —dijo sin poder ocultar su emoción. Ellos volverían pronto.

Hinata lo miró esperanzada— ¿Es eso posible Naruto-kun? ¿Podremos traerlos de vuelta? —las lágrimas se acumularon en las esquinas de sus ojos. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo.— Pero Naruto-kun, ¿Quién estará a cargo de la aldea mientras tanto? Tu eres el Hokage.

—Eeeh... le pediré a Tsunade-Obaachan que se encargue mientras tanto dattebayo. Esto es urgente, y tengo que hacerlo. Ellos volverán Hinata, te lo aseguro 'ttebayo —eso hizo que la peliazul sonriera contenta. Naruto se acercó y la abrazó, y tiernamente depositó un beso en su frente, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara. — volveré pronto, y los niños también —murmuró.

—Naruto-kun... —ella llamó al cabo de un momento de silencio y el rubio bajó la vista.— ¿Puedo ir contigo?

***~o*O*o~***

Sasuke abrió ruidosamente la puerta de su casa, mientras rápidamente se disponía a preparar todo lo necesario. Sakura salió de la cocina y vio a su marido haciendo semejante desorden en el cuarto. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella mientras se apoyaba en el parco de la puerta. Un minuto después obtuvo su respuesta.

—Me iré con el Dobe a Kumo, allí hay un pergamino que nos ayudarás a traer a Sarada de vuelta —dijo mientras revolvía los cajones y tiraba a un lado su contenido.

—¿A sí? —ella lo miró sorprendida— ¿Eso significa que ella volverá? ¡¿Sarada volverá?! —se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros.

Sasuke asintió.— La traeremos de vuelta —Sakura sintió un pequeño golpecito, dándose cuenta que el Uchiha había colocando su dedo índice y medio en su amplia frente. De esa forma hacía sus promesas, y eso le trajo ciertos recuerdos a la pelirrosa.

La Haruno lo miró seria.— Sasuke-kun, permíteme ir contigo.

***~o*O*o~***

En las puertas de la aldea, dos personas se encontraban esperando, hasta que divisaron otras dos que se acercaban a lo lejos.

—¡Hey, Teme! —gritó Naruto llegando con Hinata—, oh, parece que Sakura también quiso venir... ¡Muy bien, con más, mejor! —levantó el puño en el aire.

—Hn, Dobe, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Fui a pedirle a Baa-cha que se encargue de la aldea mientras no esté aquí, no fue fácil, pero aceptó sólo por nuestra situación y porque quería ver a nuestros niños de vuelta —respondió el Uzumaki.

—¡Yo! —Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo.

—¿Eh? ¡Kakashi-sensei también viene con nosotros? —preguntó Sakura confundida.

—Sí, es una parte de su castigo por lo que hizo —respondió Sasuke. Sakura simplemente no entendió, pero tampoco le importó.

—¡Yosh! ¡Es hora de irnos, Kumo y el pergamino nos esperan! —exclamó Naruto elevando su puño en el aire. Y con eso, los cinco corrieron y se adentraron en el denso bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, con la esperanza de que su plan de resultado, y puedan ver a sus hijos una vez más.

* * *

Luego de una larga charla del Hokade de como cuidar a un niño, Minato y los pequeños salieron de la torre y ahora caminaban por las calles concurridas de Konoha. Muchas personas le enviaron miradas sorprendidas al Namikaze, murmurando cosas como '¿Es padre?' '¿Quién es la madre?', lo cual el rubio ignoraba olímpicamente.

El estómago de los tres niños gruñó. Minato sonrió.— Bien, entonces podríamos ir a comer algo, ¿Que tal en Ichiraku? —preguntó y miro curioso como los ojos de Bolt se iluminaron ante la mera mención del nombre.— ¿Lo conoces?

—¡Sí, allí preparan el mejor Ramen del mundo! —exclamó el niño. Minato sonrió más ampliamente, ya le estaba agrandando el pequeño. ¿Pero qué pensaría Kushina...?

_Kushina._

Oh no, quién sabe cómo reaccionaría Kushina al saber que él cuidaba ahora de tres adorables peques...

—_Estoy asustado _—pensó el Namikaze mientras sentía como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Por suerte, ella estaba en una misión, el cual llegaba mañana por la tarde. Eso no lo tranquilizó en lo más mínimo.

Los _peques _notaron la cara pálida de Minato, y Himawari llegó a pensar cosas como:

—Señor Minato, ¿A usted no le gusta el Ramen?

_Y valla blasfemia..._

—Oye, eres muy pequeña como para decir esas cosas —Minato cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sintiéndose ofendido. La niña ladeó la cabeza sin entender, pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado inconsciente? —preguntó Sarada. Minato se quedó pensando.

—Umm, un día y medio, creo— respondió y los niños lo miraron con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Tan grave estábamos? —Bolt exclamó desconcertado.

—Mm, no realmente —llegaron a Ichiraku— Pero sus heridas no eran muy lindas que digamos, y–

El mayor se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que los tres niños chocaran distraidamente entre sí.

—Ouch, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Uzumaki, frotándose la cabeza porque había chocado con Sarada, pero el Namikaze no le respondió. En cambio, miraba fijamente a una hermosa mujer de largo y denso cabello carmesí sentada en la barra de Ichiraku.

La mujer volteó a él y sonrió.— ¡Minato! ¿Donde has estado? —preguntó ella mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba.

—Ku– Kushina, ¿No estabas en una misión? —preguntó el rubio nervioso.

—Oh, era muy fácil y pude terminarla antes de tiempo —respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa de suficiencia.— ¿Y quienes son ellos? —Kushina miró curiosa a los tres niños detrás de él.

—¡Na– nadie! ¡No son nadie! —se puso frente a ellos, bloquéandole la vista de los pequeños.

—Minato, apártate 'ttebane —exigió ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, el rubio negó con la cabeza y la pelirroja se vio obligada a usar la violencia... Kushina lo golpeó en plena cara, y con bastante fuerza.

Minato cayó a suelo adolorido, con las manos en su rostro, mientras rodaba en el piso del establecimiento. Se detuvo, y los niños pensaron que estaba muerto.

Kushina rodó los ojos. —Oye Minato, no exageres que no fue _tan_ fuerte 'ttebane.

—Ajá... —Minato se sentó y la miró, con una mano en su nariz, el cual sangraba bastante— M-mi nariz —masculló.

—Ups —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y miró a los niños, que tenían la boca abierta por lo sucedido. Se aclaró la garganta, "Hola, soy Uzumaki Kushina, 'ttebane —se presentó, pero se puso seria de repente— ¿Quienes son ustedes niños, y por qué venían con Minato? —cuestionó.

—Aaah —Bolt se quedó pensando.

—El señor Hokage le pidió que nos cuidara por un tiempo como un papá —respondió Himawari sonriente.

Kushina miró a Minato, y este rió nervioso, con la mano aún en la nariz. No estaba rota, pero igualmente dolía.

—Aah, lo que dijo ella... je.

Los labios de la pelirroja formaron una perfecta 'O', antes de exclamar un "Oh... ¡Que Kawaii 'ttebane!" y dejando a Minato sin habla.

* * *

_**N/A:**_** Hola de nuevo! Llegó el capítulo tres... demasiado rápido jaja, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo :)**

**Yo planeaba en realidad que Kushina apareciera recién en el capítulo cinco, pero hubo un cambio de planes. Minato y los niños se dirigían a Ichiraku, así que sí o sí, Kushina debía estar allí, jaja. Y no estoy segura de qué edad debería tener Himawari, pero en mí fic, ella será dos años menor que Bolt XD.**

**Háganme saber lo que piensan por favooor. Quiero agradecer su continuo apoyo, que sin ella, esta historia no hubiera sido posible :p**

**Estaba pensando en las parejas para esta historia: Se me ocurrió el SaraBolt (_Sarada_x_Bolt)_, pero luego pensé _"Podría ser una pareja Crack también" _¡Amo las parejas Crack XD! Ustedes deciden que emparejamientos habrá en este fic, será como una especie de votación, puede ser cualquier emparejamiento, menos Yaoi... lo siento, pero esas cosas no escribo. No es que tenga algo en contra de eso, sólo prefiero no escribirlo, espero me entiendan :)**

**Pero está claro que, otra de las parejas que habrá son _MinaKushi, NaruHina y SasuSaku. _Como amo esos emparejamientos :D. Tal vez haya otros más ¿Quién sabe?**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien...**

**Miss Haruno...**

* * *

_**Editado 21/05/15**_


	4. Tarde de travesuras y noche de tormenta

_Géneros:_ Humor, Family, Adventure y Romance.

_Leyenda:_

—Diálogos—

_—Pensamientos—_

**—Invocación o Bijuu hablando—**

_**—Invocación o Bijuu pensando—**_

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna.

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Tarde de travesuras y noche de tormenta_.

Minato parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces en menos de un segundo. Esa, definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba de Kushina.

—Aww Minato son tan lindos —exclamó la pelirroja mientras tiraba de las mejillas a los tres niños que deseaban escapar a como de lugar, pero ella no los dejaría escapar tan fácil.

El Namikaze miraba con una gota en la cabeza, mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz, ya que el buen hombre Teuchi le había prestado un pañuelo.— K-Kushina...

—¿Qué es Minato? —preguntó ella sin dejar de abrazar con fuerza a los niños.

—Ellos morirán asfixiados si sigues... dándoles cariño —respondió mientras miraba como los _peques _se ponían de todos los colores por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

—Ups, lo siento —dejó de _apapacharlos_, para el gran alivio de Sarada. Himawari tomó todo el aire que había perdido y luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Tú tienes nuestro mismo apellido —dijo sorprendida mientras observaba curiosa a la pelirroja. Todos se sorprendieron ante eso—, ¿Eres un pariente nuestro?

—¿Ah? —Kushina miró a Minato, quién se encogió de hombros, pero muy sorprendido ante la pregunta de la niña.

—¡Es verdad! —Bolt golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano—, ella dijo que era una Uzumaki, debe ser una pariente nuestro dattebasa! —exclamó el rubio.

—¡¿Entonces ustedes son Uzumakis?! —gritó completamente desconcertada la pelirroja.— ¿Pero cómo es posible?

—¡Es verdad! ¡Mi hermana Himawari y yo somos Uzumakis, a excepción de la cuatro ojos de Sarada, que es una Uchiha dattebasa!

—¿Dattebasa? Es muy parecido a la muletilla de Kushina— pensó el Namikaze sin entender nada. Miró hacia atrás, donde Teuchi y su pequeña nieta Ayame observaban toda la situación— Cinco Ramens por favor —pidió, dándose cuenta que hoy sería un día largo.

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó Kushina, perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Todo mi Clan fue exterminado cuando era muy pequeña, si aún quedaban algunos con vida, definitivamente no aquí en Konoha 'ttebane!

—¡No estamos mintiendo! ¡Tú estás loca 'ttebasa! —Himawari se escondió detrás de Sarada por el alboroto que había en el lugar, mientras ésta se mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Repite eso mocoso! —una vena se había hinchado en la sien de la pelirroja.

—¡Que estás loca 'ttebasa! —Bolt se burló.

Kushina gruñó.— ¿Cual demonios es tu nombre?

Bolt tomó todo el aire que podía— ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Bolt, el número uno de las travesuras dattebasa! —terminó con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en su bigotudo rostro.

La pelirroja lo miró, parpadeó unas tres veces y comenzó a reír con fuerza, haciendo que el niño frunciera el ceño con molestia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó el Uzumaki para nada divertido con la situación.

—Ooh, esto es tan gracioso 'ttebane— Kushina sujetó su estómago que comenzaba a doler.

Bolt elevó una ceja.— ¿Por qué?

Kushina se señaló a sí misma con una sonrisa arrogante.— Porque yo, soy la Reina de las travesuras 'ttebane.

Ahora era el turno de Bolt para burlarse de ella.

—¡Estás mintiendo, nadie puede superarme a mí, a excepción de mi papá dattebasa!

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza.— ¿Cómo puede Minato incluso cuidar de ti, si ya tienes un padre?

Bolt se quedó en silencio— Aaah... Eso no importa ahora,es una historia larga. Él nos cuidará temporalmente dattebasa! —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Kushina lo miró dudosa, pero decidió continuar burlándose de él.— JA, tu padre debe ser un completo idiota entonces. —sonrió triunfante al notar como el niño se ponía rojo de la ira. Minato supo que debía detenerlos en ese mismo momento, o podría librarse una batalla campal dentro de Ichiraku.

—¿Qué has dicho de mi papá?

—Que él es un completo idiota, claro.

—¡No! Tu... tu... ¡Tu papá es un idiota! —contraatacó el niño.

—Claro que no, yo no tengo uno —respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin verse afectada por las palabras del chico.

—Entonces... —miró a su alrededor—, ¡Él es un idiota! —exclamó Bolt mientras señalaba con seguridad a Minato, quién parpadeó.

—¿Eh?

Kushina rápidamente llevó sus manos a la boca mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo, intentado reprimir una carcajada.

—M-Minato tú... —no pudo soportarlo más— ¡Eres un idiota 'ttebane! —no paraba de reír, haciendo que el Namikaze se sonrojara con fuerza, algo que Kushina encontraba increíblemente tierno.

—Jajaja, mira, te has puesto del color de mi pelo 'ttebane —sonrió, y Minato negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces... me debo ver muy bien —el rubio le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Ahora era el turno de Kushina para sonrojarse furiosamente.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un par de minutos.

—Ejem...

Ambos volvieron a sí y miraron a Sarada quien estaba algo incómoda con aquella situación. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando sus padres se besaban o se miraban de esa forma tan condenadamente empalagosa.

Himawari aplaudió feliz— Ustedes están enamorados —Sonrió.

Nuevamente se sonrojaron, de todos los diferentes tipos de rojos.

—A-ah... ¿Qué tal si comemos los Ramens? Yo invito... je —el rubio mayor se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Bolt sonrió ampliamente ante la idea.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con entusiasmo, pero luego le entrecerró los ojos a Kushina—, yo comeré más tazones que tú dattebasa! —la miró desafiante. La pelirroja le devolvió el gesto sonriendo petulante.

—Eso lo veremos mocoso.

Y con eso, Kushina y Bolt se sentaron rápidamente en la barra mientras un humeante tazón de Ramen era colocado frente a cada uno. Y así, la competencia comenzó con fideos volando por todos lados.

Minato esquivó un pedazo de pescado que se dirigía hacia él y se sentó junto a Bolt. A su lado se ubicó Himawari y luego Sarada.

Pasaron dos horas, y las únicas tres personas en el lugar, a demás de Teuchi y Ayame, comieron con tranquilidad. Pero Kushina y Bolt continuaban con su desafío, hasta habían llegado a luchar con sus palillos, y unos cuantos de hallaban partidos en dos, formando una pequeña montaña en un rincón del mostrador.

—¡Yo gané 'ttebane! —exclamó Kushina haciendo la 'V' de victoria con sus dedos índice y medio, y una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo he comido veintidós tazones de Ramen 'ttebasa! —reclamó Bolt.

—¡Yo he comido veintitres 'ttebane!

Minato gimió ante eso. Ooh por Kami, estaría en la quiebra.

Bolt bufó.— Entonces... veamos quién hace la mejor travesura.

Sarada se alarmó.— No seas idiota, no pue-

—¡Es una buena idea 'ttebane! —sonrió con malicia la pelirroja y se puso de pie, al igual que el niño.— El desafío comienza ahora.

Entonces ambos se echaron a correr rumbo al monumento Hokage, con la intención de hacer la mejor broma en la historia de Konoha.

El Namikaze suspiró apesadumbrado. Definitivamente, estaba en la quiebra.

—Oiga señor Minato, vamos a seguirlos —pidió Himawari con una sonrisa.

***~o*O*o~***

Por obvias razones, Kushina era más rápida y ágil que Bolt, pero eso no detuvo al niño. Pasando a través de la multitud, el rubio sonrió, no había podido hacer esto en su tiempo, y sin duda, sería genial hacerlo ahora, en el pasado.

—¡No puedes alcanzarme~! —se burló la pelirroja, saltando al tejado de una de las casas. Bolt gruñó al no poder hacer eso aún. ¡Maldita sea, era un niñito de la Academia!

Kushina aterrizó en el suelo nuevamente, y destruyó un puesto de frutas, desparramando las naranjas por todos lados. Bolt pisó una con fuerza, haciendo que reventara y resbalara hasta caer dolorosamente al suelo. A lo lejos, la pelirroja reía de él.

—¡Oye mocoso! —un hombre corpulento salió del negoció, pero el niño lo ignoró y tras ponerse de pie, se echó a correr nuevamente.

En los tejados Minato corría mientras observaba a Bolt, quien intentaba alcanzar a la pelirroja.

—No, es por ahí —Himawari, que iba en su espalda junto con Sarada –Que valla uno a saber como hacía para llevarlas a las dos allí–, lo desvió de su trayectoria moviendolo de los hombros. El rubio casi cae del lugar, pero Sarada lo desvió nuevamente.

—Oigan, no hagan eso... —no terminó de hablar ya que la pequeña peliazul lo desvió nuevamente para esquivar una piedrita para nada dañina—, Woah —Minato casi pierde el equilibrio.

Kushina llegó a la montaña y notó que Bolt lo hacía también, entonces, con una sonrisa, concentró Chakra en la planta de sus pies y comenzó a caminar por la pared del mismo sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, pero para el niño rubio sí lo era, ya que él aún no sabía hacer tal cosa.

—Ja, ¿No puedes hacerlo? —se burló la Uzumaki. Bolt bajó la vista sin querer admitir que no podía, aunque era evidente.

—Y... ¿Y cómo haces eso? —preguntó el rubio con ceño fruncido mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Canalizas Chakra en tus pies con la cantidad correcta y luego caminas por las paredes —respondió Kushina antes de trepar hasta la cima, donde en un lugar recóndito de la montaña, ella escondía pintura junto con otros objetos.

Sonrió.— Manos a la obra.

Hiruzen bebió un sorbo de té y giró en su silla, hasta toparse con algo que le hizo escupir toda su bebida.

—¿Pero qué...? —miró desconcertado su cara en la montaña, que tenía un muy grande 'Pervertido' escrita en ella, y tenía un parche de pirata pintada en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Oh por Kami, mi reputación estará arruinada!

Bolt frunció el ceño mientras intentaba canalizar Chakra en la planta de sus pies, y estaba claro que no le sería fácil, ya que se trataba de una habilidad que sólo aprendería cuando fuera finalmente un Gennin, pero de ninguna manera perdería aquél desafío que él mismo había implantado.

Pero, si no podía hacerlo, entonces escalaría la montaña sin técnicas ninjas.

Minato llegó al lugar junto con las niñas, y se alarmaron al ver a Bolt escalando gran parte de la montaña.

—¡Oh no, ese idiota se caerá desde esa gran altura! —exclamó Sarada.

El Namikaze las bajó al suelo, y miró nuevamente al niño con el ceño fruncido.

Namikaze Minato al rescate.

Bolt miró hacia abajo, arrepintiéndose luego de haberlo hecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía que la roca donde actualmente estaba agarrado, se desprendía lentamente de la montaña.— O-oh no.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Kushina mientras veía como el niño estaba por caer.

—Ya... no lo... soporto... ¡Agh! —se soltó mientras cerraba los ojos ya sabiendo lo que ocurriría, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no pasó nada. Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un par de orbes violáceos.

—E-eres un idiota, no debes hacer eso de nuevo... 'ttebane —Kushina apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras sostenía a Bolt se su brazo.— No puedo... mantenerme más... vamos a caer.

_Crack_, la roca se rompió y ambos comenzaron a caer, pero Minato logró atraparlos a tiempo. Aterrizó nuevamente en el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de las dos niñas. Kushina se bajó del rubio, y miró al suelo... Todo esto era su culpa.

—¿Todos están bien? —preguntó Minato, pero luego notó que el niño en sus brazos temblaba ligeramente— Shhh, todo está bien, estás a salvo —susurró.

Bolt abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los azules del Namikaze, luego se giró para ver a Sarada y Himawari, ésta última tenía una mirada más que preocupada en su rostro, y por último, miró a Kushina, quién tenía la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el niño en voz baja.

Minato suspiró— Está bien, lo importante es que no les pasó nada —dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

***~o*O*o~***

—¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho? —preguntó con calma el Hokage mientras miraba a las dos personas de pie frente a él.

Bolt miraba la suela de sus zapatos, mientras que Kushina tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

Hiruzen fumó un poco de su pipa antes de continuar— Saben lo que eso significa ¿Verdad? —inquirió.

El niño levantó la vista.— Lo sé viejo y...

—Él no ha hecho nada —le interrumpió la pelirroja, haciendo que el Hokage elevara una ceja—, yo tengo la culpa. Yo pinté las caras en la montaña, él siquiera ha podido subir hasta allí a diferencia de mí— Bolt la miró completamente sorprendido.— Yo merezco el castigo...

Hiruzen apoyó sus codos en el escritorio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. Suspiró— ¿Y qué ocurrió con ese puesto de frutas?

—También fue mi culpa señor —Bolt abrió la boca para negar aquello, pero la Uzumaki continuó hablando— fue un intento para ralentizar su llegada a la montaña —dijo con firmeza.

—Bien... supongo que te creo —suspiró el Hokage—, el castigo será, obviamente, limpiar la pintura del monumento, y algo de servicio comunitario—informó. Kushina asintió con la cabeza.— Bien... pueden retirarse.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, pero de repente, Bolt se puso frente a la pelirroja, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —cuestionó el niño.

—¿Hacer qué? —Kushina alzó una ceja.

—¡Culparte por lo que ocurrió! ¡Tú no lo has hecho sola dattebasa! —exclamó Bolt, pero para su sorpresa, Kushina sonrió.

—Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que lo que dices no es verdad 'ttebane —el rubio la miró sin entender— Yo hice todo eso, tú siquiera has podido escalar la montaña —le tendió el meñique.

—¿Eh? —Bolt observó curioso y confundido.

—¿Amigos? —sonrió la pelirroja.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa— Amigos —juntaron sus meñiques en un gesto de promesa.

—Bien... entonces vámonos, tu _'Padre adoptivo'_ te espera 'ttebane.

***~o*O*o~***

—Y... okay, ya que estamos aquí, podríamos hablar un poco de nosotros, ya saben, para conocernos mejor —Minato sugirió mientras sonreía.

Era una noche nublada, grandes nubes grises cubrían el cielo, lo que indicaban que una gran tormenta estaba por arribar en Konoha. Se encontraban nuevamente en Ichiraku, ya que las niñas habían decidido comer Ramen para la cena, y bueno, Minato no tenía ninguna objeción. Él no podía cocinar...

—¡Yo, yo primero! —dio un saltito desde su banca, una emocionada Himawari.

—Espera, debería ser él el primero —la detuvo Sarada, mientras acomodaba su lentes.

—Sí, tienes razón... Ah... Soy Namikaze Minato, y tengo veinte años; me gusta el Ramen, entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei y mis alumnos, al igual que... leer... sus... libros... sólo algunos, y también... —se rascó una mejilla sonrojado, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por las dos niñas—, umm, mis disgustos... realmente no tengo unos; y mi sueño es llegar a ser Hokage... aunque soy candidato para ese puesto... je —el sonrojo no abandonó su rostro.

—¡Ahora yo! —exclamó la peliazul—, soy Himawari Uzumaki y tengo siete años; Me gustan los girasoles, el Ramen y pasar el tiempo con mami y papi —se apagó un poco ante eso último—, no me gustan los truenos y ver los girasoles de mi jardín marchitas; y mi sueño... —sonrió ampliamente— ¡Es casarme cuando sea adulta!

La boca de Minato se abrió.— _Oh no, ella es muy pequeña para pensar en ello._

—¡No si yo estoy para evitarlo dattebasa!

Todos se dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse con un Bolt con el ceño fruncido, y una Kushina riendo entre dientes.

—Oh, llegaron justo a tiempo —dijo feliz el Namikaze, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no podré quedarme, debo limpiar la pintura del monumento Hokage.

Minato ladeó la cabeza,— No puedes hacerlo a estas horas, está todo muy oscuro y se acerca una tormenta, Kushina —dijo el rubio con preocupación.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa— No importa, no te preocupes, podré hacerlo 'ttebane —trató de tranquilizarlo, pero el rubio no pareció estarlo—, aunque esto no significa que no te salvarás de comprarme Ramen la próxima vez... bien, nos vemos 'ttebane —se despidió y se marchó del lugar.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Espero que no se le ocurra quedarse bajo la lluvia, podría enfermarse —murmuró el Namikaze. Los niños lo miraron con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Bolt se sentó junto a su hermanita.— ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó.

—Estábamos hablando de nosotros —respondió Himawari sonriente.

—Oh, en ese caso, es muy necesario que yo me presente... —respiró hondo—, yo soy Bolt Uzumaki y tengo nueve años; me gusta el Ramen y hacer y travesuras... —ante esto, los demás lo miraron con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien—, mis disgustos son esperar los tres minutos de la cocción del Ramen, y Sarada —la nombrada frunció el ceño con molestia— ¡Y mi sueño es ser el mejor Shinobi visto nunca dattebasa!

Minato sonrió— Eso está muy bien, ahora es el turno de Sarada.

—Hn... Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha y tengo nueve años; No tengo gustos ni disgustos, y en cuanto a los sueños... no he pensado en ninguno —terminó, acomodándose los lentes.

El Namikaze se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio.— Aaah, bueno... no nos has dicho mucho con eso, pero qué va...

Estuvieron allí por una hora y media, charlando y riendo, hasta que Minato decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa, los niños debían de estar cansados, supuso.

Miró el cielo envuelto en tenebrosas nubes grises, casi negras, hasta que una gota de lluvia cayó directamente en su ojo derecho, y no se sintió agradable.

Los pequeños miraron curiosos como el Namikaze se fregaba su ojo como si una mugre hubiera entrado en él.

—Malditas gotas de lluvia —refunfuñó el mayor y miró a los _peques_.— Bien... vamos entonces o nos mojaremos.

***~o*O*o~***

Entraron lentamente a la casa mientras las luces se encendían. Minato les indicó donde se encontraba el baño, y luego, seguido por los niños, les enseñó la habitación para huéspedes. La casa era bastante grande, de dos plantas, con paredes melocotón y piso obviamente de madera. Las habitaciones, al igual que el baño, se encontraban arriba.

—Bien, esta será su habitación —dijo antes de ingresar y preparar las camas, había unas cuatro allí—, lo siento si no tengo algún pijama para ustedes, podríamos por la mañana comprar lo que necesiten," miró a los niños quienes asintieron.

Bolt se acercó a una de las camas y se dejó caer en ella con cansancio. Las dos niñas siguieron su ejemplo y se ubicaron en sus lugares mientras bostezaban ligeramente por el sueño que se apoderaba de ellos. Sarada colocó sus lentes en una pequeña mesita de luz que había junto a su cama.

Minato sonrió y apagó la luz del cuarto— Buenas noches —susurró, para luego cerrar lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

—Buenas noches... —murmuraron los tres pequeños antes de caer dormidos.

***~o*O*o~***

Minato abrió los ojos de golpe. Un fuerte trueno resonó en toda la casa, y eso logro despertarlo. Se volvió hacia la ventana, y notó que llovía a cántaros, era una tormenta eléctrica, la peor pesadilla de un niño.

Miró el techo tenuemente iluminado por los fuertes relámpagos en el cielo, y los faros que alumbraban vaporosamente las calles.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente— _¿Los niños estarán bien...? _—se preguntó mientras suspiraba.

Mientras tanto, Himawari se removía en su cama mientras cubría su cabeza con la almohada, completamente asustada. —Odio los truenos... no me gustan... —murmuró mientras sentía que iba a llorar.

Miró a su hermano que dormía en una cama junto a la suya. Iba a pedirle si podía dormir a su lado, pero luego pensó en no despertarlo, ya que a pesar de haber una terrible tormenta eléctrica, él dormía plácidamente. Casi desparramado, con la sábana enredada en su pierna derecha, mientras que la otra colgaba de la cama al igual que su brazo. Su boca ligeramente abierta mientras roncaba ruidosamente. ¿Cómo lo hacía?, se preguntó la niña.

Sarada también dormía de lo lindo, pese al diluvio que se desató fuera. ¿Ella era la única que había despertado?

Cubrió su cabeza con las mantas mientras un trueno rugió, y haciendo que la niña dejara escapar un par de lágrimas.

Salió de su cama lentamente, encogiéndose ante los horrible sonidos que había en el exterior mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Sarada abrió los ojos y miró a la peliazul quién pensaba salir de la habitación— ¿Himawari? —susurró ella, pero la niña ya se había ido.

La Uzumaki cerró la puerta y miró al frente, donde otra habitación se encontraba. Se acercó y la abrió suavemente. Otro trueno resonó, haciendo a la niña casi gritar, pero se contuvo.

Minato se encontraba despierto, por lo que pudo oír la puerta abrirse. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la peliazul de pie en la entrada, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Himawari-chan? —llamó él. Otro trueno rugió fuertemente.

—Y-yo no puedo dormir... no puedo... —tartamudeó la niña completamente asustada.

Minato la miró y suspiró— Ven aquí —extendió los brazos para que se acercara. La niña no perdió más tiempo.

La Uzumaki se metió entre las sábanas y se acurrucó en el pecho del hombre. Hubo un relámpago, seguido por un trueno completamente escandaloso que se parecía a una explosión. La niña pegó un pequeño gritito antes de acercarse más al Namikaze.

—No-no me gustan los truenos... tengo miedo... —musitó ella mientras sollozaba.

El Namikaze la miró y sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos azulados— Shhh, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, y no dejaré que nada te pase —le susurró al oído.

Himawari dejó de llorar mientras se acomodaba un poco junto al rubio. Y con una sonrisa, no tardó en quedarse dormida.

—_¡No puedo dejar de pensar que esta pequeña es extremadamente adorable! _—pensó Minato mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la niña por unos dos minutos más, hasta que se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, y se quedó dormido con la niña acurrucada en su pecho.

Sarada miraba por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación— _Esa niña es una mimada _—pensó con una media sonrisa. Ella también le tenía un poco de miedo a los truenos, más bien a las tormentas, pero no es que lo admitiría de todas formas.

Volvió nuevamente a su habitación, y se acostó en su cama mientras pensaba. Por un momento... sintió algo de envidia... Tal vez... ella misma debería ser un poco más abierta con la gente, como Himawari... como Bolt...

Miró a un lado, donde dormitaba el pequeño rubio, todo desparramado, en la misma posición que estaba antes de que su hermanita se marchara. El cuarto se iluminó por un momento por la brillante luz de un relámpago, que ingresaba por la ventana.

—Hn... es un idiota —sonrió de lado, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Holaaa! llegué, volví después de 1... 2... 3... *Cuenta con los dedos* ¡Siete días! Lo cual sería una semana jaja! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Y estoy extremadamente agradecida con ustedes por sus comentarios, lectura, favoritos, y seguidores de esta historia! Y sus reviews me dan muchas ideas :D muchas gracias ^^**

**Kushina y Minato aún no viven juntos, porque ambos son novios desde hace unos pocos meses jeje, pero eso no significa que su relación no avance. Kushina aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, así como el siguiente... y el siguiente del siguiente XD. ¡Digamos que todos! **

**Por favor, háganme saber lo que les pareció el capitulo please! Y si hay algo que deseen que ocurra en esta historia, también díganmelo, yo lo agregaré gustosa! :D Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible :)**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n_n/**

**Miss Haruno...**

* * *

_**Editado 21/05/15**_


	5. Compras problemáticas

**Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo.**

_Leyenda:_

—Diálogos—

—_Pensamientos—_

—**Invocación o Bijuu hablando—**

—**_Invocación o Bijuu pensando—_**

_Géneros:_ Humor, Family, Adventure y Romance.

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna.

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 5__: Compras problemáticas._

Los azules ojos de Minato se abrieron lentamente, para luego ser cegado por un intenso rayo de sol que ingresaba por la ventana, dándole directamente en la cara. Cerró lo ojos rápidamente, pero al abrirlos nuevamente, lo veía todo turbio.

—Debería haber colocado esas cortinas —refunfuñó, una vez que su vista se tornó más clara. Se volvió hacia su derecha, donde plácidamente dormitaba la pequeña Uzumaki. Sonrió, y suavemente se apartó de ella para salir de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla. Se giró hacia el reloj en la pequeña mesita, que marcaba la 08:37 a.m.

Se encogió de hombros. Podría preparar el desayuno para cuando los niños despierten, pensó.

Miró por la ventana, era un día soleado. Suspiró. Konoha era conocido por su increíble clima cálido y atmósfera agradable, lo cual era por eso que la mayoría de las personas de otras aldeas, venían para pasar las vacaciones. Muy pocas veces llovía, pero cuando lo hacía, era torrencialmente como la tormenta que se había desatado en la noche.

Sonrió, el Monumento Hokage estaba ahora impecable, sólo esperaba que su querida pelirroja no se hubiera quedado bajo la lluvia sólo para cumplir con su trabajo.

Minato salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, y abrió la puerta del cuarto frente al suyo. Sonrió, los pequeños dormían de lo lindo, hasta pensó que se veían tiernos. Con un Bolt durmiendo con la boca abierta, con las mantas en el suelo; y una Sarada tapada hasta la cabeza.

Luego de darse una ducha, ya estaba listo para preparar el desayuno para los niños. Se dirigió a la cocina y se colocó ese delantal rosa que siempre usaba y Kushina se enfadaba. Pero a él no le molestaba ese color (?).

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta en un golpe seco, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera moverse de su lugar, la puerta principal se abrió escandalosamente, y una pelirroja ingresó rápidamente como un remolino.

—¡Minato! ¡No creas que yo he olvidado que debes comprarme Ramen 'ttebane!— gritó, para luego quedar justo frente a él, —¿De nuevo con ese delantal?— ella alzó una ceja, comenzando a molestarse.

—Aah... —Minato se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio—, hola Kushina —fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar_—, ¿Por qué estaba ella despierta tan temprano?_

—Minato,— le dio una mirada amenazante— ¡No puedes usar ese color 'ttebane!

—¿Por qué no? —el Namikaze cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pues porque es de niña 'ttebane —respondió ella mientras asentía, muy convencida—, ¡Y tú eres un hombre! ¿O me equivoco?

El rubio no respondió, y eso la hizo dudar.

—Minato... yo nunca te he juzgado por tu sexualidad pero...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —alzó una ceja el rubio.

—Pues del delantal y de tu sexualidad 'ttebane —respondió ella.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Minato— Yo soy un hombre —golpeó su puño en su pecho con orgullo, haciendo que Kushina se le quedara mirando.

—Eso no explica el delantal rosa... ¡Rosa! 'ttebane —exclamó la pelirroja mientras movía sus manos para dar énfasis a la situación.

—Oye, no importa el color, ¿Acaso quieres que utilice uno con el símbolo de mi Clan...? ¡¿Yo tengo un Clan?! —tiró de sus dos mechones rubios en un gesto exagerado.

Kushina negó con la cabeza— No lo sé Minato, no lo sé... —luego lo miró—, pero si continúas usando eso... lo quemaré... y, adiós delantal —el rubio palideció—, ahora... ¿Donde está mi Ramen?

—P-puedes quedarte aquí, para desayunar... haré Ramen instantáneo para tí, si quieres —dijo Minato, sintiéndose intimidado, pero su personalidad era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de ella.

La Uzumaki se encogió de hombros— Eso suena bien 'ttebane —sonrió, olvidándose por completo del delantal y de sus argumentos—, ¿Los niños cómo se encuentran? ¿Cómo lo llevas con esto de ser _'padre'_? —dibujó las comillas en el aire ante la última palabra.

—Ah —el rubio se rascó la nuca—, por el momento no es muy difícil, y ellos están durmiendo ahora —respondió—, y también debo inscribirlos en la Academia y comprar todo lo necesario para que estén más cómodos.

—Oh... y oye, ¿Su _padre_ no los inscribió en la Academia antes? —preguntó ella sin entender nada.

Minato suspiró— Bueno... es una larga historia, prometo contártela en otro momento...

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. El rubio y la pelirroja se miraron entre sí, antes de que Kushina decidió ir a recibir a la persona. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a un Obito sonriente, y detrás suyo, Rin y Kakashi se encontraban de pie.

—¡Obito-kun, Rin-chan, Kakashi-kun! —se alegró la Uzumaki— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó.

—Queremos ver a Sensei, nos hemos enterado de algo —el Uchiha sonrió burlón.

Dentro de la casa, Minato se golpeó la frente algo fastidiado con el tema.

—Oh... ¿Es por _eso_? —la Uzumaki se rió.

—Sí, es _eso _—Obito asintió mientras sonreía. Rin le quedó mirando, y Kakashi rodó los ojos.

—Bien, pasen entonces —la pelirroja se hizo a un lado mientras los niños entraban a la casa. Luego cerró la puerta y los siguió hasta la cocina donde Minato se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

—Oi, Sensei, ya nos hemos enterado —se acercó sonriente el azabache.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó algo contrariado el rubio, y rompió unos huevos en la sartén.

Obito se sentó junto a Rin en la mesa— Sí... Así que eres padre de esos niños ¿Eh?

Minato suspiró— no, ellos sólo estarán temporalmente bajo mi cuidado, Obito —respondió, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlos—, sólo traten de no hacer tanto escándalo, ellos aún están durmiendo.

—Ay Minato, eres un aguafiestas 'ttebane —Kushina volteó y vio a Sarada bajando las escaleras mientras bostezaba, y levantando sus lentes, se talló los ojos.

—Sensei, uno de ellos ya ha despertado —señaló Kakashi a la Uchiha que ya estaba llegando a la cocina, algo adormilada.

Minato miró hacia atrás— Hola Sarada-chan —saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Sensei, los huevos! —exclamó Rin, alarmando al rubio, que al darse la vuelta, vio la sartén que se quemaba junto con su contenido.

—¡Kami-sama!

Sarada se sentó junto a Rin, pero de repente, Kushina se le abalanzó, tirando de sus mejillas.

—¡Sarada-chan! ¡Eres tan adorable 'ttebane! —ahora la abrazaba, haciendo que la niña cambiara a azul por la falta de aire.

—K-Kushina... san... —tartamudeó la pequeña. La pelirroja la dejó ir finalmente, permitiéndole al fin respirar.

—¿Tu nombre es Sarada? —preguntó Rin a su lado, la Uchiha asintió.

—Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha —respondió, y todos miraron sorprendidos. Obito fue el primero en hablar.

—¡¿Eres una Uchiha como yo?! —exclamó el niño azabache sonriendo— ¡Cool!

Kakashi miró a su Sensei que, luego de apagar el fuego de la sartén que se quemaba junto con los huevos, ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla, un aura de depresión lo rodeaba.

—¿Por qué Sensei cuida de ti, siendo tu una Uchiha?— se volvió a la pelinegra, —No se supone que el Clan Uchiha permita eso.— Comentó el peliplata aburrido.

Sarada bufó— Es una larga historia —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que dijeron esa vez en el hospital, ¿Era verdad? —inquirió la castaña junto a la Uchiha—, me refiero a que son del futuro —aclaró. Todos pusieron su atención en ella, a excepción de Minato, que ya lo sabía, pero se alarmó. Nadie debería hablar del futuro, era muy peligroso.

Sarada se puso nerviosa con tanta atención. Ella era sumamente consciente de que no debía hablar del futuro, probablemente, todos quieran saber de ello, de lo que ocurrirá en un par de años. Pero... ¿Qué podría llegar a pasar si ella decía que era del futuro? ¿Cómo cambiaría todo? ¿Era correcto que los demás lo supieran? ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos ahora?

Minato supo del debate interno de la Uchiha, ella era muy inteligente, y sólo rogaba que ella no dijera algo referente al futuro.

—¡Eso es mentira, nadie puede viajar en el tiempo! ¡Simplemente lo veo ilógico 'ttebane! —como siempre, el comentario de Kushina no debía faltar.

Sarada suspiró contrariada, y apartó su mirada de la mesa para observar a todos, un brillo se reflejó en sus lentes de marco rojo—, sí, yo soy del futuro, y si me creen o no, eso ya es su problema, así que no me molesten.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Minato sonrió, algo aliviado con la respuesta de la niña, pero luego se sobresaltó al notar que ahora todos lo miraban a él.

—Minato, esto tú ya lo sabías ¿Verdad? —Kushina le dio una mirada amenazante.

El Namikaze tragó saliva. Debía decir algo razonable— Bueno... era obvio que yo lo sabía, por eso tengo que cuidar de ellos, temporalmente —respondió. Todos le quedaron mirando.

—Eso ya lo sabía 'ttebane —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos con un puchero—, Minato, vamos a hacer el desayuno, supongo que tú no puedes hacerlo, ¿No? —se burló, y el aura de depresión rodeó nuevamente al rubio.

Obito y Rin se rieron, mientras que Kakashi y Sarada se mostraban indiferentes.

—Hey Sarada-chan, ¿Qué ocurrirá en... —Obito calló porque Rin lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con bastante fuerza.

Poco después, Himawari llegó a la cocina. No importaba la cantidad de veces que ella se lavaba su carita bigotuda, por una extraña razón sentía demasiado sueño... tal vez por despertarse en la noche, aunque luego se había dormido con bastante facilidad.

—Hola —saludó la niña con una sonrisa. Los demás se dieron la vuelta para verla, y Kushina fue al ataque, haciéndole exactamente lo mismo que a Sarada, sólo que en cambio, la niña se reía.

—Aaww, mira Minato, le gusta que la apapachen —dijo la pelirroja mientras alzaba a la pequeña en el aire, quien se sonrojó.

El rubio sonrió mientras servía en la mesa lo que había preparado con Kushina, bueno, más bien todo lo hizo ella, ya que la pelirroja no le había permitido cocinar luego del incidente de los huevos. Ella no quería que después de ello, la casa fuera la siguiente en quemarse.

Claro que también había Ramen, y bastante.

—Hola Himawari-chan, ¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó el rubio. La niña lo miró y sonrió.

—Yo he dormido bien, gracias a ti —sonrió con tanta ternura, que el Namikaze casi la abraza, pero no lo hizo, Kushina se le adelantó.

—Aaw~ —frotó su mejilla con la de ella, la niña se comenzaba a sonrojar por la atención—, ¿A qué te refieres con eso de hace rato? —preguntó luego dejarla nuevamente respirar.

—La niña se sonrojó más, —E-es que yo... no podía dormir con la tormenta de anoche... no me gustan los truenos... me dan miedo —admitió aún en los brazos de Kushina.

—Ooh, eso significa que te pasaste a la habitación de Sensei —sonrió Rin y luego miró a Minato quien se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Himawari asintió lentamente— Sí... yo pude dormir, pero no sé si Nii-san o Sarada-chan lo hicieron —miró a la pelinegra, que se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo he hecho, y no te preocupes por el idiota, él probablemente no se ha enterado de aquello.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, Bolt apareció de la nada en la cocina, restregándose los ojos adormilado.

—Hola, ¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa mientras bostezaba ligeramente.

—Estábamos hablando de ti, Nii-san —aplaudió feliz su hermanita.

—Oh ¿De mí? ¿Tan importante soy para ustedes? —bromeó, haciendo que Sarada rodara los ojos y Himawari riera— Ya, enserio, ¿De qué hablaban?

—De la tormenta que hubo anoche —respondió Rin.

—Oh... ¿Hubo una tormenta? —ladeó la cabeza confundido, y a todos les resbaló una gota por la nuca.

—Aaah, ¿Qué tal si comemos el desayuno? —sugirió Minato, todos asintieron, menos Kakashi, que para lo único que había venido a la casa de su Sensei, era para preguntarle cuando harían su próximo entrenamiento.

—Vamos Kakashi-kun, lo he hecho con mucho cariño para tí... —dijo Kushina con voz melosa que al niño se le hizo sospechosa, —¡Ahora come el maldito desayuno que he hecho o te arrepentirás 'ttebane!

El Hatake tragó saliva sintiéndose intimidado, pero no es que lo admitiría de todos modos. Antes muerto. Apretó los dientes irritado por la risa burlona que le dio Obito.

—Idiota deja de reírte —le espetó el peliplata fastidiado.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —se burló el Uchiha.

—Grr... —gruñó Kakashi, y la pelea comenzó entre ambos niños.

Minato suspiró. Hoy sería un día largo...

***~o*O*o~***

Luego del desayuno, de la batalla que se había librado dentro de la casa del Namikaze, y luego de que el equipo Minato se marchara, él, junto con los niños y Kushina decidieron ir de compras. Pero claro que era un poco imposible teniendo a ambos hiperactivos Uzumakis con ellos.

—¡Minato! ¡Esto es muy aburrido 'ttebane! —replicó la pelirroja pataleando mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles comerciales. Himawari, en cambio, estaba feliz, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, recordando cuando hacía la misma rutina con su madre. Sarada se mantenía tranquila mientras caminaba junto a la niña, y Bolt apoyaba las quejas de Kushina.

—Está bien... te entiendo Kushina, pero... esto es necesario —le explicó el Namikaze con una de sus sonrisas _marca Rayo Amarillo_—, además... —la miró—, tú decidiste venir con nosotros —le recordó, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara levemente por la vergüenza.

—E-eso no importa, lo dije porque hoy no tenía nada que hacer... —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras hacía un puchero gracioso. Minato rió—, además... tengo que cerciorarme de que hagas bien tu trabajo cuidando niños —el rubio la miró ofendido por eso último.

—Yo puedo cuidar de niños... —Minato se detuvo— ¡¿Donde está Himawari?!

En ese momento, Bolt y Sarada quienes se encontraban muy concentrados observando lo que los rodeaba, también se detuvieron al oír el grito del Namikaze. Miraron hacia todos lados sin poder divisar a la pequeña.

La niña había desaparecido entre la multitud de las calles.

* * *

Luego de un cansador viaje de siete horas, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y Kakashi habían decidido detenerse para descansar y pasar la noche en el denso bosque que los rodeaba. Mientras que el Hatake se marchaba para inspeccionar el lugar y asegurarse de que no había alguna amenaza por los alrededores, la Haruno y Hyuuga se habían ido a buscar leña y comida, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se habían quedado para levantar la tienda donde dormirían esa noche.

Mala elección.

—¡Dobe, eso no va ahí! —le regañó el Uchiha.

—¡Claro que sí Teme! —el Uzumaki intentaba colocar un caño donde claramente no iba.

—¡Naruto dame eso, romperás la tienda! —Sasuke se le abalanzó, pero Naruto lo golpeó con el caño dejándolo casi inconsciente en el suelo.

—Ups —el Uzumaki se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, aguantándose una risa al ver a su amigo tendido en el suelo, con un golpe en la sien, y un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba de ésta por el fuerte golpe. Naruto, ya comenzando a asustarse, se acercó a él y bajó la vista, pero de repente los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron. Sharingan y Rinnegan brillando furiosamente.

Le estampó un golpe en plena cara sorpresivamente y le quitó el condenado caño de sus manos— ¡Dame eso maldita sea! —gruñó irritado el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie, ignorando la sangre de su cabeza como si no estuviese allí.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó enojado el rubio con una mano en su nariz— Esa cosa la estaba colocando bien dattebayo! —pataleó infantilmente.

—¡Claro que no, esto va aquí! —Sasuke señaló donde supuestamente iba el objeto. La cabeza de Naruto giró 180° a una extrema lentitud hasta toparse con el pelinegro, dándole una mirada fulminadora que fue correspondida con la misma intensidad.

—Eso-no-va-ahí-dattebayo.

—Claro-que-sí.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡NO!

—¡SÍ!

—¡TEME!

—¡DOBE!

Ambos estaban tan irritados como nadie jamás lo había estado. Sasuke gruñó con fastidio y miró la 'tienda' en el suelo. No habían progresado nada, y a nada realmente se referían a NADA de la nada misma.

—¿Cómo demonios se arma esto? —gruñó Naruto extremadamente confundido y molesto—, dime Teme.

—¿Y a mí me lo preguntas? —Sasuke bufó.

—¡Kurama! ¡Ayúdame, dime cómo se hace esto dattebayo! —pidió el Uzumaki algo desesperado. No quería que su Hinata-chan viera que no había podido armar algo tan condenadamente _simple._

—**... ¡No sé como diablos se hace eso Naruto! ¿A caso me ves con cara de zorro o ingeniero? —**le contestó el Kyuubi, un tanto indignado.

Un tic se hizo en el ojo del rubio mientras cerraba sus puños, conteniendo las ganas de mandar a volar todo el lugar. El Uchiha, en cambio, sacaba paciencia de valla uno a saber donde, pero la misma comenzaba a agotarse como si fuese drenado de apoco.

Al final, ninguno pudo soportarlo más.

Antes de que ambos pudieran destruír la tienda con un Chidori y un Rasengan, Sakura llegó con Hinata, interrumpiendo sus planes.

La pelirrosa alzó una ceja al ver que los dos hombres no habían podido cumplir adecuadamente su tan simple tarea. —¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —gritó, haciendo que ambos amigos se dieran la vuelta algo aterrados.

—Sa-Sakura-chan... nosotros... —un golpe aterrizó en la cabeza del rubio, estrellandosela dolorosamente contra suelo.

—Naruto-kun...—dijo preocupada Hinata mientras miraba a su esposo que había –no literalmente– tragado tierra, y sus ojos daban vueltas.

Sasuke dio unos diez pasos hacia atrás algo asustado— Sakura... —trató de parecer indiferente, pero su esposa realmente asustaba. La mujer elevó su puño para golpearlo y dejarlo en el mismo estado que Naruto, pero la voz de la Hyuuga la detuvo, para el gran alivio del Uchiha.

—Sakura-san, no es necesario... armaremos la tienda todos juntos —dijo con su típica tranquilidad de siempre. Se acercó a Naruto y lo ayudó a levantarse, sus ojos aún dando vueltas como el Rinnegan. Lo zarandeó suavemente para despertarlo, y finalmente el rubio recobró la consciencia, parpadeando unas tres veces.

—¿Eh? Hinata-chan... ¿Qué pasó...? —el Uzumaki se frotó la cabeza mientras escupía un poco de tierra que había en su boca, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Quedaste inconsciente Naruto-kun —respondió su esposa regalándole una tierna sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas del rubio se tiñeran de un pálido rojo. Naruto ahora la veía más hermosa que nunca; con su largo y azulado cabello meciéndose al son del viento, sus ojos aperlados brillando con su típica calidez, y un leve y sobretodo adorable sonrojo en su rostro. El rubio lo veía todo en cámara lenta...

—Aaww~ —Sakura sonrió llevando sus manos a la espalda mientras entrelazaba sus dedos— ¿No son tiernos, Sasuke-kun? —se volvió a él, que se mostraba tan aburrido como siempre.

—Ajá... —respondió, pero la pelirrosa lo tomó sorpresivamente de su túnica negra, y lo besó. Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron, y se había tardado un poco en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero luego correspondió al gesto al recuperarse de su conmoción. A veces su esposa podía ser tan impulsiva.

—Ejem...

La pareja dejó lo que estaba haciendo para darse la vuelta, encontrándose con Naruto, que tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Ahora no hagan eso... vamos a preparar la tienda... —se cruzó de brazos. La expresión de antes no abandonó su rostro.

—Naruto... —la mirada de Sakura se ensombreció, causando que Sasuke la mirara curioso— ¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos shannaro! —de sus ojos salían llamas.

El rubio abrazó a Hinata en busca de protección, pero la Hyuuga se sonrojó tanto que casi se desmaya, porque, a pesar de haber superado su tartamudez, al igual que su timidez... algunas cosas nunca cambian con respecto al Uzumaki.

Sakura se arremangó las mangas que no tenía y se acerco, dispuesta a enviar al Jinchuuriki unos diez metros bajo tierra... quince si era posible.

—N-no me hagas nada Sakura-chan... ¡No me mates 'ttebayo! —el rubio abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa, haciendo que el rubor de ésta aumentara desmesuradamente hasta tal punto de casi explotar. Ahora todo se había convertido en un desastre, y cualquiera pensaría que ellos no podían hacer nada bien.

Sasuke intentó tomarla del brazo, pero la Haruno se zafó fácilmente de su agarre debido a su fuerza y por el hecho de que el Uchiha la había agarrado suavemente.

En una nube de humo, Kakashi apareció, interponiéndose entre Sakura y Naruto, siendo el Hatake el que recibió el golpe en pleno rostro, pero a pesar de ello se mantuvo firme frente a sus estudiantes.

—Oh... eso... dolió... —masculló el peliplata pasando una mano enguantada por su cara dañada, y miró severamente a su equipo— ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué la tienda no está lista aún? —cuestionó, inquietando a los dos hombres.

—Es que, Kakashi-sensei... ¡Esa tienda es imposible dattebayo! —replicó Naruto pisando fuertemente el suelo mientras dejaba finalmente libre a su esposa, que poco a poco, fue recobrando su pálido color natural de piel.

El Hatake suspiró apesadumbrado— Bien, bien... vamos a armarla juntos, esto realmente me trae recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando solía ocurrirme lo mismo con mi equipo, sólo que a diferencia de ustedes, todo nuestro equipo era inútil ante esta tarea —rió ante el pensamiento. Ooh, sí que había sido un idiota cuando era pequeño.

***~o*O*o~***

—¡Hinata-chan! —gritó un Naruto aterrado, mientras abrazaba a su esposa que nuevamente se había sonrojado—, no me gusta... —murmuró el rubio enterrando su cara en el hombro de la Hyuuga.

—Dobe, no seas idiota —Sasuke rodó los ojos con la pelirrosa a su lado, y Kakashi un poco más alejado.

—T-tranquilo Naruto-kun, no pasará nada —habló suavemente la peliazul con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio se relajó un poco.

Fuera de la tienda del caos, llovía a cántaros, con truenos, rayos y relámpagos involucrados. Parecía ser una ironía, porque pese a no saberlo, en el pasado había ocurrido lo mismo, con una situación similar que al parecer, era hereditario.

Si había algo que Sasuke no deseaba, era que un fuerte viento se los llevase volando por los aires estando ellos dentro de la _Tienda del caos_, que era un poco demasiado pequeña.

—Recuerdo que... Himawari le temía a los truenos... al igual que tú, Naruto-kun —Hinata sonrió.

—Y-yo no le temo a los truenos 'ttebayo —replicó el rubio, y los demás lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza, pero decidieron no hacer ningún comentario respecto a ello. Kakashi se alarmó al notar que el agua comenzaba a filtrarse por la lona.

Naruto suspiró con tristeza y miró el techo del _refugio_— Sólo espero que... donde sea que estén... que se encuentran bien...

* * *

Kushina, junto con Sarada y Bolt, caminaban entre la gente mirando hacia todos lados en busca de la niña desaparecida.

—¿A donde se habrá ido esta pequeña? —se preguntaba la pelirroja en voz alta una y otra vez durante su media hora de búsqueda.

Bolt estaba más que preocupado, al igual que Sarada, pero ésta trataba de no demostrarlo mucho.

La pelinegra miró el monumento Hokage por un momento, aún sin poder creer que habían viajado al pasado. Las tres caras talladas en la montaña, en lugar de siete, se lo demostraban.

—¿Qué pasó con mi hermanita? murmuró el niño asustado, con un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. La Uchiha a su lado, colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió tenuemente.

—No te preocupes _idiota_, la encontraremos —Bolt la miró sorprendido, secando las lágrimas de su rostro mientras asentía con una sonrisa.

Sarada no sabía por qué había dicho aquello, sólo... sentía que tenía que hacerlo, porque él necesitaba escucharlas, y porque a su hermanita iban a encontrarla.

Kushina sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la niña de los lentes. Que tierno serían ellos dos juntos, pensó riendo por lo bajo.

**...**

—Con permiso... lo siento... perdón... —Minato corría entre la gente buscando a Himawari, y al momento de mirar hacia su izquierda, chocó con alguien, haciendo que él y la persona desconocida cayeran al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho... —se disculpó el Namikaze mientras se frotaba la cabeza que dolía por el golpe. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el inocente con que había chocado.

—Fíjate por donde vas Namikaze —el pelinegro se puso de pie, limpiando la suciedad de su ropas, gruñendo una que otra palabra inapropiada— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Minato? —Fugaku lo miró por primera vez.

—Y-yo...— el rubio cerró los ojos por un momento, pero al abrirlos nuevamente pudo ver a una niña a lo lejos que caminaba entre las personas hasta desaparecer de su vista. Rápidamente se puso de pie— Los siento Fugaku, tengo mucha prisa, nos veremos luego —dijo para luego hacerlo a un lado y echarse a correr nuevamente, perdiéndose entre la multitud de civiles y ninjas.

Fugaku se quedó parado allí, sin comprender el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

***~o*O*o~***

—¡Himawari! —gritó el Namikaze, ignorando las miradas que le dirigían— ¡Himawari! ¿Dónde estás?

—Hey Minato, ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos Dan–

—¡Lo lamento Inoichi, estoy ocupado, pero gracias por la invitación! —Minato gritó desde lejos, sin siquiera detenerse.

El Yamanaka parpadeó y luego se encogió de hombros. Shikaku, que estaba a su lado junto con Chouza, suspiró cansinamente.— Qué problemático...

El Namikaze se detuvo. Había perdido de vista a la pequeña, y todo porque se había descuidado. Tal vez Kushina tenía razón... él no era apto para cuidar de niños aún, ¡Pero de todas las personas, el Hokage lo había elegido a él! ¡Por Kami!

La ansiedad lo estaba matando, a tal punto de querer arrancarse sus cabellos rubios— ¡Himawari-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó de nueva cuenta. Una delicada mano se pozó en su hombro, haciendo que él se diera la vuelta.

—Mikoto-san —saludó él.

—Hey Minato-kun, ¿_Himawari_, es la niña que está allá con Itachi? —señaló a una pequeña mirando sonriente unos girsoles de la Florería de los Yamanakas, y un adorable niño pelinegro de unos seis años se encontraba a su lado. Minato parpadeó.— La vimos al pasar por aquí e Itachi-kun quiso ser su amigo.—dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

—Himawari —llamó el rubio acercándose con rapidez a la niña, ella se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa corrió a él y se abrazó a su pierna. Itachi mirando de cerca.

Minato se agachó— Himawari-chan, por favor, prométeme que no harás eso de nuevo —la abrazó. Le había dado un susto de muerte.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó la pequeña apenada—, E-es que yo...

—Está bien, ya no importa, pero que no se repita —la miró y la peliazul asintió sonriente.

—Mira, és es Itachi-kun, mi nuevo amigo —señaló al niño detrá de ella, el cual Minato ya conocía, pero no pudo evitar entrecerrarle los ojos por la manera en que éste le había sonreído. Ya era suficientemente extraño que el Uchiha esbozara aquél gesto... y ese "_kun"_ se le hizo sospechoso.

Mikoto rió por lo bajo. No sabía qué era la niña de Minato, pero sin duda era divertida la actitud que el rubio había adoptado en esos momentos. Itachi y Himawari serían muy buenos amigos.

***~o*O*o~***

Kushina, junto con los niños, se habían encontrado con dos Hyuugas que la pelirroja conocía muy bien, a las afueras de una tienda de armas ninjas.

—Hiashi, Hizashi, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó la Uzumaki llegando a ellos.

—Comprando frutas, Kushina —respondió sarcásticamente Hiashi Hyuuga. Bolt se sorprendió al ver a su abuelo materno tan joven.

—_Es Hiashi-Ojii-san... —_pensó el rubio, aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo al no verlo por mucho tiempo. Claro que el hombre no sabía que él era pariente suyo. Aunque no pudo reconocer al otro Hyuuga a su lado, sin siquiera sospechar que se trataba de su propio tío.

—Oigan ustedes —llamó Kushina, ignorando el comentario anterior— ¿Han visto a Himawari-chan? — preguntó ella. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí.

—¿Quién es Himawa... —Hizashi no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la Uzumaki lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo.

—¡¿La has visto?! ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo 'ttebane! —gritó ella como una loca.

—No... sé... de... q-quién... estás... h-hablando... —tartamudeó el Hyuuga agredido, ya mareado.

—¡No me mientas 'ttebane!— le gritó en la cara. El pálido rostro de Hizashi se tornó verdusco.— ¡Estoy segura de que has visto a esa niña, y no quieres decírmelo porque eres un idiota al igual que tu hermano 'ttebane!

—Aaah... hermano... ayúdame... —pidió débilmente cómo si fuera a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

—Arréglate tú —le respondió secamente Hiashi y miró hacia adelante—, Kushina, ¿_Himawari _no es la niña que viene con Minato y Mikoto? —preguntó señalando a la dirección donde ellos dos venían.

Kushina se dio la vuelta al igual que los niños, dejando caer a un Hizashi completamente mareado, al suelo.

—¡Himawari! —exclamó alegre Bolt antes de abrazar a su hermana—, no te desaparezcas así de nuevo —pidió, y la niña asintió. Y al momento de romper el abrazo, Kushina se le avalanzó a la peliazul, haciéndole exactamente lo mismo. Minato se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza al ver la escena. El Uzumaki rubio miró a Itachi que observaba a su hermanita, y le entrecerró los ojos.

Sarada miró a Mikoto, y no pudo evitar recordar que se parecía mucho a la mujer que se encontraba en un foto que, su padre guardaba en un cajón de unos de los muebles de su casa. Esa mujer, junto con un hombre y dos niños aparecían en el cuadro. Su padre le había hablado de ella... le había dicho que, esa mujer era su madre... y que ese niño junto a Himawari, era su hermano...

Los ojos de la Uchiha se abrieron desconcertados_— E-eso significa que... —_los miró nuevamente, e_lla es mi abuela, y él... mi tío..._

* * *

**_N/A:_**** Hello! Lo sé, prometí actualizar pronto y he aquí, subiendo el capi lego de una semana, lo siento mucho, es que he estado muy ocupada. Jaja, ¿Saben? Ahora soy una —Cuatro ojos— XD, usaré lentes a partir de ahora, creo que tanto leer me dañó la vista jeje, ¡Pero eso me detendrá a mí! Leeré y escribiré aunque esté ciega (?).**

**¡Los abuelos de Sarada aparecieron! ¡Hasta yo misma me emocioné XD! Cuando yo decía que, los niños debían conocer a sus abuelos, no me refería nada más que a Minato a y Kushina. ¡También apareció Itachito-chan! Ay como lo amo *-* y bueno, al parecer Sarada es la única -Por ahora- que sabe quienes son sus abuelos :).**

**Muchisisímas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, seguidores y lectura de esta historia, estoy extremadamente agradecida con ustedes. ¡Y amo sus comentarios :D! ¡Y cuantas ideas! Que sepan que aparecerán todas, muejeje XD.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la espera? ¡Por favor háganmelo saber porfaaaas!**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n_n/**

**Miss Haruno...**

* * *

_**Editado 22/05/15**_


	6. Revelación

**Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo.**

_Leyenda:_

―_Pensamientos_―

―Diálogos―

―**Invocación o Bijuu hablando**―

―_**Invocación o Bijuu pensando**_―

_Géneros:_ Humor, Family, Adventure y Romance.

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna, creo...

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Revelación._

Sarada seguía en completo shock, ella aún no podía creer lo que veía. Su abuela y tío... ellos estaban frente a sus ojos, al fin los conocía... en persona. Pero... no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer con este nuevo sentimiento. No podía lanzarse a sus brazos porque a penas si los conocía, además... ellos no sabían quién era ella de todos modos.

Pero de todos modos... estaba feliz, aunque... ¿Donde estaba su abuelo?

¿Ella podría decirle a ellos que eran familiar suyo? ¿Debía? ¿Era correcto?

Una mano se posó en su cabeza, sacando a la niña de sus profundos pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Minato, mirándola algo preocupado.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó él. Ella no respondió, pensando en lo que podía decirle, o sea, ¿Podía decírselo? Eso era como hablar del futuro, y no es correcto, el futuro dependía de ellos...

¡Al demonio! Eran nada más que niños, y hablar de ello no dañaría en nada ¿Verdad?

Sarada lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia un lugar más alejado, bajo la curiosa mirada de los demás.

Una vez que la niña llegó a un lugar donde nadie más que ellos pudieran oírlos, lo cual era a unos quince metros de los demás, Sarada soltó la mano del mayor.

―¿Sarada-chan? ―él la miró curioso y preocupado―. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien...?

―Yo... ―la Uchiha bajó la vista― bueno... ―miró a su _abuela_ y _tío_ a lo lejos, junto a Hiashi y Kushina, Bolt y Himawari junto a la pelirroja, ellos parecían estar intentando despertar al Hyuuga inconsciente en el suelo. Minato siguió su mirada por un momento― no-no sé si deba decir esto, pero... ella... ella es mi abuela, y el niño es mi tío... ―dijo finalmente.

El rubio miró sorprendido por eso, pero esperó que la niña continuara hablando.

―No sé qué puedo hacer, yo estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido, pero no puedo decirles quién soy yo en realidad... ¿No sería peligroso? ―la niña lo miró, tratando de ocultar las lágrima de miedo que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, y agradeció tener sus lentes en esos momentos. Estaba asustada, temía que algo malo ocurriese por estar en el pasado. Esto era una carga muy pesada para ellos, que eran tan solo unos niños, de siete y nueve años de edad―. T-tengo miedo... yo no sé qué hacer... ―ella quería gritar de agonía.

Minato notó el sufrimiento de la pequeña; él la entendía, ellos eran tan pequeños y el estar en el pasado era un gran peso sobre sus hombros, cosa que ya era demasiado para alguien de su edad. Él quería ayudarlos a volver a su tiempo, para que nuevamente vieran a sus seres queridos, a sus padres quienes debían extrañar mucho, a sus amigos, a su familia...

El rubio le revolvió sus cabellos negros, haciendo que Sarada, quien miraba al suelo, elevara la vista hacia él. ―Por favor, no te preocupes, eres muy pequeña aún para preocuparte por estas cosas... ―le sonrió― ... Yo me ocuparé de todo... Kushina y yo lo haremos, y prometemos llevarlos de nuevo a su tiempo.

La niña lo miró sorprendida, tratando de asimilar las palabras del hombre, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera registrar lo que estaba haciendo, ella lo abrazó, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera por un momento.

―¿De-de verdad harán eso...? ¿Nos ayudarán a volver a nuestro tiempo...? ―la pequeña se contenía para no llorar de la emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

Minato asintió con una sonrisa.― Te lo prometo Sarada-chan... pero por favor, ya no te preocupes por nada de esto, sólo sé tú misma... debes prometerme eso... ―la miró y la niña asintió con una media sonrisa.

―L-lo prometo. ―dijo antes de que ella rompió el abrazo.― Gracias, Minato-san. ―el rubio le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa en respuesta, hasta que Kushina los llamó desde su lugar en la distancia.

―¡Hey, Minato, Sarada-chan! ¿Qué están haciendo? ―la mujer cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho―. Vengan aquí y díganme de lo que ustedes dos estaban hablando tan seriamente.

Ambos se acercaron, y Minato decidió que se lo diría en otro momento.― No importa, eeh... luego te lo digo, ahora vamos a continuar con las compras... je ―Kushina asintió, aunque quién decía que ella no estaba impaciente por saber de lo que estaban hablando con tanta seriedad... ¡Y más si la niña abrazó a Minato!

―Mikoto, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros de compras? ―preguntó la pelirroja, ya que, para ella, las compras eran extremadamente aburridas, y si su mejor amiga venía con ella, no pasaría un mal momento.

La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa.― No veo por qué no ―miró a Itachi, que charlaba con Himawari de lo más animado―. Y me alegra saber que ahora Itachi-chan tiene una nueva amiga.

Bot le gruñó enojado al pequeño Uchiha, no le agradaba que estuviera tan cerca de su hermanita.

Kushina miró de repente a Hiashi y a un somnoliento Hizashi a su derecha, que ante su repentina mirada asesina se sobresaltaron levemente.

―Ustedes vienen con nosotros 'ttebane. ―Ordenó con un brillo malicioso en sus violáceos ojos.

―¿Qué? ―Hizashi la miró, disgustado con aquello.

―No me molestes, no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces. Ya he comprado lo que necesito aquí. ―Hiashi señaló la tienda de armas a un lado.

Bolt dio un paso al frente, y su hermanita lo miró curiosa.― Hiashi-ojii-san, vamos, será divertido dattebasa...

El Hyuuga lo miró con un tic en el ojo.― Mocoso... ¿Me estás llamando anciano?

―Nop, te estoy llamando _abuelo _dattebasa. ―Sonrió burlón el niño

Sarada, que se encontraba junto a Minato, se alarmó ante eso, y rogaba en silencio que el idiota no dijera nada de ello, o sea, de que el heredero Hyuuga era su futuro abuelo.

Himawari ladeó la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente.― Por favor abuelito~ ―dijo dulcemente. Itachi la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Aaah... ―el Hyuuga parpadeó y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, ligeramente conmocionado. Hizashi y Minato lo miraron curiosos por ello.― ¿Qui-quién es esta niña...? ―en cierta forma parecía aterrado― ¿y-y por qué me llama _abuelito_? ―se sintió algo estúpido al repetir aquella palabra.

Kushina rió por lo bajo ante la actitud inusual del serio heredero Hyuuga.

La niña peliazul dio un pequeño saltito de emoción, el cual le pareció adorable a ambos rubios en el lugar.―¡Yo soy Himawari Uzumaki! ―respondió, extremadamente feliz por alguna razón― yo quiero que nos acompañes... ―pidió con su típica ternura heredada de Hinata.

Hiashi, luego de recuperarse de su sorpresa al oír que la pequeña era de hecho, una Uzumaki, gruñó y miró hacia otro lado mientras se aclaraba la garganta.― Umm... bueno, creo que es conveniente ir... ahora que lo recuerdo, en el complejo ya no hay naranjas. ―Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

―¡¿Ya no hay naranjas?! ―se escandalizó Hizashi, como si aquello fuese lo peor del mundo―. Debemos comprar más, esto no puede continuar.

La pequeña sonrió contenta. Minato, Kushina, Bolt y Mikoto intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas porque Hiashi había caído en los encantos de la pequeña Himawari.

―Entonces... ¡No debemos perder más tiempo 'ttebane! ―exclamó la pelirroja, un poco más emocionada porque ahora serían más, y las compras no se harían tan aburridas. También, no podía perder de vista a Minato, o podría perder nuevamente de vista a uno de los pequeños.

***~o*O*o~***

Hiashi, junto a su hermano, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, molesto por tener que hacer esas compras ridículas, pero, las naranjas también necesitaban ser compradas... esos cítricos tan condenadamente agridulces como todos los Hyuugas... no, ellos eran más dulces que un limón.

Ahora se encontraban dentro de una tienda donde vendían todo tipo de ropas, de civiles y ninjas... y, para empeorar las cosas, la _mocosa _de los girasoles le enseñaba un pijama que a la niña le había gustado mucho, ya que tenía estampados de eso... girasoles.

―¿Te gusta? ―la niña sonrió contenta por el aspecto de aquella vestimenta, que sin duda, se vería muy adorable en ella.

Hiashi miró hacia otro lado mientras gruñía levemente, causándole una pequeña risa a Hizashi.― Aún no comprendo por qué todo debe tener girasoles. ―Refunfuñó.

―Me gustan los girasoles, y mi mami me dijo que mi nombre era en honor a Neji-san, porque era su flor favorita. ―La pequeña sonrió, demostrando nuevamente lo tierna que ella era.

Ambos Hyuugas la miraron algo sorprendidos, pero sin saber quién era ese tal "Neji".

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del lugar, Mikoto miraba emocionada un vestido que había de oferta, mientras Minato y Kushina se rascaban la parte posterior de la cabeza, y Bolt, Sarada e Itachi miraban curiosos.

―¡Ay es tan lindo! ―la Uchiha abrazó el vestido.― Le pediré a Fugaku que me lo compre. ―Le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, tanto así que pareció cegar a los presentes.

―Ya déjate de esas tonterías Mikoto, ese vestido es horrible. ―Kushina miró con horror el _pedazo de tela_ en las manos de su amiga.

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Era evidente a que a tí no te gustaría, ya que tú no eres para nada femenina. ―Le sacó la lengua, fastidiando a la pelirroja.― Eres una marimacho.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien de Kushina fastidiada al máximo.― ¡Que yo no use vestidos no significa que soy una marimacho 'ttebane! ―bramó.

―Claro que lo eres. ―Se burló la pelinegra. La vena inflamada en la frente de la pelirroja, literalmente explotó.

Sarada miraba la escena con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, si poder creer que realmente, su _abuela _era... como se dice... infantil... al menos, en ese tipo de situaciones. Y la pelirroja no era la excepción.

―Ku-Kushina... ―Minato se le acercó, algo aterrado, ya que la Uzumaki parecía que pronto se le avalanzaría a Mikoto, pero en cuanto colocó un mísero dedo en el hombro de la mujer, ésta se dio la vuelta y le estampó un puñetazo en plena cara, para el horror de ambas Uchihas, y el pobre Namikaze cayó casi inconsciente al suelo frío del establecimiento. La gente que pasaba por allí paraban a mirar, pero la intensión asesina que irradiaba de la pelirroja los hacía huir despavoridos del lugar. No es que era la primera vez que veían algo parecido de todos modos.

La risa de Bolt se oyó por todo el lugar, tanto así que los hermanos Hyuugas y Himawari llegaron a oírlo, ya que el lugar era bastante grande a diferencia de los anteriores.

Kushina lo miró indignada, mientras que Mikoto lo miraba, sin asimilar lo que le ocurría al pequeño rubio, que por alguna extraña y dudosa razón, el parecido a Minato era extremadamente inmenso.

Tanto así que era sospechoso.

Por un momento cambió su mirada al Namikaze tendido en el suelo, que tal parecía estaba inconsciente. No podía pensar aquellas cosas de él. Minato siempre había sido leal a los sentimientos que tenía hacia la pelirroja, y por ello nunca se había fijado en ninguna otra chica. Y podría haberlo hecho si quisiera... tenía a más de la mitad de la población femenina de Konoha a sus pies.

¿Pero entonces? El parecido del niños era demasiado importante como para ignorar. Decidió que se lo preguntaría cuando todas esas compras finalmente terminasen. Y además... ella quería saber por qué esos tres niños estaban con el rubio, aparte de por qué la niña había dicho que era una Uzumaki. ¿Por qué? También lo averiguaría, porque ella era curiosa por naturaleza, y cuando quería saber algo, hacía lo posible para cumplir con su cometido.

Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión. Bolt estaba riendo a carcajadas por alguna razón que obviamente desconocía, pero ya era algo irritante. Lamentablemente, la Uzumaki, como era su naturaleza, no se tomó aquello para nada bien. Y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba gritándole a al niño palabras que el peque no debería de oír en realidad. Aunque aquello no pareció detenerlo, por lo que sus burlas aumentaron, lo cual, a causa de la carencia de paciencia que la mujer poseía, unas cuantas venas ya habían estallado en su frente, conteniéndose para no cometer un asesinato en ese preciso momento.

―¡Eres una marimacho dattebasa! ―exclamó el niño entre risas mientras la señalaba de una manera que fastidiaría a cualquiera, con el mero acto de apuntarle con el dedo.

Los dientes de Kushina casi crujieron, haciéndolos rechinar por la ira contenida, tratande de mantenerse bajo control. Dentro de ella, el Kyuubi se burlaba de ella, y aquello no estaba ayudando en la situación. Claramente la empeoraba.

―¿Q-que...? ―Minato se sento en el suelo mientras se frotaba su cabeza, adolorido. No recordaba lo que había pasado... ah claro, Kushina lo había golpeado, y aquello era algo muy común, de hecho.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir la inmensa intensión asesina que irradiaba nuevamente de su hermosa pelirroja, y supo hacia quién era dirigida.

Bolt se reía, y con eso bastaba. Y no es que la culpaba, el chico ciertamente podía llegar a ser demasiado irritante para su conveniencia.

Y una Kushina con paciencia sería como un Obito que llega temprano a su entrenamiento.

¿Y Sarada e Itachi? Bueno, se habían ido a donde los Hyuugas y Himawari se encontraban. Al parecer preferían eso.

Sip, ¿Y quién no?, pero dejando de lado eso, él tenía que detener la masacre que de seguro, estaba por dar comienzo.

Se puso de pie decidido, como si estuviera por realizar una increíble hazaña que sólo Namikaze Minato podía lograr. Su mirada se tornó seria y se acercó a la bomba de tiempo, que de pie allí, su ojo crispaba con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. ¿Por qué el niño no podía simplemente detenerse? Sí que era despistado. Mikoto miró con una ceja alzada al hombre que parecía dispuesto a _sacrificar su vida._

―Kushina, para ya. ―habló seriamente el rubio, pero la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, y el rubio tuvo que insistir en su petición.― Kushina... ―su expresión no cambió.

―¡No molestes Minato! ―exclamó la Uzumaki sumamente fastidiada, sin darse cuenta que Bolt ya había dejado de reír hace aproximadamente unos tres minutos.― ¡A este mocoso lo haré picadillo y lo usaré para el Ramen 'ttebane! ―el pequeño rubio se horrorizó ante su abrupta declaración. El Namikaze suspiró cansinamente y se vio obligado a utilizar _métodos drásticos._

Se acercó por detrás, y la abrazó de la cintura, acercándola a él. Kushina se congeló y poco después, Minato pudo apreciar el tierno y ardiente rojo que subió al rostro de la mujer hasta la punta de las orejas. El rubio no dejaba de pensar que se veía muy adorable con sus rubores.

Acercó su rostro a su oído para susurrarle.― Mucho mejor~ ―sonrió, su cálido aliento acarició la ahora colorada piel de la joven, haciéndola estremecer levemente.

―... 'ttebane... ―la pelirroja había susurrado algo que el rubio no había alcanzado a oír, a excepción de su muletilla.

Mikoto sonrió por la ternura de aquella pareja, pero su gesto se tornó amarga. Fugaku no era tan cariñoso, pero a ella no le importaba, ya que el hombre, a su manera, siempre le demostraba que la amaba, y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Bolt hizo una mueca de disgusto. Maldita sea que odiaba ese tipo de situaciones tan condenadamente empalagosas, que le hacían poner el grito en el cielo.

***~o*O*o~***

Podría decirse que Hiashi estaba aburrido, no se confundan, él estaba _aburrido _no _irritado_, lo cual era bastante extraño en su caso, pero ese no era el punto. El tema en cuestión era que, la pequeña peliazul le mostraba todo tipo de vestimentas donde girasoles eran involucrados, durante más de una hora, y al pobre hombre le aburría sobremanera. Hiashi aún no comprendía cómo a su hermano, Hizashi, no le molestaba ese tipo de situaciones, pero claro estaba que él era el más _blanducho_, por lo que explicaba las cosas.

―Hiashi-Ojii-san, mira. ―Le mostró uno de las tantas vestimentas con esa jodida flor que comenzaba a odiar. Ya había una pila de ellas en un pequeño mostrador a la izquierda de la pequeña.

Ah, ¿Y había mencionado que la niña lo llamaba _Abuelo_? ¡Ni que fuera un anciano!

Pero, había algo que no entendía... y se trataba de si mismo. ¿Por qué no se había ido aún? ¿Por qué seguía allí, con la niña que se hacía llamar Himawari, ayudándola a elegir su ropa? ¡¿Y por qué demonios se la estaba comprando ahora?!

El no había registrado lo que había hecho hasta que le pagó a la mujer al otro lado del mostrador. Con un pequeño saltito de alegría extremadamente adorable de la pequeña, se abrazó a su pierna sin planear soltarla en el corto plazo.

Detrás suyo, Hizashi, tenía una mirada más que sorprendida en su rostro.

Y Hiashi se sintió idiota. Muy bien, pero como un idiota. Ya que, con ese simple acto, Himawari estaba feliz, pero a la vez sería objeto de burla de cierta Uzumaki pelirroja, por que él se había vuelto un poco más _blanducho _por la ternura de la pequeña.

Ooh, debía esconderse, tenía que huir por más cobarde que sonara aquello, o sería el infierno.

Bueno, pero para lograr su cometido, debía en primer lugar, quitar a la pequeña aferrada a su pierna. Pero la mirada que ésta le envió, o sea, de extrema ternura que ni sabía que un niño podía poseer, le hizo vacilar.

Y recordó que aquél dinero que gastó, era para las naranjas. Aunque aquello que compró resultó ser muy barato, en realidad.

―Gracias Ojii-san~ ―sonrió Himawari. Hiashi la miró y suspiró derrotado.

Oh bueno, las naranjas podían esperar.

Hizashi se dio la vuelta con una media sonrisa, y vio que Sarada se acercaba junto a Itachi con un poco demasiada rapidez. Una vez que los niños llegaron a ellos, suspiraron aliviados por haberse salvado de lo que anteriormente se había desatado, aunque no sabían que ya se había resuelto unos minutos después de su partida.

Itachi miró a Sarada, y no podía creer el parecido que ella tenía a un Uchiha. Claro, era extraño que un niño de tan solo seis años se diera cuenta de tales detalles, pero de alguna manera, él se consideraba bastante observador, y por no hablar de su inteligencia, poco habitual en niños de su edad.

Sonrió al ver a Himawari, y se acercó a ella mientras dejaba atrás a Sarada, quién miraba curiosa a su _tío _en miniatura. Maldita sea, ansiaba saber más sobre él, pero por alguna razón ella no se atrevía a hablar.

Ella no sabía cómo él, y sus abuelos habían muerto, su padre no se lo había dicho. Tampoco entendía por qué se extinguió su Clan. Lo único que ella estaba segura, era que ahora era una heredera, por así decirlo.

―¿Qué ocurrió con los demás? ―preguntó Hizashi finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos.

―Kushina-san estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato, y lo único que sé es que Minato-san iba detenerla, y yo realmente no quería estar allí para lo que llegase a ocurrir.― Respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido la niña.

El Hyuuga suspiró, dándole la razón. Ese tipo de situaciones siempre estaban presentes, desde que estaban en la Academia, Kushina siempre causando problemas, aunque no intencional. No podía culparla, la mayoría de los niños la molestaban a causa del color de su cabello llamándola 'Tomate', para luego cambiar a 'Habanera Sangrienta', pero ese último apodo no se lo tomó tan mal.

Hizashi miró a su hermano, que aún tenía a Himawari pegada a su pierna, y él no parecía estar haciendo nada como para apartarla. Itachi le sonrió a la pequeña, quien le devolvió el gesto. Hizashi miró a Sarada.― Eres una Uchiha. ―No era una pregunta.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó.― Ah, bueno, yo... ―la _afirmación _del Hyuuga le inquietó.

―No es que conozca a todo el Clan Uchiha, pero a ti nunca te había visto. ―Sarada estaba nerviosa, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. No ocurriría nada si decía que era una Uchiha, siempre y cuando no dijera que era del futuro.

―Bueno, sí... yo soy una Uchiha... ―trataba de no mostrar su nerviosismo, pero era difícil.― Y tal vez no me has visto porque no has prestado suficiente atención. ―El Hyuuga le entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente.

―No lo creo...

―Oye Himawari-chan, a ti te gustan mucho los girasoles ¿Verdad? ―Itachi miró curioso a la pequeña peliazul, que con una sonrisa, se desprendió de la pierna de Hiashi, para gran alivio de éste, y asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí, es mi flor favorita. ―Respondió contenta.

―Tu flor... favorita... ―repitió el niño en un pequeño murmullo inaudible mientras pensaba en algo. Himawari ladeó la cabeza sin entender la actitud de Itachi, pero luego recordó algo.

―Oi, Hiashi-Ojii-san, ¡Hay que comprar las naranjas para Hizashi-san!

Hizashi la miró, y sonrió. Y tenía que admitirlo, él ya había olvidado lo de las naranjas. Ella era muy atenta y se preocupaba mucho por los demás.― Oh, es verdad, debemos comprarlas. ―Concordó él.

Poco después, Mikoto, Kushina, Minato y Bolt llegaron a ellos.

―¿Que tal si nos vamos de aquí? ―sugirió el Namikaze. Ambos Hyuugas asintieron, pero notaron el sonrojo en el rostro de la pelirroja, haciendo que se preguntaran de qué demonios de habían perdido. El rojo en la cara de la Uzumaki era algo muy inusual en ella... aunque era diferente si el rubio estaba involucrado.

Sarada y Himawari ladearon la cabeza al ver el tremendo chichón en la cabeza de Bolt. Éste se sobaba la cabeza muy adolorido mientras una lágrimas se acumulaban en la esquina de sus ojos.

En ese momento, la pelinegra no entendía por qué sentía lástima por él por el dolor que estaba, era extraño, aunque él se lo había buscado. Y Himawari se rió por lo bajo de su hermano.

***~o*O*o~***

Kushina moría de hambre, trataba de soportarlo, pero las compras ya se estaban haciendo demasiado largas. Miró a un lado, Hizashi caminaba de lo más feliz con una bolsa de naranjas, aunque no lo demostraba mucho. A su derecha caminaba Bolt, que tenía un leve puchero en su rostro mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Junto al Hyuuga se encontraba Hiashi, y Himawari a su lado junto con Itachi, y detrás suyo eran Minato, Sarada y Mikoto. El rubio se mostraba demasiado distraído, la pequeña Uchiha tenía el ceño fruncido todo el camino, mientras que la pelinegra mayor sólo sonreía mirando a su alrededor.

Miró al frente y suspiró al notar que en ese momento habían pasado por Ichiraku y siquiera se habían detenido. Su estómago rugió una vez más, y ya no lo soportó.

―Oigan... ¿Que tal si vamos por unos Ramens...?

A Bolt y Himawari le brillaron los ojos ante la mera mención de su comida favorita, mientras que los Hyuugas la miraron desinteresados, y Sarada, Itachi y Mikoto se lo pensaban. Minato siquiera la había oído.

―Yo paso. ―Hiashi respondió con aburrimiento.

―Yo también. ―Hizashi estuvo se acuerdo.― Además... tú nos harás pagar el Ramen. ―agregó, sacidiendo su bolsa de naranjas.

Kushina rió mentalmente. Sin duda, aquello era su mejor truco. Negó con la cabeza.― Vamos, es para festejar 'ttebane. ―Sonrió la pelirroja.

―¿Festejar qué? ―Mikoto miró curiosa.

Una sonrisa zorruna se formó en el rostro de Kushina―. Pues porque Minato es un padre... o al menos eso parece 'ttebane...

Los adultos se detuvieron de repente. El Namikaze chocó con Hiashi al no prestar atención. Los niños miraron extrañados a los demás.

―Eh... ay, ¿Qué sucede con...? ―el rubio dejó de hablar al notar a los demás se habían dado la vuelta, y ahora lo miraban fijamente. "¿Qué?" parpadeó unas tres veces.

―Minato... ―habló lentamente Mikoto, hasta llegó a darle escalofríos al Namikaze―. Lo que dice Kushina... ¿Es cierto?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza sin entender―. ¿A qué se refieren?

―Que eres un padre, por supuesto... ―Hiashi tenía un semblante extraño en ese momento.

―Pa... dre... ―musitó el Namikaze tratando de asimilar las palabras de su amigo Hyuuga―. _Oh Kami..._

La expresión de Minato no tenía precio. Era sin duda, demasiado cómica como para no reírse de él. En ese momento, Kushina supo que se le había escapado algo que no debía, ¿Y ahora cómo arreglarían todo?

―¿Minato es padre? De lo que me entero... ―dijo una vos a sus espaldas. Los demás se dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con Fugaku Uchiha―. ¿Entonces esa niña que se hacía llamar Himawari, es _tu _hija?

Oh Dios, Minato no podía explicarlo, no con tanta gente a su alrededor. Pero Sarada respondió a la pregunta de su abuelo, a pesar de la conmoción de finalmente conocerlo.

―Él no es nuestro padre, Hokage-sama le pidió que cuidara de nosotros temporalmente por un problema personal que no les interesa. ―Dijo cortante la niña. Minato no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado y agradecido.

Fugaku posó su mirada en ella, notando sus inconfundibles rasgos Uchiha... además de su inusual amplia frente que realmente no había visto en ningún lado.― ¿Cual es tu nombre? ―preguntó él, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad, pero era bastante visible.

La niña se sobresaltó un poco ante la pregunta. No iba a ocurrir nada si lo decía ¿Verdad? O sea, era sólo decir su nombre y apellido, y existen muchos Uchihas en Konoha, por lo que no sería ningún peligro. Además, ya estaba atardeciendo y cada vez había menos gente, por lo que no sería un problema si se le escapaba algo que no debía. Ella había hecho una promesa, y no se preocuparía de nada que tuviera que ver con el futuro... de eso de encargarían los adulto!

Miró a Minato en busca de su aprobación, y este asintió con la cabeza. Bolt, Itachi y Himawari miraban curiosos, mientras que los mayores estaban atentos, también queriendo saber quien era la niña tan parecida a una Uchiha. A excepción de Kushina, Hizashi y Minato, que ya lo sabían.

―Yo... soy Sarada Uchiha... ―respondió finalmente la pelinegra.

―No puede ser, yo nunca te había visto antes. ―Exclamó Fugaku desconcertado.

―Es verdad. ―Mikoto estuvo de acuerdo―. Además, no tiene sentido que Hokage-sama le pida a Minato-kun cuidar de ti, si perteneces al Clan Uchiha.

Sarada ladeó la cabeza, ella no sabía mucho de su Clan, por lo que no entendía a lo que se referían.― Yo... ―ahora la niña no sabía que decir.

―¿Qué demonios está pasando? ―exclamó Hiashi irritado con toda la discusión.

―¿Quién es el? ―preguntó Bolt con su tono de voz bastante elevada. Itachi le quedó mirando sin creerlo.

El ojos de Fugaku crispó. Kushina trataba de no reír, a pesar de la situación.

―¿Cómo que quién soy? ―el tic en el ojos del Uchiha no se detenía.

―Eres un anciano... ―dijo el niño rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

―¡No soy un anciano! ¡TENGO VEINTE AÑOS, MOCOSO! ―Fugaku le gritó en toda la cara, haciendo que la sonrisa del pequeño aumentara. Mikoto miró preocupada, y Hiashi bufó, ya que el Uchiha no era el único que era llamado de aquella forma.

―No, eres anciano dattebasa... ―se burló, molestando más al hombre. Sarada frunció el ceño y se acercó al niño, para luego darle un coscorrón en la cabeza, el segundo en el día.

―¡No digas eso BAKA, él es mi abuelo, ten un poco más de respeto, shannaro!

Todo pareció congelarse en ese instante. Hasta Himawari la miró con la boca abierta.

―_Ups..._

―Re-repite eso... ―pidió Mikoto, mientras que su marido estaba muy conmocionado como para decir algo.

―E-esto no tiene sentido... ―murmuró Hizashi sorprendido con la nueva información. Su hermano asintió de acuerdo. ¡Itachi era muy pequeño como para tener una hija!

Mientras Kushina pensaba que la niña podía ser la futura hija de Itachi, Minato rió muy nervioso.

―Umm... ¿Qué tal si vamos por Ramen...? Yo invito...

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Hola! Lo sé, soy un verdadero horror para las tardanzas, lo siento mucho, es que... me uní a un Foro, cosa que siempre había querido hacer, y bueno... me emocioné mucho, jeje.**

**¿Saben? yo no estoy muy segura de si Itachi nació en ese tiempo, o si debería tener seis años o menos... pero bueno... no ocurriría nada si lo dejo así ¿Verdad?**

**Que tal estuvo el capítulo? Yo no estoy muy segura de cómo me quedó, pero por favor, háganme saber lo que piensan, por favor~**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores! De verdad, los amo a todos! ^^**

J. Uzumaki: Usas lentes rojos? Como los de Sarada? :D Yo quiero unos así! XD. Muchas gracias por preocuparte respecto a que ahora uso lentes, y sí, me encanta usarlos. ¡Arriba las 'Cuatro ojos'... ya, es mentira, no lo somos, pero tu me entiendes XD. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Sayonara! Y que esten bien... n_n/**

**Miss Haruno...**

* * *

_**Editado 05/07/15**_


	7. La promesa

**Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo.**

_Leyenda:_

"_Pensamientos"_

"Diálogos"

"**Invocación o Bijuu hablando"**

"_**Invocación o Bijuu pensando"**_

_Géneros:_ Humor, Family, Adventure y Romance.

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna...

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 7: La promesa_

Bolt no pudo evitar sonreír... y luego le decían a él que actuaba sin pensar...

Aunque... otra cosa que no pudo reprimir, fue el pensamiento de que el sonrojo que en esos momentos, adornaba el rostro de Sarada, era un tanto... adorable...

Hiashi giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Minato, de una manera endemoniadamente aterradora, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del Namikaze. "Minato..." hizo una breve pausa, "Iré a comer Ramen por el mero hecho de que tú lo pagas."

La mandíbula de Minato cayó de la impresión, _"¿Qué fue lo que había dicho...?" _

Lo que no sabía era que el Hyuuga también quería escapar de aquella situación. ¡Maldita sea! Él no tenía nada que ver, y ahí esta él, contemplando la cara de idiota que Fugaku tenía en esos momentos, como si no quisiera creer las palabras de la niña.

Mientras que Mikoto y Hizashi exigían una explicación mediante una mirada de circunspección, Itachi y Himawari estaban bastante nerviosos, aunque el primero trataba de no demostrarlo mucho.

"Uh... etto... ¿Alguien más...?" Minato reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo, ya que sería algo muy indigno, pero ganas no le faltaban.

"Eeh... ¿Yo?" Kushina levantó la mano vacilante. Bolt también asintió, al igual que su hermanita.

"Bueno, está decidido, nos vamos a–" el rubio mayor fue cortado.

"¡Ramen mis polainas! Exijo una explicación, ¡Y la quiero ahora!" bramó finalmente el líder Uchiha, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Y la tendrás, pero este no es un lugar para hablar y..." Minato, nuevamente fue interrumpido.

"¡Todos a la casa de Minato 'ttebane!" exclamó Kushina, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de parte del aludido.

"Lo que sea, quiero saberlo," Fugaku le restó importancia y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirse a la casa del rubio.

"Bueno... yo también quiero saberlo, si no les importa," Mikoto siguió a su marido, Hizashi asintió de acuerdo mientras se iba con la mujer. Itachi se quedó parado allí, y miró a Himawari, quien sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros. Bolt parpadeó, y Hiashi suspiró, al igual que Kushina. Sarada se sintió idiota.

"Bueno, parece que no habrá Ramen esta vez..." murmuró el Hyuuga. La pelirroja le quedó mirando. "Mejor vamos a alcanzarlos," sugirió apesadumbrado mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Vamos Minato," Kushina sonrió siguiendo a Hiashi, al igual que los niños.

Sarada miró a Minato avergonzada, "Lo siento, se me escapó," miró al suelo abochornada.

El Namikaze sonrió, "No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan. Además, prometiste que ya no te preocuparías, déjamelo todo a mí," la niña tan solo asintió con la cabeza, y se apresuraron para alcanzar a los demás, que ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

Mientras tanto, de entre las sombras, tres miradas curiosas se asomaron desde un callejón, tratando de asimilar la nueva información que acababan de obtener.

"Esto es... tremendamente extraño... ¡Y genial!" exclamó un entusiasmado Inoichi, "Yo sabía que ese Minato nos ocultaba algo."

Shikaku suspiró, "No sé qué hacemos aquí de todos modos, que problemático."

"Yo pienso que debemos saber más, ¿Qué tal si los seguimos?" sugirió Chouza, mientras comía unas papas.

"Y yo pienso que esto es algo que no nos incumbe en lo más mínimo, y también es muy problemático." El Nara se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Uhg, eres muy aburrido Shikaku, hagámoslo, será divertido," sonrió el Yamanaka, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del pelinegro.

***~o***FUTURO***o~***

Bueno... eso era el colmo. ¿Recuerdan cuando Naruto y Sasuke intentaban armar la tienda, el cual les resultaba más difícil que luchar contra un enemigo de S clasificado? Bien... resulta que, en ese momento ocurría lo mismo, sólo que a diferencia de la primera, el embrollo era para desarmarla.

"No Teme, si la quitas de esa forma, terminarás con rajar la lona 'ttebayo," Naruto negó con la cabeza en desaprobación.

Sasuke se giró lentamente hacia él, con una mirada sumamente fastidiada, "Entonces señor sabelotodo, ¿Cómo se hace?" frunció el ceño.

"Así..."

"¡Espera Naruto!" el grito de Sakura lo detuvo en seco. "No lo toques ¿Sí?" pidió, un poco suplicante. El rubio la miró parpadeando, "No queremos... quedarnos sin tienda, no estamos siquiera a mitad de camino de Kumo..." la pelirrosa cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho dándoles una mirada severa.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, "A mí, no me interesa en lo más mínimo la maldita tienda, ¡Por mí puede pudrirse en el infierno!" medio gritó el pelinegro, haciendo que su joven esposa se sobresaltara levemente, y Hinata, quien llegaba para posicionarse junto a Naruto, mirara preocupada, "Lo único que quiero es conseguir ese maldito pergamino para poder traer a Sarada de vuelta, aquí, donde pertenece... con nosotros..." su tono de voz fue bajando y Sakura juró que nunca había visto ese comportamiento en él antes, "... La quiero de vuelta..." murmuró mientras apretaba los puños mientras se daba la vuelta, "Maldita sea, estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo. Cada minuto es valioso," gruñó.

Sakura bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada. El Uchiha tenía razón, estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Quien sabe por lo que puede estar pasando su pequeña, los niños de Naruto y Hinata, pero... la mayor pregunta era ¿Dónde estaban? Si llegasen a conseguir el ansiado pergamino ¿Cómo iban a saber hacia dónde viajar? Pasado, futuro, ¿En qué año?

La pelirrosa, al igual que su marido, se le estaba haciendo un gran lío en la cabeza, pero supo que no debía preocuparse por ello ahora, debían conseguir el rollo.

"Yo también quiero a mis niños de vuelta, pero Teme, Sakura-chan tiene razón, no estamos cerca de Kumo aún, y dormir al aire libre no es una buena opción... ¿Y si una tormenta como la que hubo anoche llegase a ocurrir?" Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Sasuke bufó molesto, "¿Desde cuando tú actúas con prudencia? Kami, yo no estoy acostumbrado en esto," se cruzó de brazos, "Hagamos esto de una vez, no hay que perder más tiempo..."

"¡Yo!" Kakashi apareció en una explosión de humo, haciendo a los presentes toser, "¿Ya han... desarmado...?" parpadeó, "¿No lo han hecho aún?" se extrañó el Hatake.

El Uzumaki pareció alterarse en ese momento, "¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Si no desaparecieras de la nada cuando de tiendas se tratan, ya hubiéramos terminado dattebayo!" pataleó el rubio.

Kakashi se pasó una mano por su pelo plateado, "Mmm..." miró la tienda y comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales mientras señalaba el objeto y llevaba una mano a la barbilla cubierta con su máscara, "Bueno... si un Raikiri atravesara por aquí, entonces..."

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" se indignó Sakura. El Hatake rió por lo bajo, "Ya... no era una mala idea ¿Verdad?" Sasuke asintió, ya que él pensaba hacer lo mismo, lástima que no se lo permitieron.

Hinata suspiró y miró el cielo. Estaba amaneciendo, y aún se preguntaba cómo había hecho para dormirse, ya que su querido esposo no había dejado de abrazarla en toda la noche, lloriqueando por cada trueno que oía. Aquello le había dado algo de gracia.

Una hora y media después, luego de peleas y agresiones por parte de los hombres, la tienda ya era finalmente desarmada, para gran alivio de las mujeres.

Ahora se encontraban saltando en los árboles, mientras Naruto y Sasuke discutían de cosas sin importancia alguna, que llegaba a ser un poco molesto.

"Dobe, qué parte no entiendes que si el Ramen no tiene pescado, ¡No es Ramen!" gritó Sasuke.

"¡Claro que lo es! ¡También existes el Ramen de pollo y el de carne dattebayo!" Naruto bufó.

"Pero todos tienen pescado," gruñó el Uchiha, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hinata miró preocupada a Sakura, quien en ese momento, su párpado temblaba como un tic, que llegaba a asustar. Kakashi rió por lo bajo, pero la pelirrosa lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que este callara, pero murmuraba cosas como "¿Qué ocurrió con el respeto?" "Él es su Sensei..."

"¿Pero no entiendes que el Ramen es...?"

"¡Ya cállense de una vez! ¡A nadie le interesa la historia del Ramen, siquiera es la mejor comida! ¡Shannaro!" la paciencia de Sakura prácticamente explotó.

La mandíbula de Naruto cayó ante la declaración de su compañera de equipo. "El Ramen... no es... la mejor comida... 'ttebayo..." repitió medio en shock. Sasuke no quiería admitir que tenía algo de miedo con la mirada de su esposa.

Y Sakura no estaba de humor. Estaba harta de tanto bosque, desde ahora, realmente odia a los árboles. Ella sólo quería traer a Sarada de vuelta, y ser nuevamente una familia feliz. Traer de vuelta a la niña estudiosa, la que se emocionaba cuando su padre llegaba a la casa luego de una ardua misión, quien escuchaba con suma atención cuando Sasuke le hablaba de sus aventuras, cuando cocinaban juntas...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la suave voz de Hinata, que al darse la vuelta la vio con el Byakugan activado.

"Parece que hay un pueblo a unos diez kilómetros al sur de aquí," informó y desactivó su técnica ocular, para luego saltar de la rama donde se encontraba, aterrizando en el suelo. Naruto saltó a su lado y la abrazó sorpresivamente, haciendo que ésta se pusiera completamente roja.

"Hinata-chan, eres genial dattebayo," pegó su mejilla bigotuda a la de ella, sintiendo que se quemaba por el brillante rubor en el rostro de la Hyuuga, que iba en aumento. "Dattebayo~" no dejó de abrazarla, y por ello Hinata corría el riesgo de desmayarse.

"Ya, déjense de eso y vamos," pidió Sasuke, comenzando a caminar. Sakura rodó los ojos y lo siguió, pero no podía negar que tenía hambre, por lo que no sería malo comer algo de paso, así que apresuró su paso para quedar junto al Uchiha, algo emocionada por probar alguna comida que se considerara 'decente' y no, el Ramen instantáneo que Naruto había cargado en su mochila.

Sasuke la miró y sonrió de lado, al ver la expresión entusiasmada, que se veía tan lindo en ella. No notó que la miraba algo embobado.

La pelirrosa lo miró y alzó una ceja, tratando de no reírse, "¿Qué?" cuestionó ella mientras él no dejaba de observarla.

"¿Qué de qué?" preguntó él con falsa confusión.

La Haruno se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba, "Pues porque me miras de esa forma..." hizo un puchero.

"Hn..." con la media sonrisa en su rostro, sólo hizo que la pelirrosa sintiera más curiosidad.

"Aaah..." sonrió con picardia su esposa, "Yo soy tan atractiva que no puedes dejar de mirarme ¿Verdad?" rió. El Uchiha le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

"Oi, ¿Lo que hablan ustedes dos?" preguntó Naruto, detrás de ellos, abrazando a Hinata de la cintura mientras caminaban. La Hyuuga no podía dejar de sonrojarse. Kakashi leía su pequeño libro junto al rubio.

"Nada de lo que a ti te importe..." respondió Sasuke mientras sacudía su mano derecha, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Uhg... de todos modos yo he oído 'ttebayo" gruñó Naruto con una mirada de reproche, haciendo que Hinata riera por lo bajo. El rubio luego sonrió y miró a la mujer a su lado, "¿Y tú que dices Hinata-chan? ¿Crees que soy atractivo?" Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente ante su pregunta.

"B-bu-bueno yo..." jugó con sus dedos avergonzada, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos en un gesto exagerado.

Los ojos azules del rubio brillaron con diversión. Hinata se veía tan linda cuando se ponía así, pensó. "Ya, yo sé que no hay palabras que describan lo irresistible que soy,"declaró, haciendo que Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke le quedaran mirando con una gota en la sien.

Cinco segundo después, aún cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, la Hyuuga soltó una pequeña risa ahogada, haciendo que los demás se extrañaran.

"¿Hinata-chan?" Naruto la miró algo preocupado.

"Lo-lo siento, e-es que lo que dijo Naruto-kun, me dio algo de gracia," rió la Hyuuga. Naruto hizo un puchero.

"O sea que no soy atractivo..." dijo, fingiendo estar ofendido, pero realmente lo hacía para molestarla.

Nuevamente pudo apreciar el rojo en el rostro de Hinata, "N-No... y-yo no dije eso..." el rubio la trajo más hacia él en intento para consolarla.

"Ya Hinata-chan, era broma..." rió el Uzumaki dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Kakashi suspiró aliviado al ver el pequeño pueblo a lo lejos. Finalmente podría relajarse, y comer algo también. Cuando sus dos alumnos masculinos le habían dicho que este viaje era un castigo por ocultar semejante pergamino en un escritorio, REALMENTE, nunca creyó que sería tan extremadamente fastidioso. Pero lo tenía bien merecido... o al menos, eso era lo que creía él.

***~o***PASADO***o~***

Fugaku se sentó en el sillón de la sala, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras hacía una mueca irritada. Apretando los dientes con fuerza en la exasperación e impaciencia, un gruñido salió de sus labios a la vez que mascullaba alguna que otra incoherencia, mientras esperaba inquieto la explicación que tanto ansiaba por parte de Minato... ¡Pero el muy maldito estaba perdiendo el tiempo!

Su semblante cambio a una desagradable expresión de fastidio, casi llegando al odio mientras observaba al Namikaze que, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, le ofrecía café a los presentes de mayor edad. Y con ello nada más estaba logrando que la supuesta paciencia del hombre se desbordara.

El rubio finalmente llegó al Uchiha, posicionándose justo frente a él con una suave, pero inquieta sonrisa, "¿Q-quieres café...?" preguntó un tanto temeroso. Fugaku lo miró por un momento y chasqueó la lengua molesto; sin embargo, no negó su ofrecimiento.

"Lo quiero con crema." gruñó. El rubio asintió antes de dirigirse a la cocina con bastante rapidez, y haciendo que la habitación se sumergirá en un profundo e incómodo silencio. Todo lo que se pudo oír, fue una pequeña tos de Kushina, que al momento de oírla, toda la atención se desvió a ella.

La pelirroja parpadeó, "¿Qué?" hizo un puchero, "¿Van a mirar así cada vez que alguien haga eso?"

Mientras su ojo izquierdo crispaba, Fugaku golpeaba sus dedos en su regazo con impaciencia. Ese tema le había puesto muy nervioso, preguntándose cómo puede tener una 'nieta' si no tenía a otro hijo más que Itachi, y él era muy pequeño como para ser un padre, ¡Kami, lo era demasiado!

El pequeño ahora mismo se encontraba junto a Himawari, la misma estaba sentada entre medio de Kushina y Mikoto. Sarada estaba sentada junto a Bolt y Hiashi, Hizashi a lado de su hermano.

Aunque Mikoto también estaba nerviosa por la nueva y extraña información, sabía que que su esposo era una bomba de tiempo, todos lo sabían...

Y estalló...

"¡MINATO, DILO DE UNA VEZ MALDITA SEA!" bramó el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie de golpe, sobresaltando a los demás presentes. Sarada cada vez se sentía peor por lo que había dicho, ¿Cómo pudo dejar escapar algo así, a pesar de ser ella la actuaba con más cautela?

En ese momento, el Namikaze había llegado a la sala con una bandeja y unas cuantas tazas de café se posaban en ella, pero ante el grito de Fugaku dejó caer todo al suelo, alterado. Miró fastidiado el desastre que había causado, pensando que luego tendría que limpiarlo todo.

"¡¿Por qué has tirado el café?!" gritó nuevamente el Uchiha. El rubio pareció murmurar algo antes de responder.

"Bien, iré a preparar más..." se dio la vuelta, pero nuevamente lo detuvo.

"¡NO! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!"

Los niños comenzaron a asustarse, los adultos estaban preocupados por la salud mental de Fugaku... y ahora, debían hacerlo con Minato...

El mismo tenía los dientes apretados, con un tic en su ojo derecho. Realmente, era sorprendente que alguien tuviera la capacidad de hacer al rubio perder la paciencia. "Fugaku... cállate ¿Quieres?"

El susodicho parpadeó y luego gruñó, "¡¿Qué has dicho Minato?!"

El rubio se dio la vuelta, el tic aún en su ojo, y una vena se había hinchado en su sien, "Dije que te calles..." repitió, a punto de abalanzarse, pero Kushina y Mikoto los detuvo a tiempo tomándolos del brazo y jalándolos para que se sentaran a su lado.

"Kushina..." Minato aún parecía bastante alterado a pesar de los esfuerzos de ésta para calmarlo.

"Minato, cálmate o correrá la sangre," lo amenazó la pelirroja con una mirada seria, aunque cierto destello de diversión se reflejaba en sus ojos violáceos.

El Namikaze resopló y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kushina, sintiéndose más relajado con la mujer que amaba a su lado.

Mikoto, al notar que su marido estaba demasiado molesto aún, le besó la mejilla tiernamente, y este al instante se congeló, mientras un muy leve rojo subía a su rostro.

"Bueno..." Hiashi carraspeó para llamar la atención, "Ahora que todos están... más tranquilos, podrían explicarnos lo que está pasando, me muero de intriga..." cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sarada miró su regazo, ya que había llegado el momento que no le agradaba. No quería estar allí, todo era por su culpa.

Minato, en su misma posición con la cabeza en el hombro de la Uzumaki, suspiró resignado, "Bueno... es un tema muy complicado y delicado, prometan no interrumpir..." pidió. Los demás asintieron, pero no pareció muy convincente. "Pues... ellos son... Sarada Uchiha, Bolt y Himawari Uzumaki... nuestros viajeros del tiempo..." respondió, a lo que Kushina asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón.

La habitación se sumergió en un profundo silencio donde cada uno tenía una diferente tipo de expresión de incredulidad con mezcla de incertidumbre.

"Eso... no puede se cierto... no puede..." murmuró Hizashi.

"Es verdad... sólo les creeremos si ustedes nos dan una pista para hacerlo.

Fugaku y Mikoto estaban demasiado conmocionados como para hablar. Itachi miró a Himawari con duda y tristeza, y a pesar de ser muy pequeño, no sabía si era correcto que él siquiera la haya conocido. Él quería creer lo contrario, pero no pudo negarse a corresponder a la sonrisa que ésta le había dedicado, a pesar del dolor que la pequeña estaba pasando.

Minato se puso de en una posición sentada, porque supo que si seguía de la manera anterior se dormiría, a pesar de la situación. Reprimió un bostezo, "No po–''

"No podemos hablar del futuro, todos saben los riesgo..." explicó Sarada. Ya había cometido un error en el día, y no iba a hacerlo dos veces.

"Exactamente." el Namikaze asintió con la cabeza.

"La niña tiene un punto," señaló Hizashi, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el sillón. "En el caso que estuvieran diciendo la verdad, no podemos correr el riesgo que el saberlo trae consigo, es cuestión de lógica." El Hyuuga llevó un dedo a la cabeza para enfatizar la situación.

Eso dejó pensativos a los demás presentes.

"¿Entonces cómo podríamos creer lo que dicen?" bufó Fugaku para nada conforme con la explicación de Hizashi.

"Mmm... ¿Podrían preguntarle al viejo Hokage?" sugirió Bolt con una pequeña sonrisa. Todos lo miraron, "E-es que él lo sabe... era solo una sugerencia," miró hacia otro lado.

"El mocoso tiene razón, Hokage-jii lo sabe 'ttebane," Kushina asintió.

"Pero ahora mismo, el Hokage está en una reunión con el concejo." Les recordó Hiashi con algo de molestia, y miró por la ventana. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

"¿Saben?" la voz de Sarada llamó la atención de los demás, "Yo ya he metido suficiente la pata hoy, y sólo diré una cosa..." hizo una pausa, "Si no quieren creernos... ¡Pues pudranse entonces! ¡Shannaro!"

Hubo un intercambio de miradas por más de tres minutos, y Sarada no podía estar más orgullosa de sus palabras.

"¡Kyaa, esa es mi Sarada-chan!" exclamó Kushina elevando su puño en el aire, "¡¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?!" se burló y Minato sonrió.

Los demás estaban en silencio. Bolt miró a la pequeña Uchiha con algo admiración. Supo como callar a los demás con unas simples palabras.

"Ejem... ¿Y-y ahora qué hacemos...?" preguntó finalmente Mikoto, "M-me refiero a todo esto... si ella es nuestra... nieta... ¿Debería venir con nosotros?" cuestionó, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Fugaku la miró por un momento. Pensando en lo que su mujer había dicho. "Mikoto... tiene razón..."

El Namikaze se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, "Bueno yo... debemos preguntarle a Hokage-sama..." aunque creía que era lo correcto, el rubio realmente no deseaba que le quitaran a Sarada. No importaba el hecho de que sólo había podido ser _padre_ de ella por tan solo un día... no podían apartarla de él, ya sea aunque de sus propios abuelos se tratase. "... Pero creo que es lo correcto..." murmuró. Kushina lo miró extrañada por ello, pero pudo ver un poco de tristeza en los ojos azules de Minato.

"Minato, no le preguntaremos al Hokage, si ella es una Uchiha... vendrá con nosotros," Fugaku se puso de pie, "... Sí o sí..."

El rubio gruñó, bastante enojado con la decisión de Fugaku. Siquiera le habían preguntado a la niña si eso era lo que quería.

Sarada apretó los dientes con inquietud, mientras miraba a los dos mayores. ¿Qué debía hacer ella?

"Sarada-chan... ¿Tú qué piensas...?" la miró Mikoto.

"Yo... aún no lo sé..." admitió con su vista en el suelo. No estaba segura, ella quería vivir con sus abuelos, para conocerlos, para pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero vivir con Minato también había sido agradable. "No lo sé..." medio gruñó la niña.

"Entonces sí, deberían esperar hasta mañana y preguntarle al Hokage de lo que es correcto," sugirió Hiashi, "Yo ya me voy..." se puso de pie al igual que su hermano.

"Bien... creo que nosotros también..." asintió Mikoto quien tomó en brazos a Itachi. Éste le sonrió a Himawari. Fugaku suspiró. "Le preguntaremos al Hokage entonces..."

Los cuatro se retiraron de la casa, sumergió en un profundo silencio.

Mientras tanto. Tres personas se encontraban escondidos entre unos arbustos junto a la ventana de la casa del Namikaze. Uno de ellos gimió por todo lo que había oído.

"Demonios, nos metimos en algo que no debíamos... y todo por tu culpa Inoichi..." Shikaku miró a su derecha, donde el nombrado se encontraba, "Que problemático..."

"¡¿Pero yo cómo iba a saber que se trataba de semejante cosa?!" exclamó el rubio, pero fue silenciado por Chouza a la izquierda del Nara.

"Shhh... no grites, ya nos hemos metido en suficientes problemas..." le regañó el Akimichi.

El Yamanaka suspiró contrariado, y asustado por lo que implicaría todo. "Oh Kami que idiota he sido... ¿Qué ejemplo le daré a mis hijos?" lloriqueó, haciendo que sus compañeros rodaran los ojos con exasperación.

"Ya, cálmate que no es para tanto," le consoló el Nara, con una mirada aburrida. "Ahora, tenemos que ver cómo resolveremos todo este lío."

Inoichi lo miró con los ojos llorosos, "¿Y-y qué haremos ahora...?" Chouza se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

Shikaku se masajeó las sienes, "Bueno la misma cosa problemática de siempre..." ambos lo miraron, "Haremos como que no oímos nada, y seguiremos nuestro camino hacia lo que sí nos incumbe."

Asintieron algo vacilantes, y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

"Bien..." Kushina se puso de pie, "Creo que debo irme también..." Minato la tomó de la mano para evitar que ésta se valla.

"Espera Kushina, no puedes salir a la calle a estas horas, quédate aquí..." el rubio miró preocupado, y la mujer bufó, zafándose de su agarre con bastante sencillez.

"Soy una Kunoichi Minato, yo puedo cuidarme sola, no tienes que preocuparte," cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, "Nadie en su sano juicio se metería conmigo..." agregó, orgullosa.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, "Bueno, eso es verdad, pero no quiero que..."

"... ¿Te hagan daño?" finalizó la oración la pelirroja, y sonrió, "No te preocupes, ya sabes que soy invencible, nadie me hará nada..." el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque algo forzada, "Ahora sí, me voy... ja ne." Saludó con la mano, y se marchó, dejando la habitación, nuevamente en silencio...

"Yo... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó en voz alta Bolt. Himawari negó con la cabeza sin entender tampoco lo que había ocurrido.

"Me iré a dormir..." Sarada se puso de pie y se fue a la habitación que compartía con los dos pequeños.

"Pobre Sarada-chan..." murmuró Himawari meciendo sus piernitas que colgaban del sillón. Bolt no dijo nada, pero se mordió el labio bastante frustrado.

Minato suspiró, "Bueno... vamos a dormir..." dijo poniéndose de pie. La pequeña sonrió y saltó del sillón , para luego correr hacia una pequeña mesa y tomar algo, luego se acercó.

"Mira, me lo regaló Hiashi-Ojii-san..." le mostró el pijama con estampados de girasoles, "No es lindo~" sonrió.

El Namikaze parpadeó, "¿Hiashi?" sonrió, "Ooh, de seguro se verá muy lindo en ti," Himawari saltó feliz, y corrió al baño para ponerse su nuevo pijama. Bolt hizo lo mismo, dejando a Minato solo en la sala, bastante pensativo.

Luego de que todos estuvieran bien preparados, los niños se acostaron en sus camas. Sarada le había dado las espalda a los demás, haciéndoles parecer que estaba dormida, pero el mayor sabía que ella realmente no lo estaba.

"Buenas noches..." sonrió el rubio.

"Buenas noches," dijeron al unísono Bolt y Himawari, antes de acomodarse y caer al instante dormidos. Minato los miró un momento, y luego a Sarada, frunciendo el ceño un poco preocupado por la niña, que había actuado bastante extraño desde que había dejado escapar aquello.

Cerró lentamente la puerta, y se dirigió a la sala, para luego dejarse caer en el sillón. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos, pensando profundamente.

Sobre cómo haría para ocultar el origen de los niños, o sea, de que eran del futuro... y cumplir con la promesa. Tal vez, podía mejorar el Hiraishin, puede que con ello, podría llevar a los niño a su tiempo. Se prometió a sí mismo que al día siguiente, los inscribiría en la Academia, y que se internaría en la biblioteca de Konoha.

"Minato-san... pss Minato-san..."

El rubio dio un respingo desde su lugar al oír una voz llamándolo. Miró a un lado un poco sobresaltado, para encontrarse con Sarada, mirándolo un poco tímida.

"¿Sa-Sarada-chan?" sacudió la cabeza. Se había quedado dormido en aquella posición.

"Yo... no puedo dormir..." dijo tímidamente la niña. Minato parpadeó, "... Luego de lo que ocurrió..." agregó, "Pu-puedo sentarme aquí..." señaló al sillón.

"Claro," asintió el rubio. La Uchiha se acercó y se sentó a su lado, antes de suspirar.

"Minato-san... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora...?" preguntó de la nada la pelinegra.

"Mmm..." el Namikaze se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, "¿Te refieres al futuro o lo de vivir con Fugaku y Mikoto?" se rascó la nuca.

"Creo que las dos cosas..." miró hacia abajo, "Metí la pata hasta el fondo..."

"Sarada-chan, ya te he dicho que no te preocuparas por eso, que me encargaría yo..."

"¡Pero tú no tienes que hacer todo, Minato-san!" exclamó la niña. El rubio la miró seriamente. "Todo esto claramente no es de su incumbencia... usted lo sabe... no le debería importar..."

"No..." comenzó el rubio, "No es verdad... me ofrecí a ayudarlos porque yo quiero hacerlo," le sonrió, "... Sea o no de mi incumbencia... y no me arrepiento... hice una promesa"

La niña lo miró con los ojos llorosos, "M-muchas gracias Minato-san," saltó a abrazarlo, para gran sorpresa del rubio, este poco después le correspondió.

Minato bostezó una vez que el sueño se hizo presente, y de inmediato cayó dormido. Y Sarada ella ya lo había hecho.

Bolt y Himawari se asomaron desde el pasillo.

"Oi, ahora era turno de Sarada-chan~" sonrió la pequeña.

Bolt simplemente miró a la Uchiha , mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro bigotudo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Holaa a todoos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :). Volví demasiado rápido ¿Verdad? A que no se lo esperaban ¿Ah? ¿AH? XD. Sí, ni yo me lo creo jaja, pero cuando subí el capítulo 6, de inmediato me puse a escribir este :D jeje, debería subir contis más seguido, pero hay veces que estoy muy ocupada –¿Qué cosas tan importante podrías hacer tú?– *Grita alguien de fondo, y yo río nerviosa***

**Bueno pues, hay muchas cosas de las que debo prepararme... y entre ellas el bendito inicio de clases, por lo que será más probable que mis actualizaciones sean más lentas de lo normal, aunque trataré de no demorarme mucho ;).**

**¡Muchas gracias por los, reviews, favoritos y seguidores! Hace que mi barra de inspiración se llene hasta arriba, y con ello los capítulos llegan mucho más rápido. Los amo a todos!**

**Y en cuanto a lo de Itachi, si a nadie le molesta su edad, no lo editaré, ya que si lo hago, el capítulo 5, 6 e incluyendo este deberán ser modificados en su gran parte... y Himawari se quedará sin Itachi :'(**

**Y tal vez el próximo capítulo se centre un poco más en el futuro :)**

**Por favor, háganme saber lo que piensan del capi y/o historia porfiiis~**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n_n/**

**Miss Haruno...**


	8. Día de campo

**Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo.**

_Leyenda:_

_"Pensamientos"_

"Diálogos"

**"Invocación o Bijuu hablando"**

_**"Invocación o Bijuu pensando"**_

_Géneros:_ Humor, Family, Adventure y Romance.

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna...

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Día de Campo._

Dos niños pre-adolescentes iban discutiendo por las calles algo vacías, muy temprano en la mañana. La única mujer en el grupo no podía dejar de rodar los ojos por la estupidez de ambos compañeros.

"Oigan, dejen de pelear" pidió, casi suplicante. Pero la ignoraron.

¿Y para qué se molestaba? Siempre era igual, no podían tener un encuentro de equipo sin que terminase en un desastre. Extrañamente, Obito había llegado temprano al entrenamiento y desde ese momento comenzaron a pelear sus dos amigos por algún comentario que hizo Kakashi, y le hastiaba.

Ahora, se dirigían a la casa de su Sensei porque el mismo no se había presentado al entrenamiento, lo cual era extraño también.

Una vena se hinchó el la sien de Rin, resistiendo las ganas de golpear a cada uno y dejarlos tirados en el suelo como sacos de papa.

"¡Deja de presumir princesita!"

"¿Quién está presumiendo?"

"¡Tú lo estás haciendo!"

"No me había dado cuenta."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¿Que no me di cuenta?"

"No, eso no..."

La castaña estalló. "¡Ya cállense ustedes!"

El silencio se hizo presente y Rin se sintió orgullosa d sí misma.

"¿No creen que es muy temprano como para discutir de semejante forma?"

Ambos se señalaron de una manera infantil. "¡Él comenzó!" luego se miraron y se lanzaron rayitos por los ojos. Rin suspiró con cansancio y negó con la cabeza.

Con creciente dolor de cabeza, la niña se detuvo frente a la casa de su Sensei, haciendo que Kakashi y Obito chocaran entre sí al estar suficientemente ocupados discutiendo sobre algo sin contexto.

"¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!" exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta que Rin ya se había alejado de ellos para llamar a la puerta.

"Sensei ¿Estás ahí?"

No obtuvo respuesta.

***~o*O*o~***

Sarada abrió sus ojos soñolientos lentamente y se giró para un lado. Minato aún seguía dormido y no parecía tener signos de despertar al menos en un par de horas más.

Suspiró con pereza. Había sido una semana difícil, en especial el día de ayer. Y a pesar de ser una niña muy pequeña, el estrés y ansiedad la invadían. Necesitaba relajarse, pero toda aquella situación simplemente no se lo permitía.

Se puso de pie pero dio un respingo al oír un golpe seco en la puerta, seguido de un quejido de dolor y un par de insultos luego. No pudo evitar sentir miedo en aquellos momentos, ya que ahora la puerta estaba siendo golpeada incesantes veces con bastante fuerza.

"Mi-Minato-san..." le sacudió el brazo pero éste solo atinó a pronunciar algo que la niña no pudo entender, antes de continuar durmiendo. "¡Minato-san...!"

La ventana se abrió de golpe en un gran estruendo. Sea quien sea el intruso, era muy poco discreto.

"¿Cómo te atreves estrellar mi cabeza contra la puerta?"

"Baka, tú te lo buscaste," dijo la voz de un niño con bastante fastidio, "Además, parece que no hay nadie..."

Las cortinas se corrieron y en cuanto un enmascarado peliplateado se asomó para mirar en el interior, un objeto semejante a un cuadro voló y lo golpeó en plena cara, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Obito le quedó mirando y rápidamente llevó una mano a la cara para cubrir su boca mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo por la risa contenida. Eso, simplemente no podía estar pasando. No lo resistió más y se echó a reír como si no hubiera mañana mientras que su compañero seguía en el suelo, con un chichón en la cabeza y un poco de sangre.

Rin lo miró indignada.

"¿Quienes son ustedes...?"

La voz de Sarada llamó la atención de ambos intrusos que permanecían conscientes y la miraron. Aunque el Uchiha simplemente no podía parar de reír del pobre Kakashi.

"U-uh... lo sentimos... yo soy Rin, él es Obito..." señalo al alegre azabache a su lado, "Y bueno, el que está en el suelo es Kakashi..." ahora apuntó al enmascarado. "Somos alumnos de Minato-sensei... creo que ya nos hemos visto antes."

Sarada colocó un jarrón que traía en sus manos nuevamente sobre una pequeña mesita junto al sillón de la sala.

"Sí... ahora lo recuerdo." Sonrió apenada la Uchiha. "Lamento lo de antes..."

"No te preocupes..." Rin arrastró a Kakashi hasta el sillón, pero lo dejó tirado en el suelo nuevamente al notar a su Sensei dormido en el mueble, y no tardó en acercarce para despertarlo.

"Pss, despierta..." lo zarandeó pero éste solo gruñó, "Sensei." Suspiró.

"Ha sido... una semana difícil, así que yo entiendo que esté tan cansado." Comentó Sarada mirándolo de reojo.

Obito finalmente dejó de reír y procedió a acercarse a las dos mujeres.

"Sí, sí, que esté cansado, pero nosotros necesitamos entrenar, para eso vinimos aquí en primer lugar."

La castaña negó con la cabeza ante la declaración de su compañero.

"Eso no importa, podemos dejarlo para otro momento. Es mejor que él duerma." La niña observó que Kakashi comenzaba a despertar de su pequeña siesta no deseada, y llevó una mano a su cabeza por el dolor que sentía al haber sido golpeado por aquél cuadro, bastante puntiagudo, que podría utilizarse sin problemas como un Shuriken en batalla.

Obito se cruzó de brazos, para nada conforme con la idea de Rin. Pero sólo por ser ella, no replicó.

"¿De qué me perdí?" habló finalmente el Hatake y mirando a su alrededor con ligera confusión, para luego recordar que se encontraba en la casa del Namikaze.

"Nos vamos, Kakashi, por hoy no entrenaremos, Sensei parece cansado." Avisó Rin. El peliplateado no hizo más que suspirar.

De repente, oyeron a su querido compañero hiperactivo vitorear de manera infantil. Minato había despertado. ¿Y con semejante desastre, cómo no hacerlo?

"¿Uh? ¿Ya es de día?" el mayor preguntó algo desorientado y cegado por la luz que ingresaba por la ventana. Se incorporó y miró a los niños una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luminosidad del ambiente.

"De hecho." Respondió Kakashi, sin dejar de frotarse la cabeza donde se encontraba la herida.

"¡Ya era hora Minato-sensei!" exclamó Obito alegremente mientras elevaba sus brazos en el aire como si hubiese ocurrido el mayor de los milagros, "estábamos esperando que despierte, hace tiempo que no entrenábamos."

"Entrenar... entrenar..." Minato pareció pensar en ello, "¡¿ENTRENAR?!" se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando a Sarada que miraba todo con curiosidad junto al sillón.

"Eh... ¿Sí?" se extrañó Rin.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó el rubio, mirando hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

"Nueve de la mañana." Respondió Kakashi con aburrimiento.

"Y no se preocupe Sensei, podemos esperar más, no tenemos apuro." Intentó tranquilizarlo Rin. Minato no pareció relajarse mucho.

Tras avisar que iría a desperar a los dos niños, Sarada subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación donde ambos dormían plácidamente. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y se acercó a las camas.

Miró a Himawari, quien se veía tan linda con su expresión serena mientras dormía. Luego observó a Bolt, y por más que no quisiera admitirlo, también se veía adorable. Y sí, el estar todo desparramado en la cama y las sábanas aprisionando sus piernas, no quitaba ese hecho.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y se dispuso a despertar primero a la niña. Zarandeó ligeramente su brazo y le susurró:

"Himawari, debes levantarte ya."

La niña abrió sus azules ojos y miró a ella soñolienta. Se talló sus ojitos y asintió con la cabeza para luego bostezar

Entonces, Sarada se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Bolt, sólo que éste se resistía, colmando la paciencia de la pequeña.

"¡Idiota! ¡Levántate!" chilló la niña, pero lo único que obtenía del rubio, era un gemido o un gruñido, antes de acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

"¡Bolt!" le tomó el brazo, pero éste al intentar darle la espalada, tiró de ella, haciendo que Sarada cayera sobre él. Los azules ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron lentamente y miraron a los de Sarada, antes de que ésta se pusiera tan roja como un tomate. Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Todo bien allá arriba?" preguntó Minato desde la planta baja, acompañado de sus tres alumnos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Kakashi con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

Sarada saltó lejos mientras que Bolt se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, ambos limpiando sus ropas como si algo sucio les hubiera caído encima.

"Oh... Kami..." murmuró la Uchiha, aún toda roja mientras trataba de ocultarlo. "Sólo... levántate ¿Quieres?" dijo tan avergonzada que no se veía propio de ella.

El rubio bufó y asintió, con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas bigotudas.

Himawari, quien se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, rió ligeramente por la situación que había presenciado, meciendo sus piernitas que no lograban tocar el suelo.

"¡Himawari! Tú... ¿Aún estabas aquí?" se avergonzó aún más su hermano.

"Claro, y fue muy gracioso," vitoreó la pequeña, "ustedes son novios ¿No?"

¡Oh por Dios! ¿De dónde sacó semejante cosa esa niña?

"¡NO!" Bramó Bolt, sobresaltando levemente a la Uzumaki. No se habían dado cuenta que Sarada ya se había ido corriendo de aquél lugar...

"Uh... ¿Y Sarada?"

***~o*O*o~***

Sarada bajó corriendo por las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina. Los presentes miraron extrañados por su comportamiento. La niña se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa y un tazón de cereal fue colocado frente a ella.

Comió en silencio con el rostro sonrojado, como si lo sucedido anteriormente le hubiese golpeado duro. No sabía por qué había estado tan nerviosa cuando había caído sobre Bolt... o avergonzada tal vez. Pero... ¡Ni que hubiese sido algo tan malo! O sea, sí lo era, pero de todos modos... no tenía sentido.

"Bien Sarada-chan... ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Minato mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa del tamaño justo para un comedor de mediana medida. Sus tres alumnos tomaban chocolate caliente, ubicados en las sillas restantes al rededor de la misma.

"Nada, no pasó nada..." negó con las manos la niña, sin convencer en absoluto al mayor. Aunque no volvió a preguntar, para el gran alivio de Sarada.

Lo que el Karma podía hacerle a una niña ¿Eh? Tal vez debería dejar de ser tan mala con él... ¡JA! ¡Ni de broma!

Poco después bajaron Bolt y Himawari. El primero no reflejaba ni la más mínima consternación, como si realmente no hubiese ocurrido nada minutos antes; mientras que la niña nada más estaba sonriendo. Los demás no podían deducir si era porque algo bueno había pasado, o si simplemente se encontraba de buen humor.

"Okey... ¿Cómo durmieron todos?" preguntó Minato mientras servía el desayuno para los dos pequeños recién llegados.

"Sí, ha estado bien." Respondió Bolt.

"¡Yo dormí bien!" exclamó Himawari.

"Hn." dijo simplemente Sarada.

"Yo también dormí bien..."

Todos miraron a Obito con una ceja alzada. Éste nada más se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.

"¿Qué? La pregunta iba dirigida a nosotros también ¿No?"

Ellos lo meditaron un momento. Minato simplemente rió.

**…**

Media hora después de un tranquilo desayuno, decidieron prepararse para marchar a un campo de entrenamiento. A pesar de ser ya muy tarde, no desperdiciarían el día.

"Minato-san, ¿nos va a entrenar también?" preguntó Bolt con ojos suplicantes. El mayor sólo negó con la cabeza.

"No me corresponde hacerlo si aún no se han graduado en la Academia, deben saber lo básico antes para poder protegerse de cualquier daño que un entrenamiento les presente," explicó, "veré si esta semana los inscribo en la Academia y así no atrasarse."

Bolt infló las mejillas, molesto, mientras que su hermanita se rió levemente por la cara del rubio.

Pasaron cerca de Ichiraku y Minato pudo divisar una cabellera roja inconfundible. Supo que era de Kushina. Y ésta pareció darse cuenta ya que se asomó desde su banquillo mientras corría la cortina y así mirar a ellos, quienes pasaban casualmente por allí.

"¡Hey, chicos!" llamó ella con una sonrisa, "vengan, Minato invita 'ttebane!"

El susodicho negó con la cabeza, resignado.

"Lo lamento Kushina, pero ahora mismo nos íbamos para entrenar... ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

El rostro de la pelirroja pareció iluminarse ante su pregunta. Aquella emoción se asemejaba tanto al de una niña pequeña a quien le regalaron su primera muñeca.

Pero claro, las expresiones de Kushina eran exageradas. Minato amaba eso.

"¡Pues claro!" exclamó con una sonrisa, "luego los alcanzo." Entonces se puso de pie y desapareció en una nube de humo ante los ojos sorprendidos del Namikaze, los niños y Teuchi quien llegaba para colocar un nuevo tazón de Ramen en la barra.

"¿Quién pagara por todo el Ramen?" Preguntó casualmente el hombre mayor, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Aunque le daba algo de pena.

Minato suspiró. Al menos la mujer tuvo la decencia de cubrir la mitad de lo que había comido con un viejo ticket, que aún servía por razones desconocidas. Se compadeció de él.

**...**

"Minato-sensei, ¿que nos enseñará hoy?" preguntó Obito emocionado.

"Bueno, eso lo veremos ahora," respondió mientras veía como Bolt, Sarada y Himawari se dirigían hacia un árbol para luego sentarse bajo su sombra. El niño tenía un puchero en su rostro porque quería que lo entrenaran para así, superar a su padre. Él se había prometido aquello, sería más fuerte que _el viejo_.

"Sensei..." Rin elevó la mano, captando la atención del susodicho, "¿sabe de alguien que pueda ayudarme con mi formación médica?"

Minato negó con la cabeza cambiando su expresión. "Y lamento no poder ayudarte en esto..."

Sarada miró curiosa a la niña. Le hubiera gustado tener a su mamá allí acompañándola; ella también habría sido capaz de ayudar a Rin con su entrenamiento. La entrenaría como una de las mejores ninja médico.

Dejó escapar un suspiro que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo. Bolt la miró notando aquello.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó. La Uchiha no respondió inmediatamente.

"No..." fue todo lo que dijo. El niño arqueó una ceja ante su respuesta para nada convincente.

"¡Vamos, dímelo dattebasa!" exclamó nuevamente. Es que la razón del comportamiento de Sarada era tan obvia, y el rubio no era capaz de notar aquello.

"... ¿Para qué quieres saber?"

El rubio enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

"Pues somos amigos ¿No?"

Sarada lo miró rápidamente. "¿Amigos?"

Bolt se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza "... Compañeros... ambos estamos metidos en esto, por lo que estaría bien apoyarnos mutuamente."

Sarada sonrió de lado. "Es raro que finalmente uses ese pequeño maní al que llamas cerebro."

"Sí, ¿Verdad...?" se apoyó en el tronco del árbol con los brazos tras su nuca "... ¡Oye! " replicó. La Uchiha rió.

"Recién caes en eso." Rió de nuevo y Bolt no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

Himawari, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba observando como las hormigas se trasladaban de un lugar a otro como verdaderas trabajadoras, llevando hojas, ramas y demás, tan solo sonreía mientras escuchaba la conversación de los dos niños. Ella, bien escondida detrás de ellos, pero en el mismo árbol.

Su mirada cambió hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Minato esquivaba kunais y shurikens que eran lanzados hacia él por sus tres alumnos, y por un momento se preguntó si eso sería lo que aprendería luego de graduarse en la Academia.

Le gustaba la idea, los tres niños se veían muy fuertes con ese arduo entrenamiento. Pero, si había algo que la niña deseaba aprender, eran las habilidades de su madre, el Juuken. Pero claro, ella sabía que para realizarlo le hacía falta el Byakugan, el cual no tenía.

Pero su mayor pregunta era si sería capaz de despertarlo. ¿Se despertaba de todos modos? ¿Y cómo lo haría si ella en cambio, poseía los ojos azules de su padre y no los aperlados de su madre?, aunque, ¿eso influye en algo?

Miró nuevamente hacia adelante. Ahora se habían enfrascado en una batalla de Taijutsu, mientras que su Sensei supervisaba el entrenamiento desde una prudente distancia.

"Okey chicos, quince minutos de descanso."

Ellos asintieron mientras se acercaban a los tres pequeños junto al árbol.

"Uff, esto sí que fue agotador, no creo soportar mucho más..." Obito se dejó caer al suelo mientras que la hierva alta le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. "¡Achu!"

"Esto fue parte del entrenamiento. Eres un llorón," le espetó Kakashi cruzándose de brazos. Una vena se hinchó en la sien del azabache.

"Eres un..."

"¡Chicos, no peleen!" exclamó Rin, cansada con toda esa situación que encima, había tenido que lidiar desde muy temprano en la mañana.

Minato suspiró.

"¡Hola a todos, perdón por demorarme tanto pero es que debía preparar un par de cosas 'ttebane!" Kushina se acercaba corriendo con una canasta colgada de su brazo y una mochila en su espalda.

Al llegar a ellos con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, colocó la canasta en el suelo y sacó de su mochila un gran mantel a cuadros de color rojo y blanco, típico de los que se utilizan en un picnic; lo colocó lentamente en el suelo. Sacó de la pequeña canasta unos cuantos tazones de Ramen, tanto instantáneos como hechos por ella misma. Colocó también una jarra con jugo de naranja recién exprimido, algunos sandwichs, palillos, arroz, onigiris, dangos y varias cosas más bajo la estupefacta mirada de los presentes.

"¡Yata!" exclamó la pelirroja, mirando a ellos. "Mira de lo que soy capaz, Minato-_chan_," llevó una mano a su pecho con orgullo. El Namikaze le sonrió, sin percatarse del 'sospechoso' sufijo en su nombre.

"Wow Kushina-san, ¿A qué va todo esto?" preguntó Obito emocionado mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Yo no puedo dejar a los pequeñines sin una rica merienda ¿A que no?" tiró de las mejillas del niño mientras éste atinaba a balbucear algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír. "Si no fuera por mí, de seguro morirían de hambre 'ttebane"

Minato la miró con una ceja alzada y se cruzó de brazos. "No es cierto..." miró ofendido.

"Oh, no te pongas triste, sabes que lo que digo es cierto."

El rubio lo meditó.

Bolt se acercó rápidamente con curiosidad siendo seguido por Sarada y Himawari. Kushina no tardó en atacar, prácticamente tirándose sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

"Coman todo lo que quieran," los sentó a la fuerza sin darles oportunidad de replicar. Kakashi y Rin también se acercaron mientras Obito se sobaba la cara.

Kushina se ubicó frente a Minato y sacó una pequeña cámara, para luego comenzar a sacarle fotos a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Desde un Namikaze comiendo Ramen, Kakashi y Obito pelando por unos dangos, una Rin irritada por aquello, Himawari riendo de ello, y Sarada y Bolt sonriéndose entre sí...

Wow, wow, wow... no tan rápido.

Miró la foto y sonrió. Esa la guardaría, la haría un retrato y luego les fastidiaría la existencia por el resto de sus días. Ella era tan macabra.

"Kushina... ¿A qué va esa sonrisa?" preguntó Minato, un tanto preocupado.

"¿Oh?" negó con la cabeza, "nada." Se dispuso a comer su Ramen mientras reía por lo bajo.

**"Vaya, vaya..."**

La Uzumaki rápidamente llevó una mano a su estómago mientras un creciente dolor se apoderaba del mismo. El Kyuubi intentaba destruir el sello.

"¡Kushina!" Minato se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse a ella y revisar el sello. Los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, alertados por lo que sucedía.

"Agh, ¡Kyuubi, quédate ahí 'ttebane!"

Los ojos de Bolt de agrandaron. _"¿Kyuubi? No es posible..."_

Kushina abrió los ojos, viendo de repente que se encontraba en un lugar extraño. No había suelo, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, ya que prácticamente caminaba por el aire. Todo el lugar era de un extraño color naranja y rosa muy brillante. Entonces vio al colosal zorro de las nueve colas, encadenado en una gran roca, mirándola con un odio que nadie jamás podría ser capaz de sentir. No como un Bijuu.

"Deja de intentar romper el sello ¿Quieres?" pidió la mujer, recibiendo a cambio un feroz rugido de enojo. "Oh, con que no estamos de humor ¿Eh?" bromeó.

**"¡Cállate!****" **chilló el zorro. Kushina se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente. **"Necesito que me expliques algo, mocosa."**

Ella se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo. "Yo no tengo nada que explicarte."

**"****¡Escúchame!"** rugió él, pero ella siguió ignorándolo mientras comenzaba a caminar y movía su mano en un gesto de despedida. **"¡¿Por qué dos de esos mocosos tienen parte de mi Chakra?!"**

Kushina se detuvo en seco. "¿Qué?"

* * *

Extra 1: La curiosidad mató al gato.

Inoichi se sentó rápidamente en una silla en la tienda de Dangos mientras que sus dos compañeros se ubicaron frente a él. Ambos lo miraban con una ceja alzada, ya que el rubio resultó ser el más afectado de los tres con aquella extraña información que habían conseguido de manera "no intencional", fue el más traumado.

"A ver, Inoichi." Shikaku se masajeó las sienes, "¿por qué no te olvidas ya de esto?"

El susodicho cubrió su cabeza con una revista al momento en que colocaron un plato de dangos y un té frente a él. La mujer lo miró extrañada por su comportamiento antes de marcharse espantada.

"¿Lo ves?, siquiera conseguirás una novia si sigues comportándote así." Comentó Chouza, en un tono resignado.

"¿E-es que no lo entiendes? Cometimos un error, y... y..."

"Escúchame," habló lentamente Shikaku, "puede que lo que hayamos oído siquiera sea verdad. Nadie anda por ahí hablando de viajes en el tiempo." Opinó.

"¿¡Y qué si no lo es?!" gritó histericamente.

"Que problemático."

Kushina entró de repente al lugar, notando a un aterrado Inoichi cubriendo su existencia con una revista que había encontrado sobre la mesa.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?" cuestionó.

"Cuestiona su existencia." Respondió el Akimichi. Shikaku sonrió ligeramente.

"Oh... pues suerte con eso." Palmeó su cabeza y se retiró.

Inoichi bajó la revista y miró a sus dos amigos con una ceja alzada. "¿Cuestionar mi existencia?"

Chouza se encogió de hombros. "¿Preferías en cambio que le diga que temes que el futuro se venga abajo catastróficamente?"

"Okey, pero esa respuesta no tenía sentido..."

"Tú sólo cállate, te estamos ayudando." Replicó el Nara.

"Pero esas repuestas son..."

"Shhh..." lo silenció el Akimichi.

"Ok."

"Si no hubieras actuado como el gato curioso probablemente no estarías en este lío," opinó Shikaku. El Yamanaka parecía que iba a llorar. "Ay Dios... problemático."

"Oh querido Kami-sama... mátame." Shikaku y Chouza se miraron entre sí.

"Creo que lo perdimos."

Moraleja: No te metas en lo que no te importa.

* * *

**_N/A: _Eeeh... jeje... ¿Hola? Ha pasado tiempo ¿Eh? Los extrañé... (/*o*)/ **

**¡PERDÓN! Enserio, no era mi intensión dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo, pero tuve una serie de problemas bastante graves para mí. Problemas familiares, personales, un enorme bloqueo de autor. La verdad, no estoy en mi mejor mes, ni año.**

**Este no era el capítulo que tenía planeado escribir, más yo había prometido centrarme en el futuro, pero el documento lo había dejado por la mitad, me era imposible continuar. Sin embargo, esto lo tenía planeado para el capítulo 9 o 10, así que, como bien dije antes, el documento que tengo escrito por la mitad probablemente llegue más rápido, sólo ténganme paciencia, por favor.**

**En cuanto al extra, habrá más de eso, tal vez escriba cualquier tontería que se me venga a la mente o para explicar ciertas cosas que dejen en duda. Bueno, lo que sea.**

**En este capi decidí hacer algo de SaraBolt e_é jeje. Y para los fanáticos del ItaHima (voy a spoilear xD), yo de todos modos tenía planeado hacer algo de eso en el capítulo 10 u 11 :D**

**Sólo... díganme cómo puedo compensarles por mi tardanza.**

**Díganme lo que piensan del capítulo, por favor. (De seguro habrán notado que perdí la práctica xD).**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n-n/**

**Miss Haruno...**


	9. Pensamientos

**Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo**

_Leyenda:_

―Diálogos―

―_Pensamientos_―

―**Invocación o Bijuu hablando****―**

―_**Invocación o Bijuu pensando**_**―**

_Géneros:_ Humor, Family, Adventure y Romance.

_Descargo de responsabilidad: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 9:_ _Pensamientos._

Kushina dio un paso hacia atrás, negándose a creer semejante cosa que salió de la boca del gran zorro demonio. ¿Había parte de su Chakra en los pequeños? ¿Era eso una broma? Para que tal cosa ocurra, probablemente tuvieron que ser su Jinchuuriki antes o... haber tomado el Chakra de alguna manera. Aún así, el simple hecho no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué lo harían de todos modos?

Sin embargo, la expresión del Kyuubi no daba lugar a réplicas. A pesar de ser, de por sí, una criatura sin una pizca de sentido del humor ―comprobado por Kushina― y no tiene por qué demostrarlo si estuvo casi la mitad de su vida encerrado dentro de un ser humano; la seriedad que irradiaba de él era todavía más inquietante que su misma presencia. Algo sumamente importante estaba ocurriendo, y siendo éste el caso, debía preocuparse.

El Kyuubi resopló al sentir la tensión, llamando la atención de la pelirroja que, anteriormente, había estado sumida en sus cavilaciones. Posteriormente, comenzó a hablar:

―**No... tengo idea de lo que está ocurriendo, y he oído que esos mocosos vinieron de alguna manera del futuro... ―**comentó, suspirando―. **No es algo que debamos pasar por alto, sin embargo.**

―¿Por qué no? Hoy en día, gran cantidad de Shinobis consiguen de tu Chakra mediante una extracción o algún otro método. Ellos pudieron, probablemente, hacer lo mismo 'ttebane ―opinó Kushina, con el semblante serio.

El zorro parpadeó. Aquello no era algo del cual estaba precisamente enterado, sin embargo, lo pasó por alto.

―**Mocosa, niños tan pequeños como ellos no tienen por qué tener de mi Chakra, no creo que cualquier maldito humano vaya a extraerlo para posteriormente colocárselo a ellos. No obstante, el Chakra que siento en esos niños es muy débil y pequeña, probablemente la más mínima porción de mi energía... ****de todos modos, no deja de ser alarmante. Siento que ésto, simplemente, no hay que ignorar.**

Kushina le quedó mirando sin decir una palabra. El encadenado Bijuu comenzó a molestarse y tiró de sus cadenas, sin resultados.

―**¿Qué diablos te pasa? ****―**cuestionó impaciente.

―Es sólo que... es raro poder entablar una conversación contigo. Si te lo propones hasta puedes ser agradable ―sonrió para sus adentros.

―**¿Eh...? ****―**el Kyuubi parpadeó, desconcertado.

―¡Jajaja, mira! Te ves lindo con esa expresión de perplejidad, 'ttebane ―Kushina le sacó la lengua burlonamente. El zorro apretó los dientes y tironeó una vez más de las cadenas.

―**¡Tómate ésto enserio! ¡Y no me llames así! ****―**rugió el Kyuubi, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente como si estuviese intentando razonar con un niño pequeño.

―Oye, cálmate, sólo estaba bromeando ―Kushina movió sus brazos de un lado a otro―. Vaya, que poco sentido del humor 'ttebane.

El zorro gruñó sumamente molesto.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa. Ahora que se fijaba bien, sí que era extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dos niños pequeños, de siete y nueve años con una mínima porción de Chakra del Kyuubi. No tenía sentido.

El lugar comenzó a retumbar y Kushina supo que estaba por despertar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se encontraba nuevamente consciente, sin embargo, no podía ver nada por la oscuridad del lugar.

Se encontraba en un lugar suave y notó que unas sábanas la cubrían. ¿Estaba en su casa? Si ese era el caso... ¿Cómo llegó? ¿Quién la trajo?

Se quitó las mantas de encima y aún sentada en la recién descubierta cama, sus pies tocaron la fría madera del suelo. Se estremeció ligeramente pero prontamente se puso de pie, dando tres pasos tambaleantes hacia la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, dejando pasar un poco de luz del exterior de la habitación.

―Diablos, estoy tan desorientada y... ―colocó una mano en el picaporte y lo apretó con toda la fuerza que pudo― me siento débil...

Sufría de un intenso dolor de cabeza y no tenía fuerzas. Con dificultad logró abrir la puerta para posteriormente ser cegada por la luz que al instante penetró sus ojos.

―¡Ugh, demonios!

Sintió que chocó con algo y seguidamente un estruendoso ruido se oyó. Simplemente genial, había roto un florero, pensó.

Aunque, no recordaba tener floreros en su casa... ¿Y por qué estaba de repente todo tan oscuro?

Tropezó con sus pies y cerró los ojos por reflejo. Estaba preparada para recibir el suelo, pero ese momento nunca llegó, en su lugar, cayó sobre algo cálido del cual no tenía idea... pero se sentía bien.

―Kushina... ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ―una voz suave susurró. La pelirroja lo reconoció al instante, pero decidió no preguntar acerca del porqué estaba él en su casa.

―Yo... no sé... me duele la cabeza ―masculló, en la misma posición de antes.

Minato colocó una mano en la frente de la pelirroja y suspiró.

―Kushina, tienes fiebre... te llevaré a mi habitación de nuevo.

―¿Tu... habitación? ―la Uzumaki estaba aún más desorientada―. ¿Ésta no es mi... casa?

Minato negó suavemente y le recostó en la cama, cubriéndola con las mantas. Kushina se resistió un poco ya que no quería estar allí, pero a fin de cuentas, no logró nada con su actual de estado... más que tirar del cabello del rubio bruscamente, pero no con mucha fuerza ya que estaba falta de ella.

―Te desmayaste repentinamente hoy... ―comenzó Minato, sentándose en el borde de la cama― y como mi casa estaba más cerca, decidí traerte aquí. ―La miró con preocupación.

―¿Me desmayé? ―murmuró Kushina― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

―Seis horas ―contestó Minato, mirándola aún con preocupación.

―Deja de verme así, no me voy a morir... 'ttebane ―replicó Kushina, mirándolo con molestia. El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella pero se mantuvo despierta.

Minato negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

―Hablaremos de lo que sucedió después, ahora debes descansar, yo iré a buscar al... ―se detuvo cuando la mano de Kushina tomó su brazo. Se giró para mirarla con una ceja alzada.

―Quédate aquí, no te vallas ―pidió la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a Minato. Tiró de él y se encontró nuevamente sentado en la cama.

―Kushina... no puedo quedarme, tú debes...

―He dicho que estoy bien... ―masculló irritada―. Además... hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Minato suspiró y se la dejó pasar por ésta vez. Además, ese algo le dio curiosidad.

―Está bien, pero prométeme que luego descansarás lo necesario hasta que te repongas ―la miró con seriedad. Ella simplemente asintió. Él se recostó a su lado haciendo que Kushina se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara levemente aunque no se distinga, ya que sus mejillas ya estaban ruborizadas producto de la fiebre.

Pensó en alguna escusa para él se alejara, ya que el nerviosismo que le causaba era molesto.

―Etto... y-yo podría contagiarte si te pones tan cerca... 'ttebane ―murmuró, avergonzada. Sin embargo, ella sentía todo lo contrario. No quería que se alejara, deseaba que se quedara junto a ella, pero su timidez y orgullo pedían otra cosa.

Una parte de ella se alivió cuando Minato se encogió de hombros. No quería que pensara algo diferente que sus verdaderas intensiones.

―No te preocupes por eso ―respondió simplemente él.

Kushina le quedó mirando. ¿Qué clase de escusa era esa? Pero al fin y al cabo, no dijo nada más.

Minato se quedó mirando al techo cuando recordó la verdadera causa del porqué Kushina aún seguía despierta, y se giró a ella.

―Entonces... ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? ―preguntó curioso. En realidad, él tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerle.

Su voz pareció sacar a Kushina de sus profundos pensamientos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba en el techo tenuemente iluminado.

―Hablé con Kyuubi... ―comenzó. Minato se tensó por un momento y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la pelirroja lo detuvo―. Está bien, no pasó nada. Él... sólo quería decirme algo.

Minato se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que continuara.

―Él... hizo todo lo anterior a propósito, a pesar de no admitirlo, sin embargo, el Kyuubi se mostró preocupado por algo que notó en los niños ―hizo una pausa y sintió al rubio tensarse nuevamente.

―¿Algo en los niños...?

Kushina asintió.

―Sí. Ellos, al parecer, poseen Chakra del Kyuubi en su interior...

Minato se incorporó bruscamente, mirando a ella como si hubiese dicho algo completamente inaudito.

―Pero...

―Minato, cálmate, aún no termino ―dijo con calma ella y prosiguió.― Dos de los mocosos, sin embargo, poseen un porción muy pequeña de su Chakra, pero lo que realmente inquieta al Kyuubi es cómo lo consiguieron, siendo ellos tan pequeños.

Minato suspiró y reflexionó sobre lo anterior.

―Bueno, a decir vedad, sí es algo extraño, pero el Chakra pudo haber sido extraído y colocado en ellos... aunque, aún así...

Honestamente, Minato no estaba seguro ni de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Hasta que una vaga idea lo golpeó.

―O... puede ser que... la madre o padre de los niños hayan sido los... Jinchuurikis del Kyuubi, y de esa forma heredaron Chakra del Kyuubi en su nacimiento.

Todo se volvía aún más confuso, y a la vez imposible, porque Kushina era...

―Eso tiene más sentido ―reflexionó la pelirroja― sin embargo, no veo cómo eso puede suceder. Que yo sepa, sólo existe un Kyuubi.

Cerró los ojos en el dolor. Su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

Minato se percató de ello y se puso de pie.

―Iré a buscar la medicina, Kushina, descansa mientras tanto, seguiremos hablando de ésto cuando te hayas recuperado...

―E-espera idiota, no te vayas... ―pidió la pelirroja. Extrañamente, no quería que la dejaran sola... no quería estarlo.

Minato sonrió levemente y se puso de cuclillas junto a ella.

―No me iré por mucho tiempo. ―Al ver el puchero en el rostro de Kushina, rió entre dientes e inclinándose ligeramente, plantó un pequeño beso en su frente.

El rostro de Kushina enrojeció al instante y Minato se puso de pie sonriendo ante la expresión de la pelirroja.

―¡E-está bien, no vuelvas! ¡P-prefiero estar sola 'ttebane! ―exclamó sonrojada, con un puchero en su rostro.

El rubio rió mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

En un rincón oscuro y apartado fuera del cuarto, un par de ojos observaban al Namikaze marcharse. Lentamente, Himawari se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su hermano y Sarada, sentándose en su cama. La pequeña había estado escuchando voces desde hace un rato y la curiosidad la invadió, entonces decidió ir a ver lo que ocurría. Lo que no pensó es que escucharía semejante cosa.

―Nii-chan, Nii-chan ―ella susurró mientras tiraba ligeramente de la ropa de su hermano. Ya había pasado unas dos horas desde que los tres habían ido a la cama, pero Himawari no había podido conciliar el sueño en ese entonces, aún recordando lo que le había ocurrido a Kushina-san esa misma tarde.

Bolt gimió y estaba a punto de quejarse diciendo alguna grosería, hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba de su hermanita y se incorporó soñoliento, tallándose los ojos.

―¿Qué ocurre Himawari? ¿No crees que es muy tarde? ―gimió un tanto molesto, pero no lo demostró mucho.

―Nii-chan... ¿Qué es el Kyuubi? ―preguntó finalmente, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su hermano.

Enseguida se incorporó y la miró nervioso.

―Pues el Kyuubi es... él es... ―bueno, no le salía la palabra― es... ¿A qué viene esta pregunta? ―dijo de repente.

―Es que oí a Minato-san y a Kushina-san hablando de eso... dijeron que hay Chakra del Kyuubi en nosotros... ―la pequeña no estaba segura de lo que hablaba, ya que no entendía mucho de ese tema.

Bolt abrió y cerró la boca como un pez.

―¡¿Que nosotros qué...?! ―Himawari le tapó la boca ante su estruendoso grito. Sarada se movió en su cama, fingiendo estar dormida, pero en realidad estaba escuchando la conversación.

―¿Qué significa eso, Nii-chan? ―la niña lo miró preocupada― ¿Es algo malo?

Bolt no respondió de inmediato. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermanita y murmuró un "Ve a dormir, Himawari", inusualmente bajo. La pequeña le envió una mirada preocupada antes de obedecer sin más, pero a medio camino de su cama, se giró a su hermano que seguía en la misma postura que anteriormente, pensativo.

―Nii-chan... ¿Puedo... puedo dormir contigo hoy? ―su hermano la miró cuando ella preguntó―. Te-tengo miedo.

―Um... claro... ―se hizo a un lado y ella se acurrucó junto a él. Bolt envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hermanita y de esa forma, ella no tardó en dormirse. Bolt, en cambio, se mantuvo unos minutos más despierto, pensando, hasta que finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño.

Sarada se dio la vuelta y miró al techo. No estaba segura de lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo, estaba al tanto de que Naruto Uzumaki, padre de los niños, era el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Aunque...

¿Quién era Kushina en realidad? Decía ser una Uzumaki, y... era la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Sarada tenía una corazonada, de esas que Kakashi suele tener a menudo. Esa mujer tenía alguna relación con Bolt y Himawari. Y de Minato... bueno, de él podía decir que era extremadamente parecido a Naruto.

Se giró hacia un lado, dándole la espalda a las demás camas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Supongo que debía esperar hasta la mañana para aclarar sus dudas de alguna forma.

Se quedó dormida al cabo de unos minutos.

**…**

Bolt y Himawari se asomaron desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación del frente. Kushina reposaba en la cama, su brazo rodeaba posesivamente a un Minato a su lado que, al parecer, estaba tirado allí al azar, como si hubiese sido forzado a recostarse junto a ella. No tenía un pijama, más estaba vestido con su camisa y pantalones azules que suele usar cuando está en la casa. Ambos estaban dormidos.

Himawari sonrió mirando a su hermano. Ella siempre pensó que ambos juntos eran adorables, y a pesar de su corta edad, podía entender perfectamente la situación.

―Tortolitos ―bufó Bolt.

―Nii-chan, tengo una idea... ―el rubio la miró curioso― ¡Hagamos el desayuno juntos, ya que somos los primeros en despertar!

Y de hecho, eran los primeros, algo extraño viniendo del pequeño rubio.

Bolt le envió una rápida mirada a la habitación, comprobando que nadie haya despertado ante el pequeño grito de su hermanita, y colocó una mano en la cabeza de Himawai.

―No hables tan fuerte que los despertarás, y está bien, vamos a hacerlo... no es que tenga otra cosa que hacer ―se encogió de hombros.

Himawai sonrió feliz y tomó la mano de su hermano, arrastrándolo escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

Su hermanita estaba tan emocionada que no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Simplemente se quedó parada en la entrada de la cocina con una sonrisa. Bolt detrás suyo, se golpeó la frente.

―A ver... supongo que primero debemos hacer unas tostadas ¿No? ―ante su excelente idea, el rubio comenzó a buscar el pan, pero no podía llegar a la alacena. Himawari lo observaba con curiosidad y una pequeña risita salió de sus labios.

―¡Nii-chan no llega porque es pequeño!

―Tsk, no es cierto, yo sí puedo ―se puso de puntillas y estiró los brazos. Finalmente puso abrir una de las puertas de la alacena, pero hurgar dentro se le haría imposible―. Ahg, maldita cosa que está tan alta... ¡Ouch!

Una lata había caído en su cabeza. Al parecer, era una de atún.

Himawari rió, pero no de su hermano, sino de la situación. Claro que eso Bolt no lo comprendió y le envió una mirada molesta que hizo callar a su hermanita.

―Nii-chan, puedes usar una silla... ―dijo tímidamente Himawari al ver a Bolt completamente frustrado e irritado.

Sin embargo, cuando éste vio el rostro nervioso de su hermanita, enseguida se suavizó. Suspiró y no hizo más que asentir. Él no podía llegar a la alacena, eso estaba más que claro pero no podía admitirlo.

Tomó una silla y la colocó frente a él con un poco de fuerza. Himawari lo miraba curiosa.

Se subió sobre el mueble y finalmente llegó a la alacena, aunque no podía ver completamente en su interior, la altura alcanzaba para introducir su brazo y rebuscar hasta dar con el pan.

Como era de esperar, lo encontró, y sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, dio un brinco desde la silla y con pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia la tostadora, colocando los panes dentro.

Junto a su hermanita se hicieron el resto del desayuno, como ésto lo habían hecho ya un par de veces en su tiempo, sabían como hacerlo. A ambos les encantaba hacerle el desayuno a su mamá.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de los hermanos. Ambos se giraron, para encontrarse con Sarada apoyada en una pared y sus brazos y piernas cruzadas. Su expresión iba entre la confusión y seguridad.

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Cuatro Ojos? ―preguntó Bolt, ladeando la cabeza.

En lugar de responder, ella se acercó y se posicionó frente a los dos hermanos, examinándolos inquisitivamente antes de suspirar.

Himawari miró un poco nerviosa. El rubio estaba a punto de gritarle a la Uchiha pero ésta finalmente habló.

―No hay duda ahora ―dijo, mirándolos como si fuesen un extraño espécimen.

―¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! ¿Acaso sigues dormida o qué? ―exclamó Bolt, irritado. Sarada le envió una mirada molesta, pero decidió continuar.

―Estuve pensándolo toda la noche y... ustedes tienen un parecido increíble con Minato-san y Kushina-san... o mejor dicho, Tío Naruto es similar a ellos.

Himawari no entendía nada.

Sarada cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes.

―A lo que me refiero es que... ellos dos son, definitivamente, padres de Tío Naruto...

En ese momento, todo se tornó silencioso... completamente silencioso. Las tostadas saltaron del aparato en un sonoro "Tin" pero fue ignorado. La mandíbula de Bolt cayó en ese momento, hasta que todo pareció aclararse en su mente.

―¿P-pero qué estás diciendo, dattebasa? ¿A qué vienen esas suposiciones tan absurdas? ¡Es obvio que eso es imposible 'ttebasa!

La expresión de la Uchiha claramente indicaba lo contrario a lo que él pensaba.

―¡No puedes simplemente decirlo y ya! ¡Es estúpido! ¡Nadie puede deducir tal cosa en tan solo un par de horas en la noche! Y... y...

Himawari iba a decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca. ¿Qué podía decir de todos modos? Ella no estaba segura, pero a la vez sentía que lo que Sarada decía era cierto. Su hermano también, pero no quería reconocerlo.

―Escúchenme bien... es algo fácil de deducir y sólo tómense un tiempo para compararse entre sí, las similitudes entre ellos es enorme, tanto en personalidades como en apariencia. Sólo, hagan lo que les digo, y si no quieren creerme, pues entonces púdranse.― Sentenció la Uchiha, dándole una mordida a su tostada.

Bolt gruñó y miró hacia otro lado, molesto. Se acercó a la nevera y se sirvió un baso de leche en completo silencio.

―Hey niños... ¿Por qué tanto grito? ―la voz de Minato llegó desde las escaleras. En cuanto lo vio, Bolt lo observó un momento, se quedó en silencio y llevó una mano a su cabello. Sarada lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

Entonces tocó su pelo y miró nuevamente a Minato. Y casi sin poder evitarlo, escupió toda su bebida por la impresión.

* * *

_**N/A**_**: Hola! Lo sé, soy un verdadero horror para las tardanzas. Lamento que éste capítulo haya sido un poco más corto, pero fue todo lo que pude dar.**

**Y de nuevo, éste no era el capítulo que yo deseaba escribir y siento que me quedó un poco aburrido. Me disculpo por eso. Como había dicho en el anterior capítulo, me centraría más en los padres, pero el documento me quedó por la mitad y me estanqué. Realmente no sé qué poner sin adelantar eventos. Yo no tengo la intensión de terminar con este fic tan pronto.**

**En esta ocasión, decidí centrarme un poco en la relación entre Minato y Kushina, y Bolt y Himawari, espero hayan disfrutado de ello.**

**Poco a poco se revela la verdad sobre los abuelos. Me pregunto qué es lo que pasará... (?)**

**A partir de ahora, el fic estará escrito con la raya de diálogo. Me han dicho que las comillas no están permitidas en español, por lo que decidí editar los capítulos, sólo me faltan el 7 y el 8 cuya edición estaré haciendo lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Trataré de actualizar rápido, sin embargo, no hago promesas. Estoy teniendo un año difícil y la escuela está sacado lo mejor de mí. No obstante, haré lo que pueda, y no se preocupen, no abandonaré la historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Me encantaría si pudieran hacerme saber lo que piensan, enserio, no puedo dejar de leer sus reviews. Se los agradezco de verdad :)**

**Ok, ahora sí... me despido.**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n.n/**

_**Miss Haruno...**_


	10. ¡Sólo hay que ser optimista!

**_Segunda Generación: Viaje en el tiempo_**

_Leyenda:_

―Diálogos―

―_Pensamientos_―

―**Invocación o Bijuu hablando**―

_―**Invocación o Bijuu pensando**―_

_Descargo de responsabilidad__: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_**N/A: Ni Kami me perdonaría por mi tardanza, en verdad lo siento mucho. Hah, y unas ligeras acotaciones para evitar confusiones: la**_** Línea Horizontal _que encontrarán durante la lectura del capítulo y el trayecto de la historia representa un _cambio de tiempo, _mientras que este signo_ "~o~" _significa un_ salto de tiempo _o _cambio de escena. _Los he estado utilizando desde hace mucho, pero hago el aviso por si las dudas, ya que yo también me sentiría un tanto perdida._**

_**Nota de Autor al final...**_

* * *

_Capítulo 10: ¡Sólo hay que ser optimista!_

Minato lo miró. Sarada hizo lo mismo. Himawari no sabía realmente en quién posar su vista. Bolt no dijo nada ya que estaba lo suficientemente ocupado mirando fijamente a Minato.

¿Y por qué el ambiente se había tornado tan tenso por un simple accidente de leche?

El Uzumaki, tras finalmente reaccionar, se sintió estúpido.

―Huh... etto... limpiaré eso ―habló el mayor, en un intento de aligerar la atmósfera.

―¡No! ¡Yo lo haré! ―Bolt exclamó en respuesta, con un extraño puchero en su rostro. Minato se espantó.

―¿O-okay...? ―murmuró, pasándose una mano por su cabello de forma nerviosa. Si supiera lo que diablos había pasado, sin duda se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

Bolt caminó arrastrando los pies hacia el cuarto de lavado en busca de algunas cosas para limpiar su propio desastre. Mientras tanto, los restantes se miraron nuevamente entre sí.

―Eh... no sé lo que hice, pero espero me perdone ―Minato dijo en voz baja.

Sarada le envió una mirada de complicidad.

―Créeme, no haz hecho nada. ―Ella le respondió con su voz monótona―. Él es un idiota.

Él dudó un momento.

―Mmm... ¡Bien! ¡A preparar el resto del desayuno se ha dicho!

La Uchiha no podía creer lo fácil que era tratar con Minato. No había forma de que él hubiera caído en aquella mentira, ¿verdad? Era obvio que Bolt sentía algo en aquellos momentos, y el Namikaze era precisamente la razón de su comportamiento. Tal vez, cometió un error en hablarle sobre sus abuelos. Quizá, ella realmente no sabía absolutamente nada del tema y sólo tenía una extraña corazonada.

Puede que Minato no sea su abuelo y su intuición esté fallando de alguna manera. Esperen, eso no tiene sentido.

Sarada sintió culpa nuevamente. No entendía lo que le pasaba pero ya estaba harta de aquella insoportable emoción que le carcomía las entrañas.

―¿Estás bien?

Oh. Había olvidado que aún la estaban mirando.

―Sí... lo estoy... ―respondió simplemente a la pregunta del mayor, el cual quería saber más que nunca lo que diablos se había perdido.

―... Esperen un momento mientras veo cómo se encuentra Kushina... ―Minato prácticamente huyó del lugar.

Himawari suspiró.

**~o~**

Bolt cerró la puerta del lavadero y se apoyó en ella. Un suspiro contenido escapó de sus labios.

¿Es posible que Minato sea realmente su abuelo? ¿Existe una oportunidad? Y si es así, ¿por qué su padre no se lo dijo nunca?

―Maldito viejo ―masculló con enojo―. Te... odio...

Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

―Maldita sea... los extraño... ―murmuró en un hilo de voz―. Los extraño mucho...

No importa cuán enojado podía estar, echaba mucho de menos a sus padres. A su amable y cariñosa madre, y a su _estúpido _y enérgico _viejo _padre.

Y también a Kakashi-san y a sus compañeros de Academia. Él... sólo quería verlos una vez más.

―¿Ellos... estarán buscándonos? ―la simple idea le causaba una insoportable ansiedad.

**~o~**

―Kushina, ¿cómo te sientes? ―Minato ingresó a su habitación con aquella mirada preocupada que siempre llevaba cuando se encontraba en aquél estado, y le ponía los nervios de punta.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Kushina yacía en su cama, aún durmiendo, y con su ceño ligeramente fruncido en su sueño.

El rubio se acercó lentamente y colocó una mano sobre la frente mujer, comprobando así su temperatura.

―La fiebre aún no ha bajado ―murmuró con preocupación. ¿Es posible que el Kyuubi sea el responsable de ello? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

Él se arrodilló junto a la cama mientras la contemplaba una vez más.

Se sentía un poco frustrado. Desde pequeños él la había amado, pero hasta la fecha no había sido capaz de decírselo. Sí, como _oíste_, ellos no eran amantes. Cualquier signo que lo demostrase era puramente coincidencia. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, lo suficiente como para que los demás pensasen que lo eran... y puede que actúen como tal por su mutua confianza, pero nunca llegaron a algo serio. Eran simples amigos... unos muy cercanos. Qué loco, ¿no?

Tristemente, Minato nunca fue capaz de decírselo. Cuando se lo proponía, al momento se acobardaba. Temía que si él se lo decía, ella podía no sentir lo mismo y de esa forma comenzarían a distanciarse y dejarían de ser amigos.

La simple idea le daba las razones suficientes para no hablar, y la carga de sus sentimientos se hacía aún más pesada, sintiendo ansiedad y llevándolo algunas veces a la depresión.

―Kushina... ―musitó― Lo siento...

¿Por qué se disculpaba? No lo sabía. Sólo sentía que debía hacerlo.

―Idiota ―una voz llamó su atención―. No estoy muerta, ¿sabes...?

Minato sonrió. Aunque si bien estaba muy feliz de que ella se encontraba bien, a la vez sentía un poco de amargura por otra razón.

―¿Estás bien?

Minato rió un poco.

―Es extraño, yo debería hacerte esa pregunta.

―Pues muy tarde amigo... habla de una vez, 'ttebane.

―... No es nada ―fue toda su respuesta.

―Eres muy malo mintiendo.

El rubio suspiró.

―Mm... ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Kushina hizo un gracioso puchero en respuesta. Minato arqueó una ceja.

―Bueno, aún me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que estoy bien ―contestó ella, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

Él la observó unos segundos antes de hablar.

―Bueno... tu fiebre no ha bajado.

―Lo hará, tenlo por seguro. ―Aseguró―. Recuerda que jamás he estado enferma por tanto tiempo, 'ttebane.

―Pues este es un caso especial ―el rubio agregó. Kushina le envió una mirada de muerte.

―Ya lo verás 'ttebane.

―Está bien. ―Él rió, fastidiándola aun más―. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Kushina negó con la cabeza y llevó las mantas hasta su barbilla.

―Pero debes beber y comer algo... deja que te prepare el desayuno ―se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse pero se detuvo en cuanto ella habló.

―Tú... siempre eres tan amable conmigo y haces muchas cosas por mí, a pesar de que yo suelo tratarte como escoria, ya sabes... ―la pelirroja se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa apagada.

―Kushina... eso no es verdad... tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí...

Kushina dudó.

―¿Qué? No lo recuerdo...

―Pues en varias misiones... y de las ardillas de aquella vez ―Minato le recordó, riendo por esos recuerdos.

―¡Claro que no te salvé de eso, ellas huyeron despavoridas en cuanto me vieron! ―negó la Uzumaki algo avergonzada.

―Por eso mismo, me salvaste ―reafirmó divertido y Kushina terminó por aceptarlo― Además... ―él bajó su vista tímidamente― … tu amistad fue otra cosa buena... que me ha pasado...

Kushina se sonrojó tanto como su cabello y miró hacia otro lado.

―O-oe, Minato, no te pongas en cursi ahora... ―pidió avergonzada― … Pero gracias...

Él parpadeó y luego sonrió a su mejor amiga. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo en el umbral por un momento.

―Por cierto, Kushina, estaba pensando en hacerle algunas modificaciones al Hiraishin...

Aquello le sorprendió, pero más aún, le preocupó. Ella se incorporó rápidamente como si fuera a ponerse de pie.

―Minato... ¿Recuerdas tu arduo entrenamiento para crear aquella técnica en primer lugar? Sabes que es muy peligroso.

Él le envió una mirada tranquilizadora.

―Por favor, no te preocupes. ―Pidió―. Además, hice una promesa, y me sentiría triste si no llegase a cumplirla ¿eh?

Kushina se mantuvo en silencio, descontenta y una mirada intranquila, pero aún así se limitó a suspirar y negar levemente con la cabeza.

―Tú... está bien. ―Cedió finalmente―. Pero por favor, prométeme que no te exigirás demasiado, ¿sí? Hazme esa promesa.

―Gracias. Te lo prometo.

* * *

El viaje a Kumo estaba sucediendo sin ningún percance. Aunque aún les faltaba algunas horas más para llegar a su destino, Hinata estaba terriblemente aliviada de que no hubo piedras en el camino. Ella sentía ansiedad, mucha ansiedad, como cuando era pequeña y no era capaz de confesarse a Naruto. En aquél entonces, estaba ansiosa.

Ella tenía miedo, también. Temía que sus planes fallen. Que al conseguir el pergamino, caigan en una línea de tiempo diferente. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo saber en qué tiempo estaban los niños? ¿Y si no puede verlos nunca más? Quizás, el Raikage siquiera tenía el pergamino en su poder nunca más. ¿Tal vez, ellos estaban haciendo todo esto en vano?

No.

Nada de ésto era en vano. Hinata simplemente era insegura. Pero eso era justamente lo que ella temía.

Porque no podían asegurar nada. Ellos _no _podían prever nada. Y aún así, continuaban su búsqueda sin descanso y con desespero. Ellos eran padres que amaban a sus hijos y seguían su instinto sin importar lo que se atraviese en sus caminos. No se rendirían.

Hinata de repente se sintió más segura, y en su mirada había decisión. Naruto la observó por el rabillo del ojo y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Sasuke tenía sus cinco sentidos vivos, con su Sharingan y Rinnegan activos para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque.

Naruto algunas veces agregaba que era paranoico, pero luego se dio cuenta que cualquier cosa que pueda evitar contratiempos era más que bienvenido, por lo que terminó por aceptar aquél comportamiento si de algo iba a ayudar. Aunque era un poco molesto.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba angustiada. No podía dejar de pensar lo que podía o pudo haberle pasado a su hija. Tal vez les ocurrió algo, o puede que no. No es que sea pesimista, sólo no podía saberlo. Es obvio, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, ella tenía la esperanza de que ellos hubieran caído en una línea de tiempo donde, en aquél entonces, todo era relativamente seguro. Nunca hubo seguridad, ni mucho menos en esas épocas donde las guerras predominaban. A diferencia de como es ahora, todo era muy frío.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que, por azares del destino, ellos hubieran caído en un universo alternativo, o en esta misma línea de tiempo pero en un lugar diferente. ¿Puede ocurrir semejante cosa?

Su mente vagaba en un sinfín de posibilidades: Pasado, presente, futuro; un par de días antes, un par de días después; unas horas antes, unas horas después; un minuto antes, un minuto después; ahora mismo...

Ese era el problema de un pergamino de viaje temporal. No puedes prever a dónde te llevará, o al menos eso creía, no es que haya utilizado uno alguna vez. En realidad, siquiera sabía que existían en primer lugar.

Lo bueno es que Sasuke se conocía casi cada sector del lugar, por lo que podían tomar atajos, y además eran más seguros. Él era un viajero experimentado después de todo.

Naruto se volvió a Hinata y notó que ella miraba muy concentrada hacia adelante. Esperanzado, se preguntaba si ella había visto algo. Su destino tal vez.

―¿Has visto algo, Hinata?

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia adelante antes de dar su respuesta:

―Kumogakure, a unos treinta y cinco kilómetros de aquí. Si seguimos a este ritmo, probablemente estemos allí por la noche.

Al oír la noticia, Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Los ánimos de Sakura se elevaron y Naruto se mostró más emocionado.

―Eres genial, Hinata-chan ―halagó el rubio. Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

De hecho, la Hyuuga había entrenado arduamente durante los últimos años, y el alcance de su Byakugan se había triplicado. Ahora era capaz de ver a grandes distancias sin malgastar mucho Chakra. Se había vuelto bastante fuerte en cuanto a defensa y ataque, también. Es realmente impresionante.

―Por la noche ¿eh? No puedo esperar, dattebayo ―Naruto se regodeó. Sasuke asintió de acuerdo y Hinata sonrió aún con la vista al frente.

Sakura, a pesar de estar muy animada y alegre por el aviso de la Hyuuga, no pudo ocultar también su inquietud sobre todas aquellas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza durante todo el trayecto.

―Di-disculpen, chicos... ―la atención se desvió a la pelirrosa que aún así se negó a mirarlos―... Yo... no quiero ser una aguafiestas , y trato de ser optimista sobre todo esto, pero... p-pero, ¿qué tal sí... no los vemos de nuevo...? Quiero decir, ¿y si nuestro objetivo no sale según lo planeado...? ―sus ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas, pero se las limpió rápidamente―. Yo... tengo miedo...

Naruto, a pesar de todo, sonrió.

―Está bien, Sakura-chan, no tienes que ser optimista todo el tiempo.

―¿Eh?

―Hehe, ya sabes, uno no lo es siempre. Hasta puede ser molesto. ¿Sabes? A mí me molestan también...

―Eso es hipocresía ―Sasuke espetó.

―¡Claro que no! ―el rubio se defendió. De hecho, Naruto fue optimista toda su vida. Sakura continuó sin mirarlos― Sakura-chan, sólo ten un poco de fe. ¡No tienes que ser optimista siempre! ―le animó―. Todo saldrá bien, es una promesa 'ttebayo.

Levantó el pulgar, con una de esas brillantes sonrisas de las suyas. Sakura lo miró, y sintiéndose más tranquila, le devolvió el sincero gesto.

―Gracias, Naruto. No me he sentido tan tranquila desde que partimos de Konoha ―admitió―. Aunque estás siendo optimista ahora mismo.

―Hehe, ¡claro que no! ¡Es fe!

―Humm... no lo veo así...

―¡¿Saben qué...?! ―Naruto exclamó de repente, sobresaltándolos a todos― ¡Vamos a ser optimistas! No vamos a tener fe, nosotros ya sabemos que todo irá bien... ¡Porque todo saldrá bien...! ¡Todo saldrá malditamente bien, dattebayo!

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, Hinata miró confusa y Sakura simplemente rió.

―No puedo entender nada, Naruto-kun, con tu repentino cambio de ideas... ―la Hyuuga suspiró.

Sakura rió de nuevo. Sasuke agradeció al rubio en silencio por siempre saber qué decir. Él, al no ser bueno con las palabras, no habría sido capaz de contener a su esposa, que estaba al borde de la histeria.

Kakashi, por su parte, se encontraba mucho más atrás, y no había estado prestando atención a la conversación que se había desarrollado más adelante.

Se sentía culpable, y también preocupado por todo lo que había pasado. Todo fue por su culpa, ¿verdad? Fue muy descuidado al dejar tan peligroso pergamino en un lugar tan corriente y fácilmente accesible como en la oscuridad de un cajón.

Claro está, Kakashi nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así ocurriría. Técnicamente, también era la culpa de Naruto, por permitir que sus hijos vaguen por la oficina como si fuese una simple habitación de su casa. Y hacer un terrible desastre, para variar.

Pero sentir culpa no los traerá de vuelta, porque ya todo pasó. Se encargarían de traerlos de nuevo, a casa.

―¡Hey, Kakashi-sensei! ¿No puedes seguirnos el paso? ¡Eres un anciano, dattebayo! ―Naruto señaló lo obvio.

El Hatake suspiró y sonrió ligeramente bajo su máscara, tratando de adelantarse para así no perderlos de vista. Sí que iban rápido.

Los cinco continuaron moviéndose en la espesa nieve que los rodeaba.

**~o~**

La noche finalmente llegó, y el cielo negro estrellado los envolvió. Claro, la belleza del anochecer estaba, por supuesto, más allá de la importancia de los viajeros. En serio, realmente no les interesaba, sólo querían reunirse con el Raikage.

Hablando del Raikage...

Hay un problema con él, y es que no se trata de un persona dispuesta a cooperar, ni mucho menos es persuasiva. Tampoco tiene pinta de ser comprensivo.

¿Y si piensa que las intenciones de los padres por conseguir aquél pergamino son otras? ¿Y si no les cree?

Desde aquella noticia de parte de Hinata, los cinco no se detuvieron en ningún momento. A pesar de estar cansados, hambrientos y sedientos, no les importó.

Pero todo eso dio sus frutos. Finalmente habían llegado a su destino y unas sonrisas surcaron sus rostros, sintiendo ansiedad... mucha ansiedad.

Aunque, la repentina visita del Hokage a la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes causó, de hecho, una gran conmoción. Naruto no había tenido tiempo para realizar un previo aviso de su llegada de todos modos, él simplemente partió de Konoha con sus compañeros para conseguir aquél bendito pergamino que serviría para traerles nuevamente su felicidad.

En la entrada de la aldea le hicieron un par de preguntas al rubio, como el porqué de su visita y si había algo que necesitaba, a lo que Naruto le respondió con un cortante "necesito hablar con el Raikage" que no dio lugar a réplicas. Luego de aquellas palabras, no hubo más interrupciones y se encontraban siendo escoltados a la Torre del Raikage.

Mientras caminaban, Kakashi tuvo la desgracia de escuchar algunos comentarios de parte de los aldeanos acerca de él, como: "Miren, Kakashi-san está muy viejo" o "Él se ve mucho más débil ahora", entre otras cosas que hicieron al Ex-Hokage avergonzado.

¿Cuál era el problema con él? Por algo había abandonado el cargo de Hokage. Le había llegado la edad, y no había nada de malo en ello.

―Muy bien... ya estamos aquí ―informó el joven shinobi que los había acompañado hasta la torre. El muchacho parecía temblar a cada momento, y Naruto no podía afirmar si estaba asustado, tenía frío o simplemente era enfermizo. De todos modos le restó importancia e hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento y siguió una vez más al chico que en esta ocasión los guiaba hasta la oficina del Raikage. Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata caminaban justo detrás de él.

Por alguna razón, no podían dejar de estar nerviosos. Sasuke, por su parte, lo disimulaba muy bien, pero aquello no lo hacía menos inquieto. Hinata sentía sus manos sudorosas, y una sensación insoportable en sus entrañas.

Sakura sabía que conseguir el pergamino no iba a ser tan fácil como planeaban. De hecho, los cinco ya estaban seguros de ello.

**~o~**

―¡¿Qué?! ―el Raikage se puso de pie de repente, golpeando sus manos contra el escritorio con tal fuerza que casi lo parte por la mitad―. ¡¿Que necesitan el pergamino de viaje temporal para traer a sus hijos que viajaron en el tiempo por haber utilizado uno por error?!

―Efectivamente ―afirmó Naruto con extraña tranquilidad.

―¡Pues de ninguna manera! ―tomó su silla, y con inhumana fuerza lo lanzó por la ventana que tenía detrás. Entonces miró repentinamente al ninja enfermizo―. ¡Tú, tráeme una nueva silla en este momento!

El chico asintió mientras salía corriendo.

Hubo un profundo silencio luego de ello, que fue rápidamente roto por un carraspeo de parte de Sasuke.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué no es posible? ―habló Sakura con una mirada severa.

El Raikage la observó un momento antes de negar rotundamente.

―¡Jamás le daría ese pergamino a gente tan irresponsable! ¿Cómo hicieron esos niños para conseguir aquél rollo? No les confiaré algo tan peligroso a ustedes.

―Pero... ―Hinata estaba angustiada.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, irritado. Él y Naruto estaban por decir algo cuando Kakashi dio un paso al frente, recibiendo miradas confundidas de sus ex-alumnos.

El enmascarado les dedicó una sonrisa que ellos no pudieron ver.

―Es hora de hacerme cargo de mis acciones ¿eh? ―dijo con voz aburrida. Entonces se dio la vuelta, enfrentando a la autoridad de la aldea―. Yo soy el culpable de que los niños consiguieran el pergamino, no fui responsable y lo guardé en el lugar equivocado. Por favor, entienda que ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

El Raikage los observó una vez más, y el aire se tornó tenso nuevamente. Hinata estaba preocupada por Kakashi, ya que la mirada que aquél hombre le había dedicado había sido, sin duda, terrorífica. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban un tanto aliviados, aunque un tanto curiosos por lo que le vaya a ocurrir a su ex-sensei, más que acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones.

El Raikage hizo tanta presión sobre el escritorio mientras los observaba que terminó por partirlo a la mitad como ya estaba previsto.

En ese momento, el chico enfermizo ingresó lentamente a la habitación cargando una nueva silla, pero el grito del otro hombre le hizo respingar.

―¡Tú... tráeme un nuevo escritorio!

―¡H-hai! ―colocó la silla en el suelo y salió corriendo de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nadie decía nada, y aquello molestaba cada vez más al Uchiha. El tiempo era oro, y no podían desperdiciarlo mientras esperaban que el Kage tome su decisión, que por cierto, ya se estaba tardando mucho.

Al final, el Raikage cerró sus ojos y exhaló profundamente, para luego mirarlos con notoria molestia.

―Bien... ―dijo como quién no quiere la cosa, enviándole una mirada a Kakashi que obviamente no aseguraba nada bueno. Internamente, estaba preparado―... Les daré el pergamino...

Wow, no fue tan difícil después de todo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Hola de nuevo gente hermosa! He vuelto, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo. Se acerca fin de año, pero mis clases no están del todo finalizadas (;-;). Disculpen si el capítulo fue aburrido, pero era algo que tarde o temprano debía escribir, y... ¡Los padres ****conseguirán el pergamino! Oh, es bastante emocionante. Hasta yo me pregunto qué pasará, hehe =D**

**Acerca de la situación de los niños, sé que quedó medio inconcluso. En el próximo capítulo redactaré mejor sus pensamientos.**

**Siento que mi narrativa mejoró un 0,001% xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows! Es tan lindo tener todo su apoyo!**

**Muchas gracias por leer~ Trataré de actualizar pronto. Sin embargo, no prometo nada. Aún así, quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar la historia (a pesar de que las lentas actualizaciones digan lo contrario), sólo necesito de su paciencia :)**

**Quiero responder antes a este review, la verdad es que ya muchos se han quedado con esta duda:**

_Nicole Conn_: Tienes toda la razón, y muchos ya me han señalado ese error. Pensé en ello, y mucho, y es que nunca estuve tan segura de qué edad deberían tener Fugaku y Mikoto, y cometí el error de ponerlos como Minato y Kushina. En cuanto me di cuenta y quise arreglarlo, ya era tarde; le había puesto una edad equivocada a Itachi y para colmo había hecho una especie de emparejamiento con Himawari, cosa que muchos lectores ya esperan ver (y pienso que tiene potencial), y otros sucesos ya imposibles de editar (o mejor dicho, "muy difíciles"). Si te soy sincera, no lo creí importante, pero luego me di cuenta que no era así. Veré como puedo arreglar todo esto, mientras tanto, pido disculpas si el fic quedó extraño, descoloca o no sigue el ritmo original de la historia de Naruto (en cuanto a tiempo, edades, personalidades, etc.)

Gracias por tu review n.n

**En el próximo capítulo veré si puedo responder comentarios n.n**

**Ahora sí, me despido!**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien...**

_**Miss Haruno~**_


	11. Problemas Y algo más

**_Segunda Generación: Viaje en_****_ e_****_l_****_ tiempo._**

―Diálogos―

―_Pensamietos_―

―**Invocación o Bijuu hablando_―_**

―**_Invocación o Bijuu pensando―_**

_Descargo de__ responsabilidad: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Problemas... y algo más._

Abriéndose paso por largos y estrechos corredores, seis personas se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Ésta se veía antigua y muy desgastada, pero era reforzada por un sello de papel pegado a la madera. Sakura se preguntó por qué se utilizaba aún ese tipo de protección cuando actualmente había una mejor tecnología. Quizás la habitación no se había utilizado durante un largo tiempo.

El Raikage hizo unas señales con las manos, y en un suave "puff" el papel se despegó de la madera y cayó lentamente al suelo. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió.

El Raikage prosiguió a entrar en silencio, y los otros cinco los siguieron de cerca. Hinata frunció el ceño ante la oscuridad de la habitación; la cantidad excesiva de polvo le causaba cosquillas en la nariz y garganta, y sentía que su Chakra estaba siendo drenado. Aquello llamó su atención, notando así que se trataba de Sellos de Supresión de Chakra.

―A este punto, ustedes habrán notado que su Chakra poco a poco les estaba siendo robado y comenzaron a sentirse débiles ―el Kage se detuvo frente a una pequeña caja sobre una mesa, repitiendo aquellas secuencias de sellos de antes.

―¿Se trata de algún método de seguridad? ―Naruto preguntó.

El Raikage asintió.

―Así es. Los pergaminos de viajes temporales se activan con el uso de Chakra, así que debemos ser precavidos ―se dio la vuelta con un pequeño rollo en la mano, elevándolo un poco a la altura de su rostro para darle una mejor visión de él a los presentes―. No obstante, su uso es específico para usuarios de Fuuinjutsu.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Qué habían hecho los niños para activarlo?

―Sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que usted, Nanadaime Hokage, puede activar este pergamino sin ningún inconveniente ―el Raikage se volvió hacia el Uzumaki quien asintió con seguridad.

―No debe preocuparse por ello.

Kakashi, reclinado sobre la pared más cercana, entonces habló:― ¿Y qué hay de estos niños? Ellos activaron el sello sin tener realmente conocimientos en técnicas de sellado.

El Raikage suspiró.

―Tengo entendido que es necesario un buen manejo de Chakra, pero...

―Quizá se trata de un sello bastante sensible ―conjeturó Sakura.

―Debió activarse al ser manipulado ―Sasuke agregó.

El Raikage pensó un momento.

―Su uso es único. Sin embargo, si se conoce el tipo de sello se puede crear uno nuevo. Aunque hasta ahora, no hubo usuarios Fuuinjutsu que supieran esa habilidad, ya que, a decir verdad, no quedan muchos de ellos.

―Se puede crear uno nuevo... ―Naruto pensó en voz alta. Sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño rollo ya utilizado, abriéndolo ligeramente para observar sus patrones grises, que originalmente habían sido negros―. Entonces, si supiéramos de qué técnica se trata, ¿podríamos crear un sello nuevo?

El Kage entrecerró los ojos.

―En efecto, pero preferiría que no llegaran a ese punto.

Hinata asintió de acuerdo a ello. Sería un problema si dicha técnica cayera en manos equivocadas. Ellos no deberían saberla tampoco; ya estaba demasiado en juego con ellos tratando de viajar a otro tiempo.

―Confío que ustedes le darán el uso adecuado a este pergamino, después de todo, son los héroes de la Gran Guerra ―el Raikage se volvió bruscamente hacia Kakashi―. ¡Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente cuando todo esto termine!

―¿Hmm...? ―Kakashi pasó una mano por su cabello y miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo desinterés.

Naruto sonrió y levantó el pulgar hacia arriba.

―¡No te preocupes, sólo déjenoslo a nosotros, 'ttebayo!

―Cuanto menos tiempo permanezcan en otro tiempo, mejor. Cuento con ustedes.

* * *

Bolt se encontraba sentado en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas cuando alguien le dio ligeros toques a la puerta de aquél pequeño cuarto de lavado. El niño levantó la vista y abrió ligeramente la boca, pronunciando un corto y apagado "¿Quién?", sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

―Bolt, soy Sarada.

El rubio suspiró y continuó en su actual postura.

―¿Qué quieres?

―El desayuno está listo ―respondió― ¿... Está todo bien?

Entonces, Bolt abrió la puerta, y Sarada no pudo pasar por alto un detalle.

―¿Estabas llorando? ―ella preguntó, haciendo que rápidamente el rubio limpiara cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

―No lo estaba ―negó él, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sarada miró al suelo, sintiéndose avergonzada.

―Lamento lo de antes. Yo... debí investigar un poco más antes de decirlo.

Bolt se volvió a ella, sorprendido. Se sentó en el suelo junto a la pared y comenzó a dibujar círculos con el dedo en la madera del mismo.

―No te preocupes por eso. Ellos... son muy parecidos después de todo ―dijo tranquilamente―. No podría culparte...

Sarada estaba sorprendida. Se sentó a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente.

―¿Crees que... ellos vendrán a buscarnos? ―Bolt preguntó, esperanzado.

―Sí lo creo ―respondió con seguridad―. No sé cómo, sin embargo.

―Sí, supongo que es imposible de saber ―reflexionó.

Sarada se mantuvo un momento en silencio antes de hablar.

―¿Sabes? Tú eres muy alegre y escandaloso, y es extraño no verte sonreír.

Bolt infló las mejillas ante eso.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres que sonría en un momento como este?

―Por favor.

Luego de eso hubo silencio, seguido de un resoplido y unas carcajadas unos segundos después. Sarada estaba desconcertada.

―¡Es extraño que tú me lo pidas dattebasa! ―el niño exclamó entre risas.

La Uchiha hizo un puchero, sonrojada.

―¡Es escalofriante, y lo sabes!

―Ah, supongo que lo es ―poco a poco detuvo las risas, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Sarada flexionó sus piernas, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

―Entonces, ¿lo harás?

―¿Qué cosa? ―Bolt ladeó la cabeza. Sarada suspiró.

―Sonreir. Quiero que sonrías.

El rubio miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose de repente un poco molesto.

―¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Las circunstancias no lo requieren ―refunfuña él.

―Mm... quizás ―Sarada miró al techo pensativa. Bolt la observa de soslayo―. Pero... aunque se trate de un momento difícil, yo creo que lo mejor es sonreír. ¿No crees que es algo bueno?

Bolt arqueó una ceja en cuestión. ¿Qué demonios?

―¿Desde cuando crees eso? ―cuestionó.

―¿Desde cuando haces tantas preguntas? ―ella preguntó.

―Desde que actúas extraño 'ttebasa―declaró Bolt.

―¡No estoy actuando extraño, idiota! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ―negó Sarada con molestia.

Bolt suspiró.

―Olvídalo, creo que lo imaginé ―hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Sarada no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad y confusión.

Entonces la Uchiha se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al niño. Acomodó sus lentes antes de hablar:― Iré con los demás. Minato-san dijo que hoy podríamos observar el entrenamiento con su equipo; deberías apresurarte y reunirte con ellos también, o te dejarán atrás ―se giró un poco hacia él―. ¡Ah! Y no olvides lo que dije antes.

Con eso, Sarada se marchó hacia la cocina, dejando solo al pequeño niño con un aire pensativo. Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

―Lo... lo tendré en cuenta dattebasa.

…

Mientras Minato se preparaba para el entrenamiento del día, Sarada y Himawari se encontraban desayunando. La más pequeña observaba atentamente a la Uchiha mientras bebía de su vaso de leche, esperando a que ella dijera algo.

―¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Él está bien? ―Himawari preguntó.

―Lo está ―respondió Sarada, dándole una mordida a su galletita. Y como si sus palabras lo hubieran llamado, Bolt llegó a la escena con su alegre expresión de siempre; Sarada no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada: él parecía mejor. Sin embargo, se sintió extraña al demostrar abiertamente su preocupación, confundiendola y haciéndole creer que estaba actuando fuera de sí.

―¡Nii-chan, volviste! ―Himawari vitoreó mientra daba brincos desde su asiento. Bolt puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

―¡Por supuesto que he vuel...!

Se detuvo al ver una mancha roja acercándose a gran velocidad desde las escaleras, y de un segundo a otro todo se había vuelto escandaloso. Minato se alarmó.

―¡Hola! ¡Yo, Kushina Uzumaki, estoy completamente recuperada 'ttebane!

―¡Kushina-san! ―la más pequeña exclamó feliz.

―¡Hima-chan, te ves tan adorable hoy! ―Kushina dijo mientras hacía movimientos exagerados.

Minato rápidamente se posicionó junto a ella con preocupación.

―No deberías estar aquí, tienes que descansar y reponer fuerzas ―el Namikaze dijo cauteloso. Kushina se crispó.

―¡He dicho que estoy...! ―ella sintió un pequeño mareo, tambaleándose ligeramente hacia ambos lados antes de caer hacia atrás, siendo atrapada a tiempo por Minato. Risas de nerviosismo escaparon de los labios de Kushina luego de lo sucedido― ¿... bien?

Todos le quedaron mirando.

―Kushina-san, debería volver a la cama ―sugirió Sarada.

―No se ve del todo bien ―apoyó Bolt.

―¿Qué le pasa a Kushina-san? ―preguntó Himawari inocentemente. Su hermano se giró ligeramente hacia ella, pensando cómo pudo haberlo olvidado.

Minato estuvo de acuerdo con los niños, sin embargo, tratar de convencer a la Uzumaki sería uno de los mayores retos. ¿Cómo hacer para que ella simplemente vuelva a la cama?

Mientras él pensaba en alguna posibilidad que garantizara su integridad física, Kushina ya se había librado de su agarre y se encontraba burlándose de él por descuidado.

―Minato, ¿qué clase de Jounin ''elite'' eres si no puedes siquiera contenerme? Bueno, nadie puede hacerlo ―ella alardeó. Los niños simplemente le quedaron mirando; ella era bastante ruda a decir verdad.

Minato no tenía algo para decir, después de todo, él había sido descuidado. Sin embargo, no debía darse por vencido; no permitiría que ella se hiciera daño.

―Iré con ustedes para el entrenamiento. Como ven, ya estoy muy bien 'ttebane ―ella se volvió hacia Minato con molestia―. Tú... no intentes detenerme, ¡ya no molestes!

Bolt y Sarada iban a decir algo, pero nada salió de sus bocas; Himawari simplemente ladeó la cabeza.

¿Eh?

―Yo sólo me preocupo por ti ―Minato murmuró con voz lastimera.

―¡Ya no lo hagas, es irritante! ¡Yo puedo valerme perfectamente por mí misma, no necesito depender de ti!

_Es verdad..._

Ella tenía razón, porque, a pesar de su actual estado, Kushina era una persona fuerte y capaz de hacer todo por sí misma. Quizás él la había subestimado, o tal vez había confundido ambos conceptos de preocupación y sobreprotección. Quizás era él el que dependía de ella.

La mirada de Minato se ensombreció. Colocó su bolso sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta ante la expectante mirada de los niños.

―Entiendo ―musitó él, sonriendo imperceptiblemente―. Entonces ya no lo haré. Puedes venir si así lo deseas.

Kushina no supo qué decir, había actuado completamente fuera de carácter.

La pelirroja nunca cuestionó sus acciones, ni ha medido nunca sus palabras; la verdad es que no creía que aquello influyera en alguna persona. Pero, ¿por qué había dicho eso?

¿Por qué había dicho semejante cosa? ¿Qué fue realmente lo que la impulsó a hacerlo?

―Deberíamos irnos, o los otros se molestarán mucho ―Minato dijo en voz baja. Los niños asintieron, un poco preocupados, y lo siguieron hasta la salida de la casa.

Kushina suspiró y caminó en un profundo silencio.

/

Tres niños esperaban en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, y uno de ellos se movía en círculos de forma impaciente. Kakashi trataba de no prestarle atención al azabache y continuó jugando con su Kunai, asiéndolo girar en sus dedos. Rin suspiraba.

Obito gruñó y pateó una piedra, seguido de ello comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al de antes.

―¡Se están tardando mucho! ―se quejó el Uchiha. Kakashi bufó molesto, aunque de acuerdo.

―Debe de haber una buena razón para que Minato-sensei se retrase ―dijo Rin.

Kakashi, quién en ese momento se encontraba sentado sobre un árbol, clavó con fuerza el Kunai en la madera y comenzó a rasgar la corteza.

―O quizás ocurrió algo ―opinó él―. Un gato negro se habrá cruzado en su camino.

Obito lo miró.

Kakashi continuó:― Seguro una abuela necesitaba su ayuda con sus compras. Oí que hoy había ofertas en comestibles...

Obito hizo un puchero. Rin no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

―Gracias Kakashi, fue muy gracioso ―gruñó nuevamente el azabache.

―De nada.

―¡Siento el retraso!

Los niños divisaron a su Sensei, quien se acercaba acompañado de Bolt, Sarada, Himawari y Kushina.

Obito y Rin suspiraron. Kakashi brincó del árbol con una mirada de indiferencia.

―Minato-sensei, ¿ocurrió algo? No suele llegar tarde a los entrenamientos ―indagó Rin, preocupada.

―Eh... es sólo que una abuela necesitaba mi ayuda...

La niña le quedó mirando.

―E-en fin ―Minato negó con la cabeza, poniéndose en movimiento―. Comencemos con el entrenamiento.

Sarada se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y observó con atención la persecución que había dado inicio. Bolt trató de subir al árbol pero no pudo, y en su lugar, cayó aparatosamente al suelo. La Uchiha cubrió su boca para no reír, mientras que Himawari, preocupada, ayudó a su hermano a levantarse.

Bolt se sentía frustrado: su manejo de Chakra era del asco. Él realmente deseaba aprender a controlarlo y así realizar diversas técnicas y trepar árboles. Sin embargo, él había sido el peor en su clase de la Academia, pero aún así no se daba por vencido.

―No puedes medir la cantidad adecuada. Debes canalizar una cantidad justa de Chakra en tus pies; ni más ni menos. Inténtalo.

Bolt miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con Kushina sobre la rama donde él había querido subir anteriormente. Sarada y Himawari miraron con curiosidad.

―Lo... lo he intentado pero es algo imposible para mí ―murmuró el niño.

―Nada es imposible. ¡Anda, con ese pensamiento no lo lograrás nunca, 'ttebane!

Bolt se quedó en silencio. De repente, su rostro reflejó auténtica determinación.

Mientras tanto, a un par de metros más adelante, una batalla de Kunais había iniciado. Minato trataba de esquivar los ataques de sus alumnos, pero a muy duras penas lograba hacerlo ya que no estaba prestando la debida atención. Un Shuriken roza su mejilla derecha, haciéndole un pequeño corte que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar. Minato se sorprendió ante eso.

_«¡Yo puedo valerme perfectamente por mí misma...!»_

El rubio se crispó.

_«Yo puedo...»_

_Puedo..._

_Puedo..._

_Puedo..._

_«No necesito depender de ti»_

―¡Sensei!

En cuanto Minato reaccionó a aquél grito, un Kunai se había clavado a sus pies, cerca de herirlo. Kakashi se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

―Sensei, está muy distraído hoy ―se quejó.

―Es cierto. ¿Ocurrió algo? ―preguntó Rin.

Minato se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, negando ligeramente.

―Eh... Um... No realmente ―tartamudeó. Fue tan poco creíble.

Obito entrecerró los ojos, y, de repente, una enorme sonrisa algo retorcida surcó sus labios:― Seguro que Kushina-san tiene algo que ver con esto.

El rubio respingó.

―Oh... Obito, eso fue demasiado inteligente como para venir de ti ―el Hatake se burló.

―Soy mucho más de lo que crees.

―Obito sólo dijo lo obvio ―suspiró Rin.

―¿Obvio?

―Se lo preguntaré a Kushina-san.

Minato se alarmó. Diablos, ¿era así de transparente? Ciertamente había estado muy distraído y había saboteado el entrenamiento de sus alumnos, pero definitivamente no deseaba llegar a esta situación. Debía impedirlo.

―¡E-esperen!

Patético.

Kakashi no le prestó atención y siguió caminando en dirección a la pelirroja. Ésta lo miró con curiosidad cuando el niño se acercó con rapidez al lugar.

Bolt había logrado trepar dos metros al árbol, lo cual era un gran avance, y todo gracias a Kushina. Himawari estaba bastante sorprendida.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Kushina, observándolo atentamente.

―¿Ocurrió algo entre Sensei y tú, Kushina-san? ―inquirió Kakashi con una mirada de supuesta indiferencia.

Kushina sudó frío.

―Etto... bueno...

―Lo sabía. Lo que sea que haya sucedido no permite a Minato-sensei concentrarse y hacer debidamente su trabajo.

Kushina se quedó en silencio, recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana. Un sentimiento de culpa la embargó, junto con confusión y enojo hacia sí misma. Realmente no lo comprendía: ¿Por qué lo había dicho en aquél momento? Aquellos no fueron sus verdaderos sentimientos, y debido a ello hirió los de Minato. ¿Quizás... el Kyuubi haya influido en su comportamiento?

¿Pero cómo? El sello no puede estar debilitándose, ¿o sí?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Eso no era bueno.

Levantó su camisa ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás, y, tras un suave toque por encima de su ombligo, un enorme sello apareció. Éste, sin embargo, no se veía fuera de lugar.

―Bien... todo parece estar en orden ―ella murmuró.

―¿Kushina-san...? ―llamó Kakashi, confundido por su extraño acto.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―inquirieron Bolt y Sarada al unísono. Himawari ladeó la cabeza, sin ser del todo capaz de comprender la situación. Los tres se encontraban sentados en el suelo, y el rubio, con sus brazos cruzados y un rostro berrinchudo, pensaba que todos ellos eran "gente demasiado extraña".

Minato, apresurado, llegó a la escena. Se encontraba agitado, y Obito y Rin lo seguían a una prudente distancia. Entonces él comenzó a hablar rápidamente y sin darse cuenta:― ¡Kushina! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bie-?

Ella lo miró y al instante se detuvo; se percató de que ningún sonido salía de su garganta reseca. Miró al suelo por un momento: Sus palabras, ¿hasta qué punto influyeron en él? ¿Por qué se vio tan afectado?

Podía parecer ridículo, pero realmente estaba dolido.

Preocuparse no era algo malo, ¿o sí? Y aún así no pudo evitar pensar en aquél comportamiento, tan inusual en ella, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez no había tenido una buena noche. O quizás aquellos habían sido sus verdaderos sentimientos.

―¿Minato? ―Kushina saltó del árbol, aterrizando en el suelo de manera impecable. Lentamente cubrió su ombligo con su camisa y miró al rubio un tanto conmocionada.

Minato elevó la mirada con una expresión que Kushina no pudo identificar. Y tan rápido como sus ojos se habían posado en ella comenzó a hablar.

―Kushina, sé que ahora mismo estás enfadada conmigo y lo entiendo porque he sido bastante molesto, pero, no dejaré de preocuparme por ti, ¿sabes? Además…

―¡Minato!

Kushina le dio una bofetada y lo tomó de los hombros, dejándolo desconcertado.

―Minato… ―la pelirroja lo zarandeó― ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?!

―… Lo que oíste…

Kushina le dio otra sacudida, aún más violenta. El rubio ya estaba mareado.

―Escúchame, pedazo de alcornoque, no estoy enfadada contigo, ¡¿me oyes?!

―¿Eh…? ―Minato estaba completamente confundido―. ¡Tú fuiste la que dijo todas esas cosas hirientes esta mañana!

―¡Por supuesto, no voy a negarlo! ¡Pero puedo asegurarte que no fue con esa intención, 'ttebane!

―¡¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?!

Los niños observaban a una prudente distancia.

―Vaya… han comenzado a discutir ―suspiró Rin―. Y justo cuando creía que las cosas se resolverían.

―Yo creo que la situación es muy divertida ―rió Bolt, pero fue callado por una bofetada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de parte de Sarada.

Obito se rascó la cabeza con confusión.

―Deberíamos intervenir antes de que Sensei sea despojado de sus extremidades ―sugirió el azabache―. A Kushina-san ya se le inflaron cuatro venas en su cabeza.

―No… ―Kakashi, sobre un árbol, pasó una página de su libro―. Déjalos ser.

Al final… ninguno de ellos intervino.

―Yo no quise decir eso, de verdad, no fue mi intención ―Kushina murmuró con un hilo de voz―. Pero, por alguna razón, aquello salió de mí sin ningún pudor. No fueron mis verdaderos sentimientos, te lo aseguro, 'ttebane.

Minato no supo qué decir. La verdad es que él tampoco deseaba iniciar esa discusión y herir sin querer los sentimientos de Kushina. Pero, ahí mismo, veía como la alegre y enérgica pelirroja se caía a pedazos… ¿y todo por su culpa?

―Kushina…

―**Haha, humana inútil, ¿siquiera puedes controlar tus propios sentimientos? ¡Dejándote vencer por ellos fracasarás en tu patética vida! **

Kushina se sorprendió al oír la voz del Kyuubi. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible?

―¿Lo que oigo son palabras de aliento? ―la Uzumaki se burló mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

―**¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas mocosa?**

Entonces Kushina levantó la vista hacia un consternado Minato y le dedico una de sus más amplias sonrisas. El rubio sintió que su pulso repentinamente se aceleraba con una mezcla de desazón y extrema alegría, y de repente se sintió incapaz de reaccionar.

―Tenías razón, fui dura contigo y herí tus sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que… ―Kushina cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de decir esas palabras tan difíciles para ella― Yo…

Minato la abrazó sin previo aviso, antes de que ella siquiera pudiera decir algo.

―No tienes que decirlo, lo entiendo. Me disculpo también… espero puedas perdonarme.

Rin dio un brinco de felicidad.

―¡Kyaaa! Ellos son tan lindos, ¿verdad chicos?

―No ―Kakashi, Obito y Bolt dijeron al unísono.

Sarada sonrió.

―**Puaj, que asco. Asquerosos humanos **―gruñó el Kyuubi.

―Sí. Yo… ―en cuanto Kushina notó que estaba siendo observada por los niños y que se encontraba en una situación algo vergonzosa, su cara se volvió completamente roja y apartó a Minato de un empujón.

―Ya… ¡Es suficiente! ¡No te dejes llevar, Minato! ―exclamó la pelirroja completamente sonrojada.

El rubio simplemente rió por su comportamiento, tan usual en ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo parecía haberse solucionado, el hecho de haber dicho esas cosas aquella mañana y que el Kyuubi era capaz de hablar con ella, era aún un misterio para la Uzumaki y no le permitía estar tranquila.

Fue entonces cuando unos extraños ruidos se oyeron; se trataban de crujidos y gruñidos que provenían de entre la maleza. Esto hizo a los presentes alarmarse, pero había algunos que creían que solo se trataba de algún animal salvaje.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Sarada al ver que los mayores repentinamente se ponían serios.

―No estamos solos ―gruñó Kakashi. Sacó un Kunai y estaba a punto de atacar cuando Minato lo detuvo.

―Iré a investigar, tú quédate aquí ―ordenó el Sensei, sacando su propio Kunai.

El Hatake chasqueó la lengua y obedeció sin más.

―**Esto apesta **―el zorro se quejó.

Kushina no supo a lo que se refería, pero prefirió no preguntar al respecto.

Lentamente Minato se acercó al origen del ruido, y empuñando su afilada arma dio el último paso. Pudo oír un par de voces y éstas parecían estar discutiendo.

En un movimiento rápido el Rayo Amarillo apartó la maleza, pero se detuvo al instante al descubrir a cinco personas que lo miraban con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa.

Fue entonces cuando, un rubio de extraños bigotes en sus mejillas, dejó escapar un sonoro "Ups" de sus labios.

Minato parpadeó.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Ha pasado tiempo! Un muy largo tiempo, de hecho…**

**Ejem, realmente lo siento por la tardanza pero, como verán, mi computadora ha sufrido un muy… serio accidente, ¡y eso me pasó por descuidada! He estado un largo tiempo sin ella y recién, hace unos pocos días, pude recuperar algunos documentos. Gracias a ello pude continuar escribiendo, aunque desde una tablet, así que lamento si ha habido errores.**

**En este capítulo decidí poner algún ligero SaraBolt junto con un poco de drama barato. Espero que no haya sido demasiado para sus ojos porque a mi vista quedó demasiado raro y feo xD**

**Tal vez se pregunten qué fue lo del final. Pues… se explicará en el siguiente capítulo, haha.**

**Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado… o al menos entretenido un poco. Quiero decirles que por más que tarde en actualizar, no abandonaré esta historia así que no se preocupen, y agradezco mucho la paciencia de todos ustedes y sus comentarios, me pone tan feliz n.n**

**Bueno, ahora corro a actualizar otros fics...**

**Matta ne!**

_**~MH99**_


End file.
